


逆（第二部）

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 75,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公-子-好-坏网上始于2007年7月16日 已完结当年追某大大的连载文，结果被坑了，自己写了这文……止步到第二部完结了主角：江之君





	1. Chapter 1

帐外响起仓促的马蹄声，白虎机警的站起来，冲出去。我对来人是谁，丝毫没有兴趣。直到帐帘被挑开，帐外的阳光刺痛我的神经，我面无表情地看着站在我眼前的铉烈，他似乎有话要说，但看到我后犹豫了，想说什么，是我害死了伊云，是我逼走了青腾，我们之间还有什么可以说的吗？

“之君，你……愿不愿意和我们一起去苍黎国？”他艰难的提出他的请求。

有什么愿不愿意的，这是我与司危早已谈好的，我平静的答复他：“好的，需要做什么准备?”  
可玄烈的表情微愕，紧接着他的表情变得忧伤，如果你知道我此去的目的，恐怕会对我绝望的，不过这是我留下的筹码。

他低着头不看我，轻言：“之君，如果巫女不是你要找的人，那你打算怎么办？”

“离开这里。”我决然的回答，既然铉烈做不到无情，就由我来吧。

“是啊，”他声音说不出的苦涩，我握紧利刃，让它的冰冷维持我的冷静，“在封将军府上有位门客，他通晓天文地理，也许可以帮你。”铉烈极力克制声音的颤抖，我佯装不知，笑道：“这样甚好，我可以省去不少麻烦。”

铉烈猛然抬头，痛苦的盯着我问：“之君，难道之前的话都是假的？”

我知道他所说的是我承诺要等他成为族长之后才走的说辞，因为我都未曾料到形势变得如此之快，青腾走了，赤洪因父亲之过失，失掉了民心，铉烈本就是处于优势，再加上这次的亲事，就势在必得了。想到这里，我不由得苦笑，司危真是机关算尽。

“之君，为什么要笑？”铉烈抓住我的肩追问。

“笑你天真，”我摆出一幅嘲弄的表情，“难道我说什么都是真的吗？”

看着他难以置信的表情，我痛骂自己，我真他妈的浑蛋！谎话不一定都是甜言蜜语，但都很伤人心。看着走出帐篷的铉烈，我才意识到，刚才握得太用力，被利刃割破了手掌，血水顺着利刃落在袖口上。

一旁的白虎不明所以的盯着我，苦涩的笑意蔓延在嘴角。

几日过后，司危带着我们一行人前往西南方向的苍黎国。当我们越来越接近苍黎国时，路过的景色有了翻天覆地的变化，由于气候宜人，到处可见郁郁葱葱的植被，完全变换了一个天地，天空晴朗，阳光和煦，看不到赤炼的粗旷，看不到赤炼的苍茫，更看不到赤炼彪悍的民风。

偶尔路过的行人身着简洁的服饰，谈吐温和柔软，想比于赤炼族人长相，过于清秀，柔美。望向高大的赤炼人，他们更多的是鄙夷。

因为司危的约束，才没有发生冲突，铉烈根本没有意识到周围的状况，只是沉静的驱马前行，而我跟随在司危后侧，身着赤炼族服饰，但他们目光落在我身上时，先是好奇，然后交头接耳，引得嗤嗤发笑。

大概前行了三，四日，便可以隐约看到城池，路过一处寸草不生的荒地，引起同行人的注意，同行人窃窃私语谈论着。

“这地方看样子阴森森的。”

“听说这里原是乱葬岗，后来有个吃人尸骨的鬼，所以苍王下令放火焚烧。”

不由觉得好笑，我本是无神论者，对于鬼怪之说根本不认同，但是闲来无聊，便听下去了。  
“有人还见过那鬼啃咬尸体，后来这附近的人都吓跑了。”

“我的赤炼大神，请保佑我们把。”

我轻轻摇头，被一个年龄不大的孩子看到，他悄悄得靠过来问：“你……不相信？”我看得出他也不相信，便轻轻点头，谁料铉烈训斥道：“回到原位，保持队形！”

抬眼正对上玄列不满的眼神，司危微微侧头对队伍说：“马上就要进入落雁翎，拿出赤炼族的威严和自豪。”

司危沙哑而不大的声音，竟让一群粗旷的汉子们约束自己，那少年也退回到原来的位置上。铉烈看到我探究的眼神，竟避开了，这让我很疑惑，他从未如此烦躁，躲闪的样子，莫非司危与他说些什么，我已经表明自己的立场，司危不应该会在与我为难。

我带着疑问随司危一行人进入了落雁翎，城池规模很大，城墙高耸，护城河湍急，但是守备并不森严，我们只是说明了来意，门卫就让我们一行人进城，就算赤炼是苍黎的附庸国，也不该这般掉以轻心。我正想着，眼前出现一队人马，竖着硕大的一个“封”的旗帜，司危停住马但并未下马，说道：“几年未见，亦琅已长得这般高大。”

这时，对面为首的人从马背上跳下，迎上来拱手：“司危大人，爹爹命我为您接风。”直到他走近，我才看清他的容貌，一张麦色的面孔，水汪汪的双眼，笑起来还带着酒窝，身高与我相仿，与我不同的是，他身上找不到一丝军人的感觉，倒是像个邻家男孩。接着他又望向铉烈：“列兄，好久不见，早想与你切磋一下武艺了，只是爹爹不允我外出，今个儿终于盼到你来了 。”  
看不到铉烈的表情，只听见他说：“也好，好久未与人对决了。”

我们随着亦琅队伍的引领来到一座邸府前，不想门前竟聚集了不少男子，或老或少。入府后，司危向封亦琅投去询问的目光，封亦琅笑道：“府中来了只花蝴蝶，惹地落雁翎芳心大动，哈哈……啊！”还没等大家反应过来，封亦琅的笑声变成了惨叫，只见他眉间一抹红印，接着大喊：“单文野，你怎么又偷袭我！”

“偷袭？我可是正大光明的。”顺声望去，只见靠着树下一身形修长，身着便服的男子，虽穿着随意，却尽显风流。


	2. Chapter 2

没想到此人见到我们一行人，嘴角隐隐浮现一丝玩世不恭的笑意：“原来是赤炼族的长老，有失远迎。”不知为何话一出他之口，意思完全变了，随行的人很愤怒，只等司危一声令下，可是司危故作没听懂，淡淡的回敬：“单公子，客气。”单文野微眯双目，含笑道：“亦琅劳烦你派人打发了门外的人。”说完，便目中无人的离开了，此人竟随口命令将军之子，身份可见一斑。

安顿好住处，才知道封隐将军有军务在身，并未在府中，司危不做言语，自称要早歇息，我本少眠，又因环境陌生，机警心尚存，不觉困倦。玄列却不知为何听闻暂时见不到将军，轻轻松了一口气。

我独立在庭中观察周围环境，恰巧遇到封亦琅从铉烈房中出来，他先是一愣，随即笑道：“你是与长老同来的人？”

存在感对于我来说，是危险的，我起身恭敬地说：“封公子，正是。”

“那你好生歇息把。”封亦琅刚欲转身结束我们的对话，可他想意识到什么一般，猛地转过头来：“你……你不是赤炼族人。”

“哈哈，亦琅，你才察觉到吗？”一个慵懒的声音传来，我看到正悠闲的走向我们的单文野，

“可，可这是怎么回事？”封亦琅大惑不解的看着单文野，而他玩味的盯着我，仿佛我是一件有趣的物品。

“我是长老的随从，自然要跟在身旁。”我不卑不亢的回答。

“可以前却未曾见你。”单文野不依不饶。

“在下区区一名随从，又如何会让公子留意。”我只想尽快打发了他们。

“随从？”单文野似笑非笑的打量着我，“长老选人自然有她的道理。”

封亦琅不解的望向单文野，而他但笑不语颇有深意的盯着我，真是个麻烦的家伙，怎么做才能打消他的变相的审问。

 

“公子，长老乃族中的圣人，她的用意岂是我能揣测的。”我只求速战速决。

他忽然收起笑意，训斥道：“大胆奴才，你竟敢这么跟我说话！”

我未作答，只望他训斥完后离开，可人算不如天算，谁料到，玄列竟然会闻声而至。

“单兄，请勿动怒，家仆管教不严，还望单兄见谅。”我不由得皱眉，这不是不打自招吗？抬头看到单文野虽与铉烈交谈，但眼神含笑瞟向我，果然，他是故意的。

此人决不简单，他试探我不知是何用意，从刚才他的言谈中，他应该比封亦郎更早注意到我，可我们只有入府 那一面之缘，当时我一直跟随司危身后，他没有可能注意到我。

“听闻，列兄的骑术了得，不知可让在下一睹风采？”单文野完全变成了初见时玩世不恭的腔调。

“过奖了，只是路途劳顿，不如改日吧。”铉烈急于与我私谈的表情显而易见，他大概误会我真的得罪了单文野。

“这样子啊,”单文野若有似无的目光掠过我，“那就让这位小兄弟代替你，亦琅钥匙链他都赢不了，就不必与你比试了。”

玄列几次张口想拒绝，但都没有机会，封亦琅完全摸不清状况的淌了浑水：“我怎么可能赢不了他，太小瞧人了！”单文野挑衅的笑看着我，封亦琅上前一步，挡住了我的目光：“别说我没给你认输的机会。”我没理会他的挑衅，拱拱手：“在下甘愿认输。”

封亦琅一脸失望的看着我。又回头看了一眼单文野，那家伙笑道：“人家已经认输了，你应该高兴啊。”  
“你认输也可以，按照赤炼族的规矩，输的人要向赢得人行叩拜之礼。” 单文野煽风点火。  
“单兄，你何必危难一个随从。”铉烈出言相劝。

“随从？列兄，我倒觉得他像你的人。”单文野笑得高深莫测。


	3. Chapter 3

听闻此话，我大感不妙，奔向掩盖我与铉烈的微妙关系，谁知，刚入封府就被单文野识破了，玄列显然也没料到他如此直接，我想封亦琅拱拱手：“封公子，在下多有得罪了。”铉烈欲言又止，单文野瞥见我正盯着他，笑问：“小兄弟，怎么又应战了？”

我淡笑道：“公子们间的比试，我本不该参与，但是单公子要以赤炼族的规矩行事，我就不能不战了。”

单文野意味深长的看着我，封亦琅早就命人准备马匹，摆开阵势，玄列无奈之际，只得跟去观战。这个单文野敌我不明，我的小心应对。此战必须速战速决，否则会露出更多的破绽。打定主意，马仆将缰绳递到我手中，一匹黑马，毛色油亮，正不安分的园地晃走，对面封亦琅已坐上一匹枣红色的马，右手持长剑，左手熟练的控制着马头，我掂量着手中的剑，整理一下马鞍，盯着缰绳，心生一计，便翻身上马。

看台上只有单文野与铉烈，这让我很放心，说明注意到我的人只有单文野，如别无他法，就只需取他性命。

加紧马腹，勒紧缰绳，长剑虚握在手，是以准备就绪，封亦琅早就不耐烦的嚷嚷起来，看我发出示意，鼓声刚落，便兴奋的挥剑鞭马，向我冲来，我一鼓作气得急驰迎上，马蹄扬起一路的沙尘，我知道此时不能有丝毫闪失，否则将会被封亦琅斩于马下，封亦琅动作迅猛，与他的长相不符，我不敢有丝毫怠慢，眼睛死死盯着他手中的剑，挥下的一瞬间，我手中的迎上，两人的力气都不小，剑神震的嗡嗡作响，手臂发麻，等调转过马头望向封亦琅时，他嘴角露出了满意的笑，大喊道：“有趣！”我心中一顿，莫非之前根本就是他与单文野逼我就范的“双簧”，来不及多想，封亦琅已经驾马从上来，，“铛”“铛”两剑相击，蹦出了火花，险些被这小子的娃娃脸给骗了，他的力度恐怕与赤洪不相上下。

 

未等他调整好方向，我调转马头直冲向他，其间将长剑换在左手，他严阵以待，就在快短兵相接之时，我猛地沉下身子，使身体与马背同齐，趁他挥空第一剑时，左手用力挥剑而下，他的缰绳，马鞍与马什的连接处皆被斩断，借马速冲出危险距离，我尚未停稳马，就听到“咚”一声，接着传来封亦琅的痛呼：“哎哟！”我轻笑，看样子计划成功了。

 

转过马身，拍马迎上，停在他身旁，把剑扔到地上：“封公子，承让。”

坐在地上的封亦琅忽然大笑起来：“不愧是铉烈看上的人。”我一惊，难道是我伪装出了破绽？此时，单文野信步上前，伸手拉起封亦琅，不看我：“亦琅，你露馅了。”

封亦琅拍拍身上的尘土，刺咧咧的说：“我本不会演戏，你却非要我演。”说着，又将目光转向我和铉烈，“列哥，没想到吧。”

看到铉烈满脸得吃惊，我似乎才到原由，果不其然，封亦琅拍拍他的肩：“青腾来时，就料定他会与你同来，而且有事相求于单兄。”听到此话我就放心了不少，青腾定不会多说无用之话，玄列苦笑道：既已知道，又为何这般捉弄我们？”

“列兄，我们别无他意，只是对能被你欣赏的人很感兴趣。”封亦琅上前拍拍我，露出他好看的酒窝，“希望江兄也不要见怪才好。按约定请受我一拜。”

我伸手拦住了封亦琅：“不必了，江某受之有愧，刚才不过误打误撞险胜罢了。”

封亦琅眼睛一亮：“难得江兄如此大度，见你我年龄相仿，不知是否肯与封某结拜？”铉烈将目光投向我，依照我的个性断不会与初识的人结交，可看他毫无城府，以后又将会与铉烈的关系升级，所以我便答应了。恰巧遇到单文野那双如同盯着猎物的眼神，这眼神让我不舒服，也许一切并不像我看到的那么简单，还未细想，封亦琅随口问道：“江兄，你多大？”

我未加思索的脱口而出：“二十有一。”说完，竟看到所有人吃惊的表情，随即我意识到问题的症结，我明明失忆了如何知道自己的年龄，而且可以如此肯定。

小鬼，你成年了吗？来这种地方。

去年已经完成了成人礼。

哈哈，……成人礼？男人可不是靠这个长大的。

那种强烈的炙热感在胸腔涌动，不行，我不能再铉烈面前吐血，不能让他知道这件事情。


	4. Chapter 4

正当我无计可施之时，幸亏一侍从跑来来禀告封隐将军回府，令所有人过去，玄列察觉到我脸色异常，本欲开口，可我向他摇摇头，示意他赶快过去，玄列无奈的与封亦琅，单文野离开，临走前，封亦廊还嘱我，等他回来结拜之事。我笑着点头，他们走远后，我才将口中的血吐在地上，险些在铉烈面前控制不住，擦擦嘴，又吐了几口，才减淡口中腥咸的味道。

虽然铉烈是我为平等身份，但名义上我只是长老的随从，所以无权参与他们大人物的宴会，我独自回到客房，随行的其他人已经开始大吃大喝，那个因我而被玄列训斥的男孩拉我入席：“你回来晚了，大家都喝了不少。”说着，也递给我一海碗，我不做赘言，一饮而尽，男孩很开心地看着我：“哥，好酒量。”我不知道这男孩的名字，可我知道他没有恶意，伸手拍拍他示意他也喝酒，男孩油亮的脸绽放出天真的笑容，我潜意识的避开了，因为我讨厌这次演的笑容。  
“哥，你没吃多少东西，要回去吗？”他不解的问。

“是。”我言简意赅，不想再逗留。

南海失望的看着我离开，记得有人曾说过，不要记住他们的名字，只有这样射杀时你才心无旁骛。我不能对其他人产生感情了，不然到时候我还能下决心离开吗？连我自己都不十分确定。

忽然房门被敲响，我打开门没想到那个男孩站在门外，他手里捧着吃的，看着我：“哥，在吃点吧，过两天还要赶路。”  
我冷着脸，生硬的拒绝了，男孩难过得低下头，却不肯离开，他背后的人开始起哄：“克里，别自不量力，谁会看上你呀。”

“克里，人家可是长老亲选的随从，你就省省吧。”

我因对他们起哄的缘由不太清楚，也懒得插手管闲事，只将房门一关，屋外的哄笑，嬉闹声都与我无关。

忽然屋外有人大喊：“你们知道吗，玄列与封将军的长女订婚了，前面热闹得不得了。”

我不由得握紧了利刃，透过它的冰冷，我能感到脉搏的跳动，这是我还活着的证明，除此之外，我是不应该再有任何奢望。缓缓闭上眼，默默数着脉搏跳动的频率，很好，居然保持着均匀的跳速。

外面一直吵吵闹闹，好像在庆祝铉烈的婚事，而我置身度外的调息。不知过了多久，外面恢复了平静，我推门外出，谁想，玄列经代替那男孩站在门外，他一脸愧疚之色，慌忙的解释：“之君，事情……事情不是那样的……”

我摆摆手打断了他的话：“列，这样挺好的。”

玄列吃惊的看着我：“之君，你……你居然赞同？！”

我肯定的点点头，玄列拉住我的肩头：“之君，你知不知道我要说什么？”

“难道不是与封小姐的婚事？”我平淡地反问。

“那你为什么……”

“列，你，我都是男人，而族长需要子嗣，你应该比我更清楚。”我简单的分析。

玄列激动地喊出来：“我们可以收养别人的孩子。”

我真的没想到玄列会想到这一步，一时无语。

“之君，你……你是不是从来……从来就没有对我……”玄列的声音哽咽了。

“列，对你来说，没有什么比复仇更重要，而这场婚姻可以助你稳坐族长之位。”我冷静地告诉他，这就是现实，“有了封将军的支持，你就可以完成你对你父亲的誓言了。”

玄列一听我提起他父亲，不由得颓然，沉默无语。


	5. Chapter 5

铉烈不知是妥协了，还是看清了现实，默不作声的走开了。我也心烦意乱的关上了门，原来我也不可免俗的屈从于现实，还没来得及自我嘲笑，门又被敲响了，克制着烦躁的心情打开门，本以为是其他随行的人，没想到单文野依在门栏上，右手晃着酒壶，明显的邀请，可他找我做什么，难道偌大一个封府没有愿与他对饮之人？

“单兄，找我何事？”我明知故问。

“哈哈，江兄看不出来吗？”单文野没有正面回答我的问题，他在试探我？

“若是饮酒，恕我不能相陪。”我客气的拒绝。

“哈哈，我想这府中没有比你更适合陪我喝酒的人。”单文野微微凑近我，轻声低语，“意中人已有婚约，独饮倒不如陪我对饮。”

果然来者不善，青腾绝对不会把这件事告诉他们的，莫非刚才他也在这里？

“单兄，何处此言，江某不过旅途劳顿，想歇息了。”

单文野伸手想按住我的肩，被我不着痕迹的闪开了，他微愕，随即露出他招牌的笑容：“江兄，莫非嫌单某诚意不够。”

我不太擅长应付这种死皮赖脸的人，单文野没等我想到对策调笑道：“江兄，你在这般不爽快，我可就当你有意推托。”此人背景不明朗，也不好公然开罪，可偏偏他知道我太多忌讳的事，如今只能走一步看一步，等铉烈大局稳定，定要杀他以除后患。

“请！”我的态度随之转变，单文野嬉笑的领着我走出我们所住的别院，走向东面一处庭院，苍黎境内气候温和，庭院中的花儿争芳斗艳，我正揣测这是谁的庭院，单文野忽然停步回身笑盈盈的问：“此处景色可好？”

“好是好，却似女子的别院。”我直言不讳。

单文野赞许的点头：“江兄，好眼力，这是我为封夫人设计的别院。”

“那我们在此饮酒，岂不是大为不妥。”我顺着他的话说，看他打算耍什么花样。

“哈哈，没想到赤炼族中也有懂礼数之人，哦，我忘了，你不是赤炼人，而是拓恒人。”单文野故意讽刺赤炼族，“不过江兄不必担心，现在这里是我的住处。”他笑得颇为得意：“封夫人，自缢而亡了。”

我毫无兴趣地看着他，不知道他为何要提到一个我素未蒙面的人，更何况谈论主人的隐私，他就一点都不忌讳？

“单兄，我对封家的私事不感兴趣。”我冷淡的说。

“江兄不要着急，我还没有说到重点呢，封夫人本是前苍王的妃子，后御赐与封将军，可苍王刚一驾崩，封夫人就自缢了。”单文野故意把事情说的含糊不清，恐怕事情绝对不会是落花有意，流水无情那么简单，但单文野想透漏什么信息给我？事情尚未明朗，我淡笑不语，单文野一挑眉，笑道：“江兄，可能猜出一二？  
”  
“单兄，江某不擅长打哑谜。”我以退为进。

“给你个提示，封夫人入府时，以身怀六甲。”单文野怀笑道。

原来如此，难怪封隐会同意这门婚事。

“江兄，如需要单某相助，但言无妨。”单文野已坐在亭中的石椅上，自斟自酌起来，丝毫没有请我喝酒的意思，我大笑道：“单兄不是要我对饮嘛，怎么自个儿喝起来了？”如果我会因为知道内幕阻止这门婚事，单文野那你就大错特错了，我可不是什么好人。

单文野与我对视片刻，放声大笑：“江兄果然聪明，并非池中之物。”

“单兄，过奖，江某受之有愧。”我习惯性的坐在单文野的对面，石桌相隔，单文野击掌：“来人，把我的‘瑶池醉’送上。”

片刻，只见几个低眉顺目的女仆上酒，摆菜，眨眼的工夫，一桌丰盛的酒菜准备齐全，其中一个女仆低语∶“主人，已备齐。”单文野挥挥手打发了她们退下。

“江兄，尝尝这‘瑶池醉’可比得上赤炼的烧刀子酒。”单文野一摆手，我端起酒杯，压了一口，芳醇绵甜，酒香四溢，不仅赞道：“好酒，虽不如烧刀子那么辛辣，但醇香溢入唇齿间，别有一番风味，适宜细品，与我饮用有些可惜了。”

“哈哈，当今天下对你，我也不过尔尔，何况一壶‘瑶池醉’。”单文野仰头饮尽，话未完，我杀机已动，他的脖颈全部暴露在我眼前，这么近的距离，只要10秒，我就可取他性命，此人不除，迟早会成为铉烈的障碍。

袖中的利刃已滑入掌心，我只需抬手割断他动脉即可，忽然，有人大喊道：“你怎么在这里，让我好找。”


	6. Chapter 6

一听此声便知来人是封亦琅，我快速的收回利刃，望向封亦琅，还未开口，忽然耳边传来带着酒香的声音：“刚才你的瞳孔缩小了。”单文野的声音很低，除了我和他，封亦琅根本听不见，我装作若无其事笑道：“你找我何事？”

“江兄，莫非要失信于我？”封亦琅大步流星走上亭台，“当然是结拜之事。”

我摇头笑道：“岂敢，江某求之不得。”只要是与我有利之事，我怎么会拒绝。

封亦琅当然不知道我所想，继续问道：“江兄，你说你有二十有一，可怎么看都不足尔冠之龄。”

我这时才明白，先前他们是惊讶于此，与我失忆毫无瓜葛。青腾并没有把我的事情全部告诉他们，难怪单文野一直在试探我，他也看出青腾有所隐瞒。真是个难缠的家伙。

“你觉得呢？”封亦琅上下打量着我，“江兄看起来和我年纪相仿。”

单文野在我身后不远处笑道：“确实不像，但玄列长亦琅一岁，光看长相却不止啊。”的确，赤炼人骨骼粗壮，面貌老成，而苍黎人身形娇小，面貌清秀。

谁知，单文野话锋一转：“但拓恒人少有这般二十有余的相貌。江兄，我这里留有一幅二十岁的画像，也不如你这般。”

我这才注意到单文野的相貌，剑眉细目，略往上挑，薄薄的嘴唇微启，仿佛随时对情人吐露甜言蜜语，虽不如玄列那般阳刚，也不似封亦琅这般柔美，但不失为一位美男子，难怪府外那些人。

我淡笑道：“诸位不信，我也没有办法。”

封亦琅抢在单文野之前开口：“江兄，你今天决斗让封某佩服，封某虽喜好结交朋友，但结拜一事却是头一回，请受封某一拜，以后便以兄弟相称。” 说着，封亦琅单膝跪地，对着我叩首一拜，根本来不及阻挡，脑子却在想：原来苍黎人的结拜与赤炼有别，原听玄列提起他与青腾结拜之事，交换血酒，向天起誓。

“江兄，你不会一直让亦琅跪着吧。”单文野在一旁打趣，但紧接着又说，“单膝跪地，扶起他就可以喝结拜酒了，可惜我这‘瑶池醉’，便宜你了。”

我按照单文野所说，一一行事，结拜礼成，封亦琅兴奋得说道：“今天真是好日子，列哥做了我姐夫，而江兄成了我的兄长，双喜临门。”

我配合的含笑不言，善文野却带着玩味的笑意审视我，封亦琅毫无察觉的继续说道：“来，来，今日不醉不归！”说着，便将我拉在他左侧坐下，而善文野则在我的左侧坐下，封亦琅不知是高兴过头了，还是酒喝多了，话特别多。

“江兄，当初青腾略略几句，就让我对你欣赏不已，如今一见才明白，百闻不如一见。来，喝！”真不知青腾到底说了些什么，但我明白他为什么会这么做，他希望我留在玄列身边，协助玄列，可惜他却不知道铉烈的婚约，有了这门婚约，我只会成为铉烈的障碍。

我想着了魔似的一杯接一杯将这上好的‘瑶池醉’浪费在肚子里，明明知道喝不醉，可是依然想借此让自己糊涂。封亦琅酒力不支，居然伏在石桌上不动了，而我左侧的单文野，忽然拥住我的肩膀，凑在我耳边笑道：“江兄，你不妨再试试，看能不能杀了我。”

我没理会他，拨开他的手，单文野的笑声由小变大，仿佛料定我不会出手。

昨夜虽饮酒不少，但依然习惯性的惊醒，我一向和衣而睡，便于防身。推开门，天色未亮，随意望向玄列的住处，屋内依然亮着烛光，想必一夜未睡，那昨夜我与单文野饮酒之事，他应该全都知道。不知站了多久，忽然察觉衣服被露水打湿，才径直走过去，敲响他的房门。

玄列打开门看到我，一脸疲惫与醉意，我扫了一下屋内，桌上摆着好几支酒壶。

“列，你若想报国仇家恨，就不能这般放纵自己。”我厉声低喝。

他睁着迷蒙的眼睛盯着我，苦笑道：“你真得太像他了，从未将目光停留在我身上片刻。”  
我误以为他所说是醉话，便冷冷得问：“列，你是不是自恃过高，以为自己很了解站在你面前的人。”

玄列伸手过来抓我的手臂，被我毫不留情的挥开了，受伤的表情让我挫败，到底该如何让玄列死心，可心里有透漏着一种难以言喻的情愫。我几乎陷入他深邃的眼神中，一个声音打断了我们的对视。

“玄列次长。”这个声音唤回我的理智，我残忍的作出决定，走向声音的主人——克里。

“克里，我有些饿了，待我去找些吃的。”说完，头也不回地走在前面，，克里紧跟上我，如果地狱真的存在，我他妈的就该去那里！

看着一无所知而一脸开心的克里，他要是知道我的所作所为只是利用，他还能笑得这么开心么？脑海中不断闪现着无数带着天真笑容的孩子，最后倒在血泊中，他们是谁？难道是我手中的亡灵？最后一个孩子的脸好熟悉，没等我想起来，他就消失了……


	7. Chapter 7

这一日，封隐宴请赤炼的高层人物。为我们践行。出乎我意料的是，封隐的名单中也有我的名字，随即我猜到是封亦琅的意思，停留的这几日，封亦琅总会来与畅谈，其间我才知道封隐将军的母亲是赤炼人，他身上流着一般赤炼血统，能有如今的功名，想来付出不少代价，这恐怕也是他同意将女儿嫁给铉烈的另外一个原因，封亦琅对父亲的敬仰显而易见，随之又感叹，苍黎如今安于现状，忘战必忧。我不得不承认在这里我看不到士兵眼中的血性，而赤炼几乎人人眼中都有，难怪封隐称赞赤炼是天生的军人。

封亦琅与晚宴之前，又来我的住处，这次单文野竟也出现了，我不由得提高了警惕，可他依然笑得玩世不恭，封亦琅先开了口：“列哥，已经跟文野说了你所要找的人，今儿我把他给带来了，你可以好好地问他。”恐怕不是封亦琅所说的吧，现在的单文野怎么还敢于我独处。但是一想到铉烈为我所作，心念一动，此情我该如何偿还啊！

“你要找接近神的人，据我所知，除了赤炼族的巫女，就只有苍黎国的神谕奚峋谷和拓恒国的神使。”说到这里，单文野停顿片刻，坏笑道：“但很可惜的是，神谕已经失踪多年，而神使据传闻一直昏迷不醒。”说完，他嘲弄般的大笑起来，封亦琅忍不住出声：“啊！那江兄岂不是……”看到我面无表情，嘎然而止。

我等单文野笑完才问：“为何神使没有名字？”

单文野暧昧的笑道：“神使可是拓恒王的至宝，除了拓恒王，谁胆敢直呼其名。”

听着单文野话中有话，但我可以肯定一点，拓恒王很重视神使，只要他能开口，我就有把握见到他。“既然如此，拓恒王定然会救他。”我做出了判断。

单文野却闻言肆无忌惮的狂笑：“救他？拓恒王金屋藏娇，如何能不救他？”

我顿时明白单文野为何发笑，原来这神使不过是个幌子，实际上就是个娈童，真是荒唐。

封亦琅也明白单文野话中的意思，忍不住插嘴：“这与苍黎王有什么区别？以色相治国。”

“此言差矣，任何一个王者都必然有过人之处。”说着，单文野扫了我一眼，“可真正的天下者，又能有几人？”

我早已明白单文野有得天下之心，但他总将矛头直指我，让我不得不防，他看穿我有助玄列的族长之位的意图，又知我对他起了杀意，正常反应就算不将我处之而后快，也会避开我，可他答应了玄列帮忙，还明目张胆的挑衅我，莫非他以为我不敢妄动。

“那江兄就留下来吧。到我父亲的军队里。”封亦琅真诚的邀请。我明白他想我留在苍黎，只是很多事情身不由己。

“不是还有神谕奚峋谷吗？”我淡笑道。

“你别浪费时间了。”封亦琅还没等单文野开口抢先说道，“摄政王这些年拍出多少人都没找到他。”

“不试试怎么知道。”我坚决地说，其实这也是我离开铉烈的最佳借口。我不能死在一个可以被玄列找到的地方。

封亦琅失望的看着我，倒是单文野仿佛早料到我的打算，他的表现更坚定了我杀他的决心，此人野心勃勃，而且也很有实力，如果不是遇到我，也许真的能成为一代霸主，以我更不能等他羽翼丰满。

此时，玄列出现在我们身旁，避免与我对视，问：“讨论出结果了吗？”单文野笑道：“江兄，打算去找神谕。”

玄列身形微微一颤，仍然不看我：“这样也好，你可随我们一起去苍黎的首府。”

我勉强扯出一丝笑意，望向远处，这好像是我来到这里养成的新习惯。

晚宴甚是热闹，可席间除了司危，我再没见到第二个女子，连表演歌舞的都均为男子，但若不是他们的服饰，我也会误以为是女子的，我本就不懂歌舞音律，只能低头饮酒，晚宴渐渐进入高潮，忽然有个侍从模样的人悄悄来到我身旁，附耳道：“单公子，请您过去。”

我望着单文野空空的位子，沉思片刻，轻言：“好。”说罢，趁人不注意退出了晚宴，赶往单文也得别院。

谁知，还未入院，却与玄列不期而遇，他什么时候离席的，我离开是他明明还在席间。

玄列一言不发的盯着我，我只好先出声：“单兄约我有事，先行一步。”

玄列听后摇摇头，拦住我的去路：“是我，是我约了你。”我本能的退后与他拉开距离，玄列没料到我警惕的神色，一时没了反应。

“何事？”我知道此时此地都不宜与他有过多地纠缠，玄列低着头，仿佛在思考该如何开口，我正犹豫是否听他一言，谁料，玄列猛地抓住我的肩膀，我毫无防备，眼见着他的唇印上我的唇，这真的是铉烈？我还未来得及阻止他，就听见身旁“叮伶咣啷”物品落地有声，睁开玄列，望去只见一华衣女子胆怯的屈身去拣物品，可站在他身后的封亦琅吃惊的看着我们：“你，你们……”

我忽然觉得很像恶俗地抓奸剧情。那女子拣起东西，看了我片刻。眼神平静，我才注意到他的容貌与封亦琅有几分相似，定是铉烈的未婚妻——封亦珑。

我冷笑的盯着铉烈：“列，你居然玩计谋玩到我头上了！”

铉烈居然没有回避我的冷嘲，毫不避讳地说：“之君，如果我放下一切呢，你会不会留下？”

我看着他片刻，忽然明白这出闹剧的始作俑者，冷冷回答他：“列，你应该知道我的答案。”

说完，我推开铉烈走进别院，正遇上搂着女人的单文野，他笑得别有深意，是啊，他利用铉烈的计策得逞了，一切都在他的意料之中！

我跨步上前，右手握刃，直抵他的脖颈，片刻，鲜红的血渗出，吓得他怀中的女人惨叫一声，单文野一松手，她摔在我们之间，昏过去了。


	8. Chapter 8

“江兄，何不在用力些？”单文野挑衅地说。

“单文野，你真以为我不敢杀你！”我寒着脸说，又将利刃推进几分，他吃痛不住，紧皱双眉。

“之君！”铉烈在身后大喊。

我嘴角勾出一丝阴森的笑容：“单文野，我从未虐杀过人，希望你不会是第一个！”说完，收回利刃，希望你不会是第一个！”说完收回利刃，冷冷的瞥见铉烈：“发什么呆，还不快去澄清此事！”

等我们赶回席间时，却没有任何异常，单文野果然聪明，他设计的一切不过是想让封亦珑死心，并未想将事情闹大。司危像察觉到什么一般望向我，眼神探究，我坦然地正视她的目光，直到她疑惑的收回目光。

回到住处，封亦琅尾随而至，他拦住了铉烈，铉烈却望向我。

“列兄，你不觉得钱我一个解释吗？”封亦琅问道。

铉烈沉默片刻，转向封亦琅说：“是我一厢情愿的。”

封亦琅猛地挥拳。正击在铉烈的右脸上，瞬间，脸肿起来，铉烈吐掉口中的血水，哼哼的苦笑来：“打得好，我彻底清醒了。”说完，他就走出别院了，剩下我和封亦琅。

那张娃娃脸上不再有酒窝，仿佛在等待我的回答。

我平静的问：“你想怎么样？”

“你是因为要离开，才这么决定的？”他并没有质问我隐瞒与铉烈之间暧昧不清的关系，却是站在我的立场问话。

我目光快速掠过司危的门窗，淡笑道：“走是必然的，但与此事无关。”

“你从未……”封亦琅似乎猜出来，但又开不了口。

“是。”我坚定地告诉他，正如他所想，情感这种东西对我来言，是多余的，也是致命的，既然我已中毒，那就将这处腐肉切除，虽然会痛会流血，但至少我能活下来。生存是任何生物的本能，我也不例外。

封亦琅凝望了我许久，叹口气：“如果不是为了亦珑，我一定会将今日之事说出来的。”

此事不说，我也猜到与封亦珑的身世有关，但与铉烈夺位有益，我自然不会过问的，更不会出手阻扰。答应司危 促成结亲之事已完成，她如今要做得就剩下杀人灭口了。

封亦琅的声音打断了我的思绪：“江兄，你知道我为何非要与你结拜吗？”看到我摇头，他继续道，“因为你和文野颇像，当年他救了我，我欲与他结拜，他却说，他不想死的时候，有人哭哭啼啼，欠下一份情。”听完封亦琅的话，那个精于算计，始终试探我的单文野，竟多了些亲近感。

“连青腾都说，你们对于同样的目标采取的手段不同，但却为了达到同样的效果。”封亦琅说完便离开了。他说此番话，莫非看出我有杀单文野之心？我细细咀嚼着，我和单文也很像？如果真的是这样，他接近封亦琅和铉烈的目的，定时为了天下！此人不处，后患无穷。

我忽然察觉到有目光盯着我，抬眼望去，司危的窗子敞开，她示意我进去，怎么已经迫不及待要除掉我了？

我推门入室，司危关上窗子，走到我对面，那一刻，我也动了杀她的念头，可转念一想，若我和她都不在了，铉烈该如何是好。

“长老，有何事？”我打消了杀她的念头，看她打算如何对付我。

 

“大局已定，你有何打算？”司危沙哑的声音缓缓暗示我她的想法。

“长老，你会不知道？”我调笑道，否则克里怎么会无缘无故的升为随从，“恰好”与我共事。

“江之君，你既然知道，那就开诚布公，你什么时候离开？”司委紧紧盯着我，生怕我反悔。  
“与你们一同去皇城，我便离开。”我没让她失望，听到我的答复，司危像是松了口气。  
“希望你以后不会再出现。”司危如释重负，她对我的戒心始终没有消除过，可谁又知道，冥冥天意，注定我们的再次见面，而见面时，已物是人非。

离开了司危的住处，我尚未推开房门，就察觉到房门被人打开过，女人的残香还未散去，应该进去的时间不长。推门而入，借屋外的星光可看到桌前坐着一人，掩上房门，屋内又陷入黑暗之中。我死死盯着他，利刃在手，寒气逼人，步子丝毫没有凌乱。

单文野好以整暇的看着我：“江兄，怎么知道我在？”

“你既然敢来，又何须多问。”言语间，利刃已逼近单文野左胸，他灵活的闪身，躲开了我致命攻击，只划伤了左臂，当目光相撞时，就像极地相遇的两只狼，恨不得将对方生吞活剥。瞬间，单文野于腰间抽出一柄软剑，犹如银蛇狂舞，从未见他佩戴利器，原来一直藏于腰带之中。

兵器短一分则多一分的危险，对于他猛烈的攻击，我只能躲闪，根本无法近身一搏，而他似乎并不急于取我性命，只是在消耗我的体力，已无不可避免的划开了不少条口子。

“江兄，莫非你真的心甘情愿受制于人？”单文野边说，手中也不含糊，我知道他所指的是司危，想逼我动手杀了司危，你好渔翁得利，这招借刀杀人，都是我玩剩下的了。

趁他说话间，我瞥见床上的被子，几个闪身奔过去，他似乎也猜到我的意图，但已来不及阻止，只将剑身刺向我的胸前，我向后一仰，躲过他的攻击，同时掀开被子扔出去，被子阻了他收手的速度，我挺身弹起，猛地扑向他，借冲力将他压倒在地，，利刃直逼他的咽喉，谁知道，他竟硬生生地用左手握住利刃，血在我们之间坠下，染红了他的衣襟。我们的眼神再次相撞，我清楚地看到他满目狰狞，眼中充血，估计我也好不到哪儿去。

“江之君！你以为我会无备而来吗？”单文野的话斩断了我的杀念，难道……铉烈！！

我起手打掉他手中的软剑，将腿压在他的胸前，防止他突袭。

“说！！”我居高临下的命令他。

“我现在说了，只有死路一条。”他无视流血不止的左手。

“哼哼！”我狞笑道，“我会让你开口的。”

“我死了，他也不会活着的。”善文也毫不退让的回敬我，他的话提醒了我，如在此处用刑，难保不会被人发现。

“你放了铉烈，我放了你。”我收敛杀气，冷冷得说。

要不是他额头上滚下豆大的汗珠，谁也不会相信他受伤。他玩世不恭得笑道：“我的命可比他的值钱，你不觉得亏了吗？”

我知道他已经同意，就懒得废话，从他内衬上撕下几块布条，先将他手腕处用力勒紧，才缓缓撑开他的手掌，取出利刃，血又涌出来了，我熟练的替他包扎好。

“铉烈在哪里？”我擦拭好利刃，收进袖中，他小心的活动着手腕，苍白的手指因失血过多抖动，听到我的问话，抬头看我：“如果你没有强大的到能保护你的人，就不应该让她成为你的弱点。”

“他在哪里？”你以为我会不明白这个道理吗？我再次发问。

“封亦珑的别院。”单文野并不大的声音却让我一颤。


	9. Chapter 9

单文野缓缓的站起，坐在离他不远的椅子上，观察我的一举一动。

“你还妄想阻止婚事？”我冷笑看着他。

他无所顾忌的笑道：“愿赌服输，我既败给你了，自然会成全你的计划，只是……为何听到这个好消息，你没有一丝欣慰。”

我不想与他探讨这个问题，面无表情的警告他：“你要是再利用铉烈，我会不惜一切代价。”

单文野朗声笑起，但又因为手伤忍不住皱眉：“江之君，你不想知道如果刚才你一怒之下杀了我，铉烈会怎么样？”

我哧笑得看着他，刚才封亦珑那么“凑巧”的出现在闹剧中，虽然手中慌乱，可是他的眼神骗不了人。看到那种场面还能如此平静，这很反常，除非……，而且单文野又知道封亦珑的身世，这其中的奥妙并不难猜。

“江兄，甚是聪明，难怪某人一直不放心你。”单文野扬扬眉，毫不惊讶得说，“我给亦珑的只是些草药，铉烈死不了的。”

“为什么告诉我实情？”他现在亮出底牌，无疑是自寻死路，我猜测着他的意图，谁知，他玩世不恭的笑道：“你不是也再赌我不会杀铉烈吗？我同样赌你不会杀我。”

呵呵，单文野果然是个人物。当我知道铉烈所在却没有赶过去，的确是在赌他不会。可他在几乎丧命的状况下，还能冷静地思考，有点让人欣赏。

“你还不走？”我毫不客气的下逐客令，因为克里就要过来了，这件事还是让司危知道为好。

“江之君，你知道为何‘朱雀’不能像其他年那样被关进笼子吗？”单文野推门前突然开口，“因为它就算撞断脖颈或是双翼，也决不死在笼中。”说完，他别有深意的看了我一眼，然后悄无声息的离开。

我深深的吸了一口气，脱掉上衣，本来就是伤痕累累的身上有新增了几个小口子，简单的处理后，。就听到克里敲门的声音，换了套衣服让他进来，他告诉我：“长老下令，准备集合。”我笑着点头，拎起来时的简易行李，跟克里一行赶去集合地点，他笑得很开心，却不知道我早就识破他的身份。

刚到那里，就看到铉烈一人伫立，听到声音便望向我们，没想到他来的竟比我们还早，想必也是一夜未眠，看到我和克里，他不自然的说：“之君，你来了。”我尚未开口。克里说话：“铉烈次长，长老昨晚派人找你，……”话未完，就被玄列冰冷的目光截断了.

“我昨夜在哪里还要向你汇报吗？”铉烈不悦的声音让克里深深的埋下头，不敢看他。

这么拙劣的小把戏，想挑拨我们的关系，克里果然还是个孩子，我拍拍他说：“你先到那边去，我要和次长单独谈谈。”大概是害怕，或是因为我直接开了口，他也不好找什么借口留下，只得老老实实地走到一旁去等着。

铉烈没料到我会单独与他相处，眼神中泄漏了惊讶之意。

“列，之后，我们很难再有这种机会了，我只想再走前，提醒你三件事情，第一，堤防单文野，还有封亦珑；”

我没有理会他震惊的表情，继续说，“第二，成为族长之后，有些事情不方便你出面的，就让他人代劳；”他没理解了我的意思，有些困惑，但我不知该怎么解释，难道可以直接告诉他，要利用司危来确立自己的地位？

“第三，我走后，不可派人找我。”最后那句，我说得很快，但他依然听明白了，因为他的眼神流露着忧伤。

“之君，你真的要走？封小姐她说，……”铉烈停住了他想说的话，大概是怕我误会。  
估计封亦珑对铉烈所说的话无不是单文野的意思，既然他已不打算阻止这门婚事，那就没必要理会封亦珑的话。

“每个人都有自己应该做的事情，这就是责任。”我心平气和地说，我的责任就是不成为你的绊脚石。

“那……你还会回来吗？”铉烈紧紧地盯着我，期待着。

我现在的状况还能回来吗，就算我能活着回去，任义会不会第三次对我举起枪口……忽然，铉烈的手抓住我的肩头，坚定地说：“之君，我不会去找你，但我会等你回来，知道我死！”铉烈，你的誓言让我活得太沉重了，我讨厌谎言，但是它有时候就是在诱惑你。

轻松的拍拍他的手，笑道：“好，也许不用等那么久。”

谎言散发着它的魅力，我被诱惑，因为它可以让铉烈满怀希望的活下去。

听到我的回答，铉烈难以置信的看着我，我仿佛着了魔一般不断编织着谎言：“莫非你怀疑我的能力？”我笑得很自信，自信到让铉烈对我的谎言坚信不疑，铉烈因为惊喜而手轻轻的颤抖。

忽然一个油腔滑调的声音传来：“各位都来得很早啊。”

我面向单文野，只见他左手戴着与服色相似的手套，并不是很显眼，他似乎也意识到我的目光，将左手微微收进袖口，看样子他也不想别人知道此事。

铉烈则因心情大好：“单兄，没想到你居然亲自来送行。”

单文野瞟了我一眼，笑的一脸轻佻：“列兄，此言差矣，单某许久未回皇城，所以……”  
“你和我们一起走？”铉烈显然是刚知道此事，难道是封隐应允的？

此行，你到底有何企图,单文野!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
前后不像吗?是什么方面?人物个性还是情节?  
空,谢谢你的歌.

痛苦中~~~`~~~~  
君: 为什么我没有原来那么MAN了?  
妖:因为你是受啊.  
君:可谁认为我是??  
妖:好吧,我会让你成为男人的.(歧异)


	10. Chapter 10

落雁翎的景致与赤炼已相差甚多，越往南行，景色变得秀丽柔和，苍黎国的人享受着得天独厚的生存环境，到处可见依山傍水，亭台楼阁，我们一行人特别显眼，因为赤炼人身形高大，苍黎却很少能见到这般高大的人，风景虽好，但却让我很不适应，周围平静的气氛，总会让我产生无法把握的无力感，一路上我几乎不曾开口，铉烈因要去拜见苍黎王正在听司危的训导，单文野游手好闲的玩赏风景，只有克里一直跟着我，大概我表情过于严肃，他也不太敢开口。

正在行进中，一股熟悉的血腥味冲进鼻腔，我仿佛瘾君子吸食毒品般，精神一下子亢奋起来，我这时才看到单文野微微皱眉，他也察觉到了，但我们谁也没有开口，直到血腥吸引司危的注意，才下令加快行进的速度，根本不理会到底发生了什么，铉烈犹豫是否　应该去看看，将目光投向我，我轻轻摇头，他才忍住没开口。

忽然，一声让人无法忽略的惨叫“啊！！”传来，应该还没死，我快速的作出判断，司危沉默了片刻，沉声道：“江之君，你去看看，其他人原地待命。”妈的，想我死也不用这么明显的手段吧！

“长老，我也挺好奇，可否同去？”单文野虽是请示的语气，可已随我走出列队，司危僵硬得点了一下头。

我没理会单文野，他倒是很快追上我，笑眯眯的说：“有人想让你死，你要怎么谢我？”  
我看也不看他：“你知道那是什么。”

“呵呵，我可是在苍黎长大的，”他话锋一转，“看你能忍多久。”

血腥味越来越浓，我身体的每一个细胞都在沸腾，危机感会让我兴奋不已，同时也能把握自己。我借着掩体，巧妙的接近目标，单文野也似模似样的学我。映入眼中的景象竟是满地的鲜血和凌乱的肢体，一个华衣男子用扇子掩住口鼻，下令把三，四个少女推进栅栏中，少女们吓得瘫软一团，但仍然被人扔进了栅栏。

这时，我才看到满嘴是血的狮子，仿佛吃饱似的，缓缓迈向那几个吓的魂不附体的少女。  
我的余光却瞥见单文野挂着阴冷笑意的嘴角。

“没什么好看的，我们走吧。”我从容的作出了决定，他略显惊讶得看着我。

“我还以为你会救她们呢。”单文野冷笑道。

“那我不刚好中了某人的圈套。”我早就明白，逞英雄只会让你丧命黄泉。

我们又沿原路返回，所幸，没被人发现。单文野脸上又恢复了玩世不恭的笑容：“你有一颗冷酷的心，怎么会爱上别人？”

我苦笑，冷酷？这是极地狼所必备的。漠视生命，从不问目标的来历，不想为何要除去目标，我的任务就是射杀目标，求饶的声音，扭曲的面孔，对我来说，他们只是任务，其他的什么也不是。

“我很好奇，你曾经所在的地方。”单文野扬扬眉，又想试探我吗？不过你可失算了。

“我不记得了。”我简而言之。

“可你的反应和行为无不有所表现。”单文野边说边准备往前走，却被我警觉得拦下，我下意识的伏下身子同时也把他拉下，草丛间隐约可见几个穿着兵士服装的人朝我们走来，利刃已准备好，单文野似乎察觉到我的意图，轻轻摆手，然后突然站起来暴露了目标，无奈之下，我也只得站起来，那几个人走近我们，一看到单文野，先是一惊，马上行礼口中念道：“单公子。”

“呵呵，你们是张家的亲卫军吧？”单文野笑道。

“是的，单公子。我这就去通报我家少主，他要是知道您回来了，一定很欢喜。”其中一个兵士说道。

“呵呵，改日再去拜会吧，我要与朋友赶往皇城。”单文野扫了我一眼，这时，那几个兵士才意识到我的存在。

“是，单公子，那我们护送你们一程吧，这里……最近有盗匪出现。”兵士如此解释。

“好意心领，我朋友多是赤炼人，怕是不太方便。”单文野不软不硬的拒绝。

“那……”没等兵士再开口，单文野便拍拍我说：“走了。”

兵士不敢跟过来，但也不离开只能目送我们离开。我暗自揣测，刚才的事情多半是张少主所为，怕是有人擅闯，在周围设下人守卫。而单文野的身份更令人生疑，此人身份高贵，在封府就已经猜到了，而如今兵士又对其恭敬有加，只怕是苍黎国中相当有威望的人，但从对他的称呼可见不是朝堂中人。

“江兄，在想什么？”单文野笑嘻嘻的问。

“不必了，与我无关。”我冷淡的答复。

“哈哈，没想到我也有无人问津的一天。”单文野大笑道。

看我不再开口，他忽然停住脚步，转身狡黠的笑道：“江兄，可曾听闻苍黎三子？”

我转念一想，笑道：“莫非单兄就是其中之一？”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
妖:我打算第二部引进一下苍黎三杰,你会不会拍死我?

空:有点想!

妖:那你帮我起一个吧.

空:三雄

妖:太大了,他们都是一个国家的.

空:三英

妖:听起来怪怪的

空:三豪,三士,三星,三保

妖:还不如三英呢,三星都出来了!!

空:三才?

妖:像狗名

空:三智?三慧?

妖:象和尚

空:三凤??三宝??

妖:那算了,就叫三英吧.再糟蹋人,他们要造反了.

空:........

妖:你觉得三子怎么样?

空:好吧.就用这个吧.  
(起名字是很痛苦的一件事情!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

单文野笑眯眯的反问：“你说呢？”说完，他低头看着自己的左手，轻轻活动着手腕，仿佛在研究那只手的伤势。

他绝对不会是想借此向我展示他的身分，否则他在封府就这么做了。他会私下跟我提起什么苍黎三子，恐怕只会与神谕有关。

我没有回答他的问题，直截了当地问：“莫非你知道奚峋古与苍黎三子的关系？”

听到我的问话，单文野笑得更开心：“别说铉烈，我都不舍得让你走了。”

不理会他的挑衅，平静得看着他，他稍稍收敛笑意开口：“神谕奚峋谷就是苍黎三子之首，只可惜他应该也不是你要找的人。”

“此话怎讲？”我本是无神论者，对于神鬼之说只觉得是无稽之谈，所以从未对单文野提到的这几个所谓接近神的人存有什么希望，但单文野居然也会怀疑神谕，这就有些蹊跷。

“他是个相当自私的人，为了自己的自由，把最爱他的人都给出卖了，你说，他会帮你吗？”单文野吊儿郎当的笑容跟他的话很不符。

“既然此路不通，另寻一条路就是了。”我轻描淡写道。

话音刚落，单文野的招牌笑容瞬间消失：“江之君，你为何急于离开 ，莫非……有什么难言之隐？”

我眉尖一挑，笑道：“你留我，无非是想我助你。”无论他三番五次的试探我，还是利用铉烈，都是为了这个目的，他看出司危视我为禁忌，便想借此行笼络我，与其和他猜哑谜，还不如将其点破，免得纠缠不清。

听到他的企图被我揭穿，单文野的脸色阴沉到极点，就跟当初他总试图看穿我的感觉像极了。  
“请吧，单公子，长老他们也等了很久。”我作出一个“请”的手势，单文野一甩袖子，大步向前走去，我觉得好笑，可始终笑不出来。留下，我何尝不想！

渐渐看到赤炼的队伍，铉烈担心的望向我，我恭敬的站在司危面前，简述：“苍黎贵族驯兽，误伤了人。”

司危听完，面目凝重的点点头，然后下令继续前行，不再理会不时传来：“误伤人”的惨叫。  
当我们站在雄伟的城门前，才知道落雁翎只是个边城，城门上雕刻着硕大的两个字——皇都。这里就是苍黎国的首府，城市的规模和人口，从城门来往的人群就可见要比我们途径的所有城池多上两倍，这里的盘查显然要比落雁翎要严格多了。即使司危出示了封隐的特别通行证，依然要接受严格的检查，当然这只是对于赤炼人，而当单文野战在他们面前要求检查时，他们立刻打开大门让我们一行人进城了。

队伍一进城，立刻被皇都的繁华与新奇所吸引，这里是苍黎国经济，政治，文化的中心，偌大一个城池，竟不会因为人多而显得拥挤，喧闹。古老的城池就像一位雍容，端庄的贵妇，微笑的迎接所有进入她怀抱的人们。

司危按照刚才守卫所说，带领我们到了指定的客栈，铉烈大概想问我，在那里到底发生了什么事，但却被司危叫进房里去了。而克里被分配与我同一间屋子，我本就浅眠，更不习惯屋内睡着一个并不熟悉的人，所以意识一直很清醒。

翻身下床，见克里仍在熟睡中，便悄然推门而出，利于晨风中，竟不觉冷，但过于安静的气氛，让我略感不妥，习惯了赤炼即使深夜，依然听闻凛冽的风声，夜晚出没的兽吼，散发着马粪，草腐的气味，感受到这些才觉得安心。

轻微的推门声惊扰了我，光线不够亮，只是隐约看见从房内走出一个瘦小的人影，轻轻掩上门，小心翼翼向我这边走来，那人显然没有发现我，我没有回避。

当她看到我时，吓了一跳，但稚气的脸上很快堆起笑容：“公子，需要我陪你吗？”

说着，伸手过来拉我的衣袖，我很不给面子的避开。原来是雏妓，看来无论这个国家有多么光鲜的外壳，也掩盖不住其中的丑陋。

“公子，你真的……”她不死心地说。

“不必了。”我随知道他是迫于生活，但本能排斥，因为来历不明的人并不一定都是偶然。她悻悻的离开，我轻轻揉揉眉心，淡淡的说：“你打算看到什么时候？


	12. Chapter 12

司危从隐蔽处走出来，她打量着我，仿佛我才是偷窥者。

“长老，不知你又有何赐教？”我冷笑地问。

“单文野打算挽留你？”思维和我已不需要掩饰什么。

“是。”我淡淡地回答，她既然会问这件事，就表示她已经有十足地把握，所以无需说谎。

“你，有何打算？”司危虽不希望我留在铉烈身边，但更不希望我留在单文野身边，对单文野的了解，她未必比我少。

我忽然生出戏谑之心，淡笑道：“在未找到回去的方法之前，我需要一个栖身之地。”

司危美目一挑，冷笑的斜视着我：“江之君，你可知单文野是何等人物？”

我轻松的依在承重柱上，笑道：“你我都很清楚，不是吗？”

司危缓缓正过身子，面向我沉重地说：“列，要是有你一半就好了。”想挽留我吗，恐怕没这么简单吧。

“长老，你想说什么就直言吧。”我微笑的垂手而立，终于沉不住气了，司危？

“江之君，你能答应我，决不为难赤炼族吗？”司危许久才开口，沙哑的声音透漏着几分苍凉，这却不是我所想到的，她并没有劝我回赤炼，或是劝我不要助单文野，而是想得更实际和长远。我有些感慨，只是她为何笃定我会答应她的请求。

看到我未开口，司危毫不犹豫的跪下了：“江之君，就算你恨我，也请你不要为难铉烈！”  
我笑不出来了，司危竟为了铉烈向我下跪，微微颦眉，别开眼神，淡淡地说：“你起来吧，我对单文野的提议没兴趣。”

那时我根本没有意识到自己犯了个致命的错误，向敌人言明自己真正的意图，无疑是给自己致命一击，不然我也不会有之后的狼狈不堪。果然，一遇到铉烈的事，我就乱了。只是后来经历过太多变故，我就再也没有乱过了。

听到我的回答，司危扶着栏杆站起来，低着头，看不到她的表情，她轻声说：“多谢。”然后回到自己的屋里，留我一个人仰天自嘲：想当个局外人真难呀。

翌日，铉烈打理妥当，便随长老进宫，晋县赤炼族为苍黎王寿辰的贡品，张家的少主居然打听到单文野的落脚处，令人请他去府上一聚，虽不见单文野有丝毫的欣喜，但还是去了。  
我本打算自己随处走走，但克里却非要同我一起去，当时觉得也没什么，反正再过几日我便会离开，就答应了。

皇都的街道宽敞平整，路旁经营的小店都各有特色，想到之后可能要自己四处游荡，便想买些必备品。克里更是被眼花缭乱的货物，弄得心血来潮，巴不得什么都试试。为了避嫌，我没有去专门经营兵器的店，而是买了些极为普通的东西，便于随身携带，也不会引起人怀疑是武器。比如，编织鱼网的细丝，一支镶着金属花瓣的发簪等一些不起眼的物品。

克里似乎完全忘了监视我的使命，只顾自己看得开心，想必是第一次来皇都。他居然用自己所带的兽皮换了一把简易的长剑，腼腆的说：“哥，送给你。”

我笑着说：“不必了，带着上路很不方便。”其实我更想说的是，苍黎人本就排外，贸然带着长剑上路，只怕是自找麻烦。

克里有些尴尬的站在那里，不知所措，我忽然记起着孩子与我有意，淡淡地说：“这是把好剑。带回赤炼上阵杀敌，实现它的价值。”听完我的话，克里用力的点头。

“再到前面看看。”我说着便向另一件店铺走去，克里随后跟上，这家店铺主要卖字画，我虽不是很懂，但却被其中一幅所吸引，华中是一位出尘脱俗的男子，青蓝色的便服仍然掩盖不住他身上的气质，更可笑的是，我竟觉得似曾相识。

“这话中之人是谁？”我忍不住问。

“客官，你是外地人吧，这画中的人可是我国的神谕大人。”店主面带微笑，语气中竟有说不出的自豪，“而且，这画是不卖的。”

神谕？奚峋谷？我难以置信的再次盯着画卷，为何我会觉得见过他，这是不可能的！！

我的表情可能太过惊讶了，克里都察觉出来，轻轻拉我的衣袖，我才回过神，望向店主问：“这画不卖，又为何悬挂于此呢？”

“客官，皇都中凡是神谕曾到过的字画店中都会悬挂他的画像，但只有我家这幅是天下第一画师楼公子亲力亲为的。”看他那份不知从何而来的得意，我笑着点点头，但心中却想，莫非这楼公子是见过神谕的？我忍不住再次端详画卷。

出了店铺，我和克里就被十几个侍卫团团围住，克里吓得慌忙拔出剑，“仓啷”，“仓啷”十几把刀出鞘。我不禁暗自叹气，这孩子恐怕没见过这种场面。

“把剑放下。”没等侍卫叫嚷，我就开了口，克里虽然不明白为何，但还是听话的照做了。

望着十几把出鞘的刀锋，我冷笑道：“诸位，不知有何贵干？”其他的是为都望向正对着我的那个侍卫，他才意识到：“那个，我家公子要见你！”他反应过来，语气变得强硬。

“抱歉，在下于皇都并未有朋友。”现在是特别时期，我怎么能不警惕。

“你的意思是你不去？？！”他仿佛受到极大的侮辱，声音也不由得提高，“你可知道我家公子……”

“蠢货！”一声怒斥把他的声音截断，一个身着华衣的男子从他们让开的路中打量着我，一张儒雅而清秀的脸，不知为何竟觉得不像苍黎人。


	13. Chapter 13

那名男子摇着手中一柄折扇，缓缓走向我，脸上有一丝轻蔑的神情，对视许久，他指了指左侧的酒楼，：“可愿上去一叙？”我还未开口，杀气骤起，隐藏在暗处的杀手可不能眼前这群废物相提并论。他故意暴露杀气，是威胁！

“好，”我爽快地答应，“只是让他回去报个信。”我指指克里，那男子扫了一眼克里，觉得他们什么威胁，一收折扇：“好。”

折扇一收，杀气立刻从身后消失，这是职业杀手的作风，选择最简洁又不易察觉的手段，让人防不胜防。

只是这样一个顶尖杀手怎么回听令眼前这个看似并没有武功的富家公子，不会是为了钱那么简单，这么好的身手多几个雇主可以赚得更多。

男子摇着折扇，引领我走进那家叫御谨阁的酒楼，酒楼中并无其他客人，应该是他包下这家酒楼。随他上了二楼，推门入了一临街的包间，里面的装饰很考究也很奢华，只是不想里面还坐着一个人，此人用纱巾掩住口鼻，唯一能看到的就是眼睛，一双波光流转的美目，眉心有一颗红朱砂，越发映衬着那双眼睛顾盼生姿。

见我入内，那人也打量着我，目光很仔细，审视完毕，轻言细语：“果真相像？”领我上来的男子合拢折扇，似笑非笑道：“正是。”

我不知他们再说什么，淡笑道：“两位，你们已经见过了，没事的话，我先行一步。”

“慢着！”领我上来的男人居然自不量力的伸手阻止我，我抬手一挥，他竟后退好几步，这家伙一点功夫弟子都没有，无视他大为吃惊的表情，倒是蒙面人倒是处乱不惊得看到我：“呵呵，有趣，你叫什么？”声音清甜，竟分不出男女。

我头也不回的往外走：“有必要吗？跟踪那男孩子的人会告诉你的。”

“你……你怎么……”拿折扇的男子几乎脱口而出，但忽然反应过来又把话咽回去了。

我特别留意了一下是否有杀气，然后推门而出，门外几个侍卫都已刀出鞘一半待命，我条新的勾勾食指：“来吧。”哼，真是不知者无畏啊，我就算当场杀了他们，他们的主子也不会去我性命，因为那两人要杀我，绝对不会让他们动手，而是那个始终未露面的杀手。  
眼前这几个人，只需徒手便可拧断他们的脖子。得到不杀的指示，他们只好乖乖的收好刀，眼睁睁看着我离开。

此人身份不明，但一定是皇都中身份就为显贵的人物，现在最明智的做法无疑是马上离开皇都，可那样就会给铉烈带来麻烦，这段时间，他们恐怕已经调查清楚我的身份了，打定主意，我放慢脚步，盘算着如何应付着突如其来的麻烦。回到客栈，却不想单文野居然等在那里，一见我回来，他摇摇头说：“我就知道你会回来。”

“找我何事？”我站定后看着他。

“如果让你走呢？”单文野嬉皮笑脸的问。

“你已经知道了？”我没想到他竟这么快就知道了，难道是克里说的？应该不会。

他没有正面回答我，而是反问：“又是为了铉烈？”

我耸耸肩，没有回答，绕开他准备去看看克里的状况。

“哼，与我何干，反正苍黎王感兴趣的人又不是我。”单文野的话无疑像一颗重磅炸弹，本以为那两个人身份高贵，极有可能是皇族，但万没料到其中一个是苍王本人，难怪会有顶尖杀手在侧护驾。

“你如何得知此事的？”问完后，看到单文野的嘲笑，我才意识到，这样一个重量级人物身边怎么可能不安插眼线呢。

“改变主意了？”单文野调笑道。

我淡笑得摇摇头：“那我就更不能走了。”

“疯子！”单文野忽然牙咬切齿的低吼一声，然后头也不会地走了。

我们很像吗？恐怕只是擅长揣测对方的思维模式而已，可谁也左右不了谁。说不定，单文野比我还要有人性些，不然他也不会来劝我吧。

克里见我安然无恙，不只是该哭还是该笑，不由分说地扑过来，我条件反射般的躲开了，他一时僵在那里，眼泪忍不住涌出来：“哥，我知道我比不上次长，但我愿意跟着你，无论去哪里。”

我解释：“我只是不习惯于人有肢体上的接触。”除了格斗或肉搏时。

“那铉烈次长呢？”他的声音哽咽，但他的话却触到了我的圣地，看着他的泪水，我毫不感觉，跟看到烈的是不一样的，因为看到列的眼泪，我会不忍，郁闷。所以我很冷酷的告诉他：“铉烈不会出卖我。”

听到我的话，克里像被雷击了一般，一动不动的看着我，满脸的惊讶与羞愧，如果彼此连信任都无法建立，就不可能建立任何实质性的关系，我之所以信任铉烈，是因为他一直都信任我，哪怕我真的背叛了他。

看着克里无言以对，我淡淡地说：“不要和铉烈比较。”因为没有人配。

我扔下克里一个人出去，铉烈的身影闯进了我的视野，还没来得及开口，铉烈拉住我急忙说：“之君，你必须马上走，否则……”

“列，你在干什么！！”司危大喝道。


	14. Chapter 14

我越过铉烈的肩头看到强忍怒气的司危，微笑的看着铉烈：“列，我正有些事要请教长老，有什么稍后再说。”

铉烈焦急的开口：“可是……”

我故意忽略铉烈的表情，走向司危：“长老，可否单独谈谈？”

司危狐疑的看着我，犹豫了片刻威严的点点头，我随她进了屋内，司危命人在外面看守，可见她也意识到此次谈话的重要性。

司危面无表情的坐下，我主动开口：“长老，你想让我接近苍黎王？”

司危敌视了我片刻才点点头，我毫不客气的坐在她对面：“理由。”我想知道她的目的，到底是什么。

司危直言不讳道：“苍黎王一直霸占着我族的圣物——天谴，我要你把它取回来。”她的口气中丝毫没有请求的味道。

“长老，你不觉得这样借刀杀人的方法瞒不了我吗?”苍黎王决不会把天谴随便扔在屋里，宫中的侍卫也不会是装饰品，我此去无疑是自寻死路。

“你！！”司危美目怒瞪，“江之君，你竟敢……”

“长老，你的要求太强人所难了，难免我不会想得太多。”我完全可以拒绝帮她，如果不是知道此事一定会对铉烈有利。

司危略显不悦：“你有什么更好的办法？”

“明人不说暗话，我可以帮你拿到天谴的藏匿图，但相应的，我要知道一些真相。”我说完就不再开口了，她若是同意，自然好，她若是不同意，她的损失比我的要得多。

看着司危沉默无语，其实是在做复杂的思想斗争，从未处于劣势的她，恐怕是要花些时间考虑，值不值得与我做这笔交易。

时间一分一秒的过去，司危始终没有开口，只是一直盯着左手的戒指在研究，我微笑的站起来：“长老，那我就不打扰了。”

“且慢，江之君，我答应你！”司危仿佛下定了决心般的开口。

我又坐回原位上，看着司危，她一脸挫败，而我也没有开心得情绪，因为我要问的是关于赤炼族隐藏的真相，如果玄列知道我用这种不耻的手段，会不会寒心？

“长老，如果我没有猜错，天谴应该是赤炼受苍黎庇护的条件之一吧。”我的语速很快，因为时间紧迫。

在某些方面，司危确实让人佩服，她只要一旦下定决心，就会全力以赴。

“的确。”司危不看我，一直看着她左手中指的戒指，“我族大白于拓恒后，无路可走，我只得提出向苍黎俯首称臣的办法，本来事情是由摄政王负责，可不知前苍黎王如何得知我族圣物的存在，非要逼我们交出天谴，迫于无奈我们只得同意了。”

“天谴可有什么鲜为人知的秘密？”我不相信前苍黎王毫无原因的非要一柄没什么用的天谴。  
思维抬头看了看我，又望向那枚戒指，摇头：“我也一直不明白。为什么他非要天谴不可？”  
“这么说，天谴与巫女相同，并没有什么实际的作用，那你为何要执著于天谴呢？”我有点不相信她的托词。

“天谴是族中的圣物，却因为我的原因一直被苍黎霸占，我是担心有人会借此打击我，从而影响到铉烈，但如果族中知道我有取回天谴之意，自然奈何不了我。”司危的这番话倒是颇有道理，谁知道，为了反对铉烈当族长，会不会有人拿此事作为把柄，而且会影响铉烈的后盾力量。

“长老，你如何知道苍黎王对我有兴趣？”我微笑的问。

“我们与摄政王交谈时，有人带话给他，之后他便提出让你今夜进宫见苍王。”司危皱皱眉，“你如何认识苍黎王的？”

“很凑巧，详情你可以问克里，他知道。”我暗自想到，没想到苍黎王动作迅速，恐怕我刚离开，他就已经知道我的身份，才会派人去向摄政王要人。只是，我不明白堂堂的苍黎王为何会对我有兴趣，还有他们的对话，说我和某人很像，莫非这就是原因？

看到司危探究的眼神，我掩饰住出神的表情，笑问道：“长老，我还有一事不明，不知为何长老特别偏爱铉烈，莫非与铉烈的身世有关？”

司危浑身一颤，猛地抬头紧紧盯着我，她大概以为这件事一辈子也不会有人知道，而我这么做，只是为了自保。


	15. Chapter 15

“玄列他知道了吗？”司危恢复平静后问出了第一句话，我坦然地摇头：“我只是想确认你不遗余力地帮铉烈的目的，是为了铉烈还是为了你自己？”

司危不住的转动戒指，斟酌的开口：“那你应该知道铉烈的生母是谁把？”

“上一任巫女。”我开诚布公。

司危的表情顿了一下，点点头：“你是怎么知道的？”

“长老，这不是重点，”我避开她的问题，“重点是你值不值得铉烈信任？”果然我后半句话一出口，司危脸色变得异常难看。

“至少比你的可信度要高。”司危毫不示弱地说。

我笑道：“那倒未必。长老，我有两个猜测，不知你有没有兴趣听听？”看她没有出声，我就继续说道：“一，铉烈的生父是拓恒人，你想让铉烈亲手杀了他；二，你打算借铉烈的仇恨统一天下。”说完，司危几乎按捺不住怒火的瞪着我。

可到底是一族的长老，她只是动怒，却很快克制住了。

“很可惜，你都猜错了，”司危调整了一下戒指，“我只是想为冥音（前巫女）完成她的心愿，让她的孩子代替她改变这注定的命运。”

我看着司危异常于平日的表情，她仿佛忘了坐在她面前的是她最不信任的我，完全沉浸在过去的追忆中:：“如果冥音不是巫女，那悲剧就不会发生，她只是想反抗巫女的命运，只是想证明巫女所生之子并不会覆灭赤炼，并不是罪恶之子，为此，她甘愿自尽。”

“所以你没有杀铉烈，而是把他保护起来，可前族长又怎么会同意的？”我坚信事出有因，若违反常理，必然有所隐瞒，司危轻叹一声：“因为玄征爱着冥音。那样一个女子，谁都会爱上她的。”

“长老，你没说实话。”我注意到破绽，笑着摇头。

“你是想说族中的男子不能见巫女的事？”司危扫了我一眼，又望回那只戒指，“那是因为发生了冥音出逃后，才强行将现任巫女封闭在那里，之前，巫女是可以随处走动的。”

“这就是你一心要让铉烈成为族长的原因？”我心中似乎明朗一些司危并未说出口的事实。例如，玄征放过铉烈是因为爱，那你又为什么呢，只怕比玄征更深吧。

“长老，你们是在哪里找到他们的？”若是依靠高科技寻找两个人倒不是件难事，但要依靠这里的科技水平，恐怕一辈子也很难找到。

“就是在原来赤炼与拓恒的交界处。”司危不明白我为何会如此发问，抬头看看我。

我不由得产生一个大胆的猜测，难道冥音是故意的？

“长老，你如何得知玄列生父的身份？”我按照自己的猜测推理下去。

“冥音亲口告诉我的，”说完，司危似乎也意识到了什么，但随即摇头，“赤炼女子择偶的标准，多为强悍勇猛的类型，舱里人很难符合这种标准，而赤炼人决无可能，所以……”

司危的话不无道理，而她亦是女子，可此番话却阻碍了我的分析，为了不引起司危的猜疑，我打算结束此次谈话；“长老，现在我可以相信你，”说着站起身，“我也该准备准备去见苍黎王了。”  
就在我转身的一瞬间，司危不由自主地“咦”了一声，我回望她，她已经掩饰好表情：“不要让玄列知道了。”

我点点头，便出去了，门卫仍然站在门两侧，玄列就在不远处等我，看得出他的焦虑，我笑得坦然：“列，信不过我？”能在死前在为他做点事，我甘之如饮。玄列似乎忘了场合，毫不顾忌的拥住我，我没有拒绝，因为我找不到拒绝的理由，这样他至少不会对我起疑心。

“之君，我宁可你走，也不愿……” 玄列痛苦的轻言道。

我拍拍他的背，安抚他：“事情既然来了，逃避是解决不了问题的。”

玄列的手臂更加用力了，我拍动的手也停下来，缓缓的垂在两侧，任由他抱紧，我知道怎样有效的处理情绪激动的人，但对于玄列我去不知道该怎么做。也许在不知不觉中，我已经把他归入心理。

猛然间，我察觉到有人在看我们，抬眼望去，看到一双通红的眼眶，眼神中的忧伤，是我所不能理解的。

后来，我才明白，当一个人走进你的心理，会与他感同身受，但对你来说的一个外人，那你就不能理解了。


	16. Chapter 16

玄列就这样一直到单文野出现才放开我，单文野不做赘言单刀直入：“你不能这样进宫。”

我当然明白他所指点头：“列，借我一套你的衣服，嗯，要值钱的那种。”玄列误以为我见苍黎王要盛装表示尊重便引我倒屋中去取。

玄列将衣物交给我后，示意单文野随他一起出去，我摇头：“无碍，我还要单兄帮忙呢。”便说边除去身上的衣物，一身的伤疤再算不上健硕的身上，无疑是一种荣耀。

单文野显然被这些伤疤惊呆了，铉烈之间见过倒没什么特别大的反应。我拍拍玄列：“再帮我找些麻绳回来。”玄列不明所以，我笑道：“我总要带些防身的东西。”玄列听后点头离开，我已经穿好衣物，拿出买的那只发簪用力把镶在上面的花卸下，取出后面约为2cm的金属箔片，含入口中藏于舌下，才开口：“宫中的杂物一般仍在哪里？”

单文野从震惊中会过神来：“你不可能把利器带进宫中的，见苍黎王前都要沐浴更衣……你怎么会知道！！”他很快猜出了我的用意，难以置信的看着我。

“苍黎人情是赤炼人，又怎么会让我穿成这般见他们的王。”我整了整并不是太合身的衣服。  
单文野沉默了许久才开口：“把利器给我，我会想办法带进宫。”

我摇头：“我不想欠你的。”听完我的话，单文野没有反驳而是从怀中掏出一张锦帛，展现在我面前竟是地图。

“这是皇宫的草图，”单文野慵懒的开口，“暂时借你看看。”我一愣，没想到这种东西，他都能搞到。

“为什么？”我边看图边问他，如果现在还想劝我助他，时机也选的太仓促了。

单文野不改往日的嬉笑：“我很有兴趣，看你如何对付苍黎王。”这话我是信的，虽然我并不了解苍黎王，可从中人对我要见他的反应，就能猜出一二。

“不管你出于什么目的，我都很感谢你。”我将锦帛还给单文野，他略显吃惊，大概没想到我这么快就记住图中的内容。要说全部记住，那是不可能的，但要记下对我有用的地方还是不难的。

“江之君，我对你越来越有兴趣了，也许……我得好好想想。”单文野无意间露出他的左手，上面被包扎的很专业，只是他的话意义不明。

“很遗憾，我并不感到高兴。”我淡淡地回答他。

这时，玄列回来，将麻绳递给我，然后但有的看着我，单文野见状知趣的耸肩：“不打搅了。”说完抬腿走人，并将门掩上。

我将麻绳熟练的编成腰带，将利刃藏于其中，然后系在腰间，竟一点也看不出来，玄列也惊呆了。

“之君，这样太危险了，”玄列满眼担忧，“他……都怪我没有能力保护你……”

我阻止了他的自责，人在江湖，身不由己的道理，我早就明白，怨天尤人只会让我更加被动，我能活到现在靠的是我生存的本能——实力。

“列，只是去见见苍黎王而已，”我轻松的说，“会有什么危险。”

玄列应该不知道我此去的目的，单就我去见苍黎王之事，他不应该如此担心，而单文野的表现也有些异常。

“之君，世人都知道苍黎王的嗜好，”玄列顿了一下，“将其中意的人或物留在宫中，不满意后宁可毁了也不会让与其他人。更有甚者，他为了拥有独一无二的东西，竟将制造者处死。”说完，玄列的脸色变得更难看了，难怪单文野会那么说，看样子，司危自知杀我无望，就想出这么个办法，呵呵，我竟然犯下如此低级的错误。

我无奈的笑着摇头自嘲，玄列不明白我为何发笑，压低声音说“ 之君，现在走还来得及。”他灼灼的目光让我觉得耀眼，但是一个念头一闪而过，如果我扔下赤炼族，带玄列走！我就那么紧紧地盯着玄列，话差点就脱口而出，忽然敲门声响起，门外传来克里的声音：“次长，苍黎王派人来接江之君。”

我像冬天里忽然被泼了一盆冷水，浑身一颤，顿时清醒，我有什么资格带走玄列，自己都自身难保了，苦笑的应道：“马上就到。”

玄列一时不知该说什么，而我能说得也只有两个字：“珍重！”

然后推门而出，关门，将我的妄想紧紧关在身后，脑海忽然闪出任义的话：像我们这种人能活下来就不错了，还奢望什么。

我面无表情地走到那些侍卫面前，司危也在，看到我，他沙哑的声音缓缓说：“杨侍卫，这是赤炼族进献的寿礼——江之君。”

冷笑慢慢在我嘴角蔓延……


	17. Chapter 17

我听到铉烈的脚步声，便开口道：“走吧。”杨侍卫看了我一眼作了一个“请”的手势，不去看身后担忧的目光，走得义无反顾，管你是什么苍黎王，我倒要会会你。

我们骑马而进，杨侍卫前面领路，我居中，身后是十几个侍卫，天色已晚，仍可见路上有来往的行人，只是见到我们一行人都纷纷避开，生怕冲撞，路灯渐亮，不久便可见皇宫的雄伟，夜间，皇宫明亮的像白天，宛如黑暗中的光明之城。下马，杨侍卫上前与门卫简单交流，亮出令牌，门卫便去通报，其间，我一言不发，杨侍卫一看便是沉默寡言之人，所幸消息传回得很快，门卫告诉我们：“苍黎王派人来接江之君。”杨侍卫点点头，把我交给门卫，眼见我随门卫进了宫门，身后才传来远去的马蹄声。

正如门卫所说，果然有十几个侍从打扮的人等着我，其中一个微微抬头，脸上蒙着纱，只露出一双明眸，那一瞬间我竟以为是在酒楼遇见的人，可此人眉心没有那个映人的红朱砂。

“江公子，请随我来。”那人柔柔的开口，我才注意到此人是女装打扮，声音细细分辨竟是女声。可跟她同行的却是男性，这让我觉得蹊跷。

跟着她行了许久才停到一处，那女人又揉揉得开口：“江公子，请沐浴。”我心中冷笑，果然来了，信步走进屋内，已站好一排男子，手中托着用具，我故意将衣物脱得很慢，一一看过托盘中，有浴巾，内衬，中衬，外套，腰带，一只碗口大的金属器皿，我一愣，居然想得如此周密。

我跨进浴盆中，将身体泡入水中，浸泡了一会儿，我开口：“麻烦将烛台移近些，我看不清。”那名女子举着烛台立在浴盆边，我猛地站起来，吓了她一跳，趁她无防备，一把夺过烛台上的蜡烛，喝道：“你站在那里我就能看见了吗！！”

她怯生生地低头道歉，我又将蜡烛放回烛台：“站过来！！”

她本已站在最边上，只得将烛台举近，我在水中轻捏着手中的蜡，突然将头沉入水中，迅速将口中的刀片包裹于蜡中，强行吞咽于腹中，耳边听到女声的惊呼，我猛抬头，甩起的水珠溅了她一身，本就单薄的衣服，显出她尚未发育的身材。

一旁的侍从也吓得够呛，我冷冷的站起来：“洗完了。”

反正在苍黎人眼中赤炼人就是粗鲁与野蛮的代名词，说着，我不理会那女人，一把扯过浴巾，自行穿戴。

走到最后一个器具，侍从示意我漱口，表面上是漱口，其实是防止有人将利器藏于口中，漱了三遍，还要张口检查才算过关。

那女人顾不上湿透的衣服，忙领着我去见苍黎王，大约有在宫中行进了半个小时，我凭借记忆中的地图判断出我所走过的路径。

不远处已传来乐器的声音，我知道快到了，走到一座灯火辉煌的宫殿，女人示意我稍等，他要去通报。我忽然看到殿外跪着一个人，衣着想是个武将，，这时，大殿上传来允我进宫的传唤声，我从那个武将身边经过，两人目光相对，此人目光清澈，不像奸邪之辈。

不做多想，我就迈进宫门，这座宫殿不算最大，殿中的人也不是很多，主位上果然坐着那个掩面的少年，不因为别的，只因为此时殿中的他依然掩面，只是纱巾换成了珠帘，美目与朱砂格外显眼，两旁坐着几个已经醉眼迷离的男子，其中也有那个拿折扇的男子，一见我进来，他摇晃的站起来：“寒儿，你终于来了，好戏可以开始了。哈哈哈……”说着，拍拍手，从殿外涌进十几个侍卫，我看到了杨侍卫。

“哈哈，你们尽情享乐吧。”那男子大笑道，扔下一句话又坐回去边饮酒边饶有兴趣的欣赏，其他的人也跟着笑起来，那种笑是一种嘲弄。

我大概猜到他的用意，身后十几个侍卫不敢抗令都涌上来，看到主位那位苍黎王笑意盎然，估计是默许了这件事的发生，眼见一个侍卫撕开了我的上衣，我冷笑的傲视他们，用力撤掉了上衣，我的行为让在场的人一愣，侍卫中有个不知死活的家伙冲过来，我毫不犹豫的起手出拳，一拳击中那人的软肋，另一只手挡住左侧的攻击，那人一口血喷在我身上，后退好几步倒在地上，我轻轻的抹去脸上的血迹，剩下的侍卫大概被我狰狞的表情吓倒了，但在苍黎王没打算结束这场游戏时，我就不会停止杀戮。

而他们没有得到停止的命令，只得硬着头皮冲上来，一人还未冲到攻击范围，就被吓得停住了脚步，但当我将目光投向其他人时，他自以为是的上前送死，我硬生生的拧断了他的脖子，故意制造血腥与残忍，迫使苍黎王停止这场角斗。我已经听到了呕吐声，那些“欣赏”中有人受不了这么血腥的场面，可仍然没有制止的声音，不时地有惨叫和丧命声。

“殿下……”那个男生终于开口了。

“来人，把这些废物扔出去。” 那个声音仿佛像是再说殿上的几具尸体是垃圾，听不出任何情绪的起伏。

我转过身面向主位时，发现拿折扇的男人面色苍白，用看魔鬼的眼神看我，他旁边的家伙已经吓得大小便失禁，更有甚者，把所吃的东西吐得一干二净。倒是苍黎王若无其事的打量着我，片刻开口：“江之君，你还是第一个敢在朕的面前大开杀戒的人。”

“殿下，他们的生死一直都掌握在你的手中。”我直视着他，他居然大笑起来，停住笑声：“你真是个有趣的人，可你太危险了，不如去替朕看守马匹吧。”

“殿下……”那个拿折扇的男人似乎不愿意看到我被轻易放过。

苍黎王扫了他一眼，迫使他收口。

他已经从刚才的震惊中恢复过来，满眼忿恨得盯着我，试图用目光杀死我。我略感不解，他到底是谁，怎么会深得苍黎王的宠信？


	18. Chapter 18

那个领路的女人得命替我拿了件上衣，准备领我去马夫的住处，谁知苍黎王却开口：“卓儿，你留下。”那女人浑身一颤 ，用发颤的声音回答：“是，殿下。”

我出宫殿后，仍见那武将跪在殿外，他大概也听到了刚才发生的事，用一种探究的眼神看我。我随一侍从去了我该去的马夫住处，十几个人挤在一间不大的屋子里，里面散发着汗味，脚臭味，马粪味……还好我不介意，侍从让我明日去领取用品，我点头。

等侍从掩着鼻子快速逃走后，刚才一位睡着的马夫们起身打量着我，其中一个用命令的口气：“喂，这里挤不下了，你去睡马厩！”我本还担心一会外出会引起怀疑，这下可好了。

我走到马厩旁，向四周看看没人，便俯身趴在饮马台中拼命的往肚子里灌水，用手指去抠喉咙，猛灌进去的水和吞进去的蜡丸一并都被吐出来了，我跪在地上，用力的呼吸，虽然不是第一次这么携带禁品，但真的算不上舒服，捏碎蜡丸，再次将拨片藏于舌下，休息片刻，我根据单文野提供的地图，以及刚才的记忆，不算太费力得找到了放置垃圾的地方。因为之前在我那条特制的腰带上涂抹了赤炼特有的麋香，所以轻而易举就被我找到了，果然如我所料那些名贵的兽皮衣服没有一件被扔在这里，怕是被人敛去换钱，这样就完全不会怀疑到我身上了。

我将腰带重新系在腰间，回到马厩，却不想有人在那里停留，放慢脚步，只见那人衣着华贵，举止儒雅，我不敢贸然靠近，他抚着一匹黑马的鬃毛，是不是抓一把马料喂马，此时的我有些进退两难，谁料到，黑马察觉到有外人的气息，他抖落身上的马料，望向我却未起身，我只得现身，站在他的视野内。

他微微颦眉：“你是谁？”语气中则透露着威严，那是经常发号施令的人才有的，我迎着他的目光回答：“江之君，新来的马夫。”

他打量我片刻：“可你不是赤炼人。”

“赤炼与我有恩。”我简洁的解释。当然我也不期望他会就此相信我，如果这么容易就被我说服了，那才可笑呢。

“你刚才为何不现身？”他抚着马头问。

“大人也不想被打扰吧。”

他抬眼看我、，没有继续询问，拿起马料继续喂马，然后开口：“你可以退下了。”

我淡淡地说：“可大人占了我的地方。”

他不解的回望我，我只知他脚下被我铺好的草料，他哑然失笑：“你睡这里？”说着便起身，“好，替我照顾好‘忘川’。”走出去几步之遥后，又转身问：“江之君，你对谁都这样吗？”

他似乎也没有期待着能从我这里得到答案，便离去了，我坐回到草料上，暗自揣测 ，此人竟可在公众来去自如，举手投足之间都尽显统治者的气度，莫非是他？

次日，我正在替马匹刷洗，就看见那个拿折扇的男子踱向我这边，他轻蔑的眼神，嘴角讥讽的嘲笑，我倒有些好奇，他哪来的胆子，敢这般挑衅我，就不担心我一怒之下杀了他？ 

“你打算装到什么时候？！”大概看到我对他无动于衷，忍不住开口怒喝。

我放下手中的活，盯着他，看他还能再说些什么重要的信息，也学可以知道他恨我的原因，和他与苍黎王的关系。

“怎么不敢说话！”他冷笑着摇着扇子，“想杀我？你不是早就这么做了吗？只可惜我命大。”

我大致猜出个七、八分，冷淡的回答：“你认错人了。”说完，继续手中的活，心想，此人太容易表现自己的感情，怎么会在这皇宫活下来，但这样的人也是最好被利用的，就他本人而言对我构不成什么威胁，倒是那个苍黎王……

这时，一个侍从跑过来道：“楼公子，殿下请你过去。”那个拿折扇的男子一脸怒气的瞪着我，粗着气说：“好，我这就过去。”一甩衣袖就走了。

一旁的马夫偷偷聚过来：“你可要倒大霉了，居然开罪苍黎王面前的红人。”

“是啊，你小子真是活腻歪了！什么人都敢得罪！”

我随口问道：“他是谁？”

“他就是天下第一画师——楼映绝，楼公子。”那人不住地摇头，“你呀，怕是活不过今天了。”

我没理会那群马夫们的废话，心中生成一个念头，此人居然见过奚峋谷，因为我始终很在意为什么我会觉得奚峋谷似曾相识。


	19. Chapter 19

我正考虑怎么样才能潜入皇宫内层，并得到“天谴”的线索，却不料被一个傲慢的声音打断：“凌将军，你要是想求建摄政王，就按规矩办事，如才可不敢坏了规矩。”我循声望去一个侍从，正傲慢无理的同一个身穿将服的男子说话。定睛一看，竟是昨晚跪在殿外的人，他也看到我，表情有些尴尬，又好言相对：“麻烦您，我真的……”

“昨儿，殿下已命你面壁，你又何苦自找麻烦。”那侍从不耐烦的甩袖径直走进若善门，穿过这道门才算进入皇宫的中层，昨日见苍黎王的宫殿便位于中层，大部分处于皇宫中层的宫殿都用来朝见臣子，或与臣子同乐之所，至于内层才真正属于深宫内阁，是皇家的私人领地，擅入者必死无疑，我冒险一试，还没走到若善门就被人给挡回来了，看样子要另想办法。

那位年轻的将军似乎知道无望求见摄政王，便也离开了，这是几个多事的马夫又说风凉话：“这个凌将军，也太没见识了，没有找到奚峋谷，他哪有什么资格见摄政王。”

“听说，昨晚又跪了一晚。”

“我看他就准备跪倒入土吧，奚大人哪里是他能找到的。”

“你们少说两句，没人把你们当哑巴。”一个中年马夫警戒的扫了我一眼，低喝道。

“老哥，你不用担心，谁知道他能不能活过今天。”说着拿眼睛瞟了我一眼。

我装作若无其事地喂马，那个说话的人看我没听见，就走过来挑衅的拍拍我，我没有躲：“小子，有些事，你好自为之！”

我没开口，他略显不满的推了我一把，我心里很清楚，要收拾他简直轻而易举，只是在我眼中他们的生命过于脆弱，我不屑于动手。谁知，这个家伙以为我怕他，竟要动手，我冷冷得抬眼盯着他，他一哆嗦，不由得后退了几步，嘴里不干不净的骂道：“小子，你死到临头，还……”那个提醒他们的马夫看我的眼神有些顾忌，上前阻止了他，不让他招惹我。

我暗自揣测，原来他是去找奚峋谷未果而被罚跪，而且这也不是第一次了，似乎这宫中的人都与奚峋谷有着千丝万缕的联系，我暗暗叹了口气，还是先找到“天谴”的下落在考虑别的吧。

三日后，便是苍黎王的寿辰，宫里宫外，甚至整个皇都热闹非凡，更让马夫们吃惊的是我居然没因为得罪楼映绝而被处死，还被苍黎王招去御前伺候，许多双复杂的目光投向我。我被侍从领导一处简陋的浴室，沐浴更衣后就奉命牵着苍黎王最钟爱的“苍泱”去宫门候驾，宫门两旁张灯结彩，地面铺着猩红的地毯，地摊两旁跪着侍从，片刻，皇家的侍卫们聚合在红地毯前，十六人的方队，领队的是一个面目俊美，周身却散发着傲慢，不可一世的飞扬跋扈。

这时，宫门内那个曾经令我去见过苍黎王的女人领着几百个侍从由远既近，隐约可以看到后面的轿子，渐近才看到那几百名侍从不断向地毯上铺洒花瓣，，行至马前，几百名侍从有序地站在地毯两侧跪下，而那个女人望轿子靠近，恭敬迎上去，将苍黎王请出来，他依然掩面，眉目间的朱砂着了颜色，。见我立而不跪，那女人不由得颦眉，低喝：“还不跪下，请殿下上马。”

我告诫自己，小不忍则乱大谋，于是恭敬的跪下，苍黎王抬腿踏我的背，上马，坐稳后，他轻笑道：“卓儿，今儿就由他牵马，你殿后。”

“是。”女人顺从的退到马后。

我没等他开口便自行起身，走到左侧牵住缰绳，苍黎王用马鞭敲敲我：“赤炼人都这么不懂规矩吗？”

我淡定的回答：“殿下，杀戮与不懂礼数，哪个罪名更大些？”

听了我的话，苍黎王不怒反笑：“好，起驾。”

我大声宣布：“起驾！！”

一旁的侍从应和着喊道：“起驾！！”

声音由近即远，前方的卫队得到指令后，在前方开道。而我牵着马引领苍黎王从皇宫进入市区，不只是刻意安排的还是自发的，街道两旁整齐有序的柜满了贵族，平民，赤炼人，但始终未见到女人的身影。仿佛这座城池就没有女人一般，队伍在行进的过程中，走到一处便会传来跪拜之人的高呼：“苍黎王仁慈圣明，苍黎国之大幸！恭祝殿下万寿无疆！”喜庆的音乐声响彻了整个皇都。

忽然有人不知死活的拦住了先行的侍卫，大喊道：“殿下，草民有一事相求，望殿下恩准！”  
此人的话音刚落，为首的卫队长已经示意随从将此人按倒在地上，可此人不依不饶的喊着，一旁跪拜的人都面面相觑，不知哪里来的家伙。谁知，苍黎王轻声道：“卓儿，去看看怎么回事？”

那一刻我疑惑的抬头看向苍黎王，他回头双目正好与我相遇，我忽然明白了他的用意。他冷笑的眼睛仿佛也猜到我识破了他的用意，我们各自收回目光，卫队长已经驾马而来，下马，恭敬的右手握拳按在肩头跪下，朗声道：“殿下，那人说他父亲因体弱多病，不能亲自前来参拜殿下，特命其子向殿下敬献他的忠心。”

“噢？”苍黎王略犹豫的思考，“命人呈上来吧。”这时，那个叫卓儿的女人已经将东西拿来，跪在一旁，听到苍黎王的命令，却将目光看向我，我走过去，双手接过卓儿手中的木匣，上面雕着精美的花纹，只是它的重量有点奇怪，仿佛里面什么也没有一样。

我慢慢走向苍黎王，心里越来越觉得不对劲，那种危险感强烈刺激着我，我佯装踉跄，把手中的木匣甩出去，木匣被掀开跌落在人群中，杀气骤起，我敏感的望向四周，顾不上去注意人群中的惨叫，暗杀！！两个字凸现在我脑海里，卓儿想回到苍黎王身边，却被我一脚踢开，伏在地上许久爬不起来，我翻身上了苍黎王的马，将他护在其中，大喝道：“再有近身者，格杀勿论！”

我坐在马上已经注意到那个呈上木匣的人死了，似乎知道事情败露，他同伙直到摄政王的部下赶来也没有出现。我有些疑惑，这真的是暗杀吗？暗杀是不会这么轻易就放弃目标。何况还是如此的大人物，这样子不是打草惊蛇了吗？

本来以为苍黎王就此结束游行，谁知他坚持要将游行继续，摄政王的部下将跪拜的人都控制在安全距离，才能使得有幸重新开始，在驱赶人群的时候，一双熟悉的眼睛正盯着我，他怎么在这里？他的眼睛也透漏出一抹意外。


	20. Chapter 20

青腾一身苍黎国侍卫的着装，比起前些日子显得清瘦了。望向我的目光停留了片刻，马上转向苍黎王下跪朗声道：“殿下，臣护驾来迟，请殿下赐罪！”

“起来吧，奉了谁的命令？”听不出苍黎王有丝毫的感情波动。仿佛什么事也没有发生一般。  
“回禀殿下，臣奉摄政王之命前来。”青腾朗声回答。

“噢？”苍黎王似乎在思考什么，将手中的马刺握紧。

此时，我翻身下马，垂下目光，不再看青腾：“殿下，刚才冒犯了。”因为我现在需要苍黎王的信任，这样才能更快找到“天谴”所在，至于青腾怎么想的，我也没有太多的心思去考虑了。

苍黎王被我打断了思绪，沉默了片刻然后问青腾：“你是赤炼人？”

“正是，殿下。”青腾恭敬的回答，我跪在一旁，心里暗自揣测，这个苍黎王，恐怕早知道今日有人与他不利，所以才让我来引路，若是像以往那样由卓儿引路，恐怕现在他已经跟刚才路旁跪拜人下场一样了。只是按照他的个性居然没有下令去查办此事，显得有些蹊跷，是有所顾忌，还是……

我心中正揣测着，可苍黎王仍然在询问青腾。

“你叫什么，在哪里任职？”

“回禀殿下，臣名为青腾，在摄政王的管辖内任职。”

青腾的话音刚落，就听到马蹄声由远既近，我顺着苍黎王的目光看去，竟看到那个在马厩见到的人，他并未下马，驱马来到苍黎王身边，双眉微蹙盯着他。谁知，苍黎王含笑道：“于炎，你来了。”这时我才确定他就是苍黎国的摄政王——栗于炎。

“你没事吧，书吟？”他颦眉打量着苍黎王。看到苍黎王摇头，他沉声道：“青腾，今日之事由你去查明！”

“是，摄政王。”青腾恭敬的行礼。

栗于炎驱马与苍黎王并驾，威而不怒，环视一周，目光落到我身上时稍微停顿了一下，但他应该只觉得眼熟，并没有认出我来。

这时苍黎王似乎也想起我的存在，淡淡地对我说：“江之君，今日你救驾有功，朕以后出行都由你伴驾吧，今日回去好生歇息。”

“谢殿下。”我恭敬地说。

“张秉泰，开道！朕要继续游行！”苍黎王大声下命令，语气有些凛冽。栗于炎驾马与苍黎王同行。

青腾带来的卫队将道路两边的秩序维持得很好，又派人将刚才被殃及的人处理了，就连被我踢出去的卓儿也被送去诊治了。看到青腾的面无表情，我知道他不能认同我的做法，可是我内心没有丝毫的内疚，人的死亡只在于有没有意义。

“江之君，你又打算做什么？”青腾不冷不热地问。

我看着被抬走的卓儿，淡淡地说：“只是做了我该做的事。”

“难道是长老……”他适时的打住了话语，“你有空吗？”

我颔首，便随他走进一家不显眼的酒馆，他简单的要了些酒水，便盯着我开口：“为什么要离开铉烈？”

“铉烈与封将军长女很快就要成婚了。”我言简意赅的回答。

他略显惊讶的看着我，可能是我表现的太平静，他有点接受不了：“你不阻止吗？”

我摇摇头：“他这是为族长之位必须付出的代价。”

青腾仿佛第一次看见到我一般，表情变得愤恨：“难道在你心里玄烈就是这种人？！”

我无奈的笑道：“是我逼他作出的选择。”的确，从理智上来说，我的决定是毫无疑问正确的，可不是每个人在自己身陷其中的时候还能这般冷静的。

青腾毕竟还是赤炼族人的个性，把情义看得比一切都要重要，殊不知，在现实面前，情义是最不堪一击。而我宁可给铉烈最为安全的保障，而不是随时会让他犯险的境地。

青腾盯着我不知道该怎么反驳我，许久，他深深地叹了口气：“可为什么会在苍黎王身边？”

我沉默了片刻，淡淡地说：“你还是知道得越少越好。”虽说青腾可以信任，但是“天谴”之事危险性太大了，还是不要连累他。

他没说话，用手指蘸了茶水在桌面上写出两个字——司危，我明白他是询问是否与司危有关，我轻轻的点点头。他就没有坚持追问，恐怕他也知道司危让我做的事情大多是见不得人的勾当。

“江之君，有时候真觉得你很可怕，对自己比对别人还要残酷。”青腾端起酒杯一饮而尽然后慢慢地说，“你爱上铉烈，真不知道是他的幸还是不幸。如果他有野心，凭你的能力他无疑可以称霸天下，可惜他没有，他只是单纯的爱上了你。呵呵。”青腾的笑带有浓浓的苦涩，和淡淡的凄凉，不知道是为了谁，我还是铉烈？

我也举起酒杯，喝了一大口，很涩，可我忍不住又斟满，再饮尽，青腾忽然站起来拦住我：“江之君，帮铉烈称霸天下，这样就没有人阻止你们在一起了。”他迫切的目光似乎在恳求我答应，我能感觉到他因激动而微微颤抖的手。

我这一刻终于明白为什么单文野总会处处暗示我一统天下的野心，在青腾出口的时候，我的确动摇了，可是我想到那腥咸的血液随时会从我的体内涌出，我也不知道我还能活多久的现实，我平静了，我怎么能给了铉烈希望，再狠狠粉碎他。

推开青腾的手，我冷冷地说：“青腾，这件事我就当你没有说过，你也不要提醒铉烈。”

青腾难以置信的看着我，却说不出话来，我换了语气岔开了话题：“苍黎王让你调查暗杀的事情，有没有头绪？”

青腾默默地坐回自己的座位，盯着酒杯摇头，我提醒他：“苍黎王早知道此次暗杀行动。”

听到我的话，他不由自主地将目光移回到我身上，似乎认真考虑过我的话后，才开口：“苍黎国并不像表面看得那么平和，外戚的势力几乎可以与摄政王相当，这是个很危险的信号。”

看到他已经没有刚才狂热的表情，我知道他接受我刚才的话：“为什么不会是摄政王篡权呢？”看到刚才栗于炎与苍黎王并驾，我心中早有疑惑。

青腾看了我一眼，又垂下目光：“这是苍黎国众所周知的事情，摄政王与苍黎王是爱人。”

听到这话，我着实有些吃惊，苍黎国居然盛行左风，难怪封亦琅说苍黎王以色相治国。可历代宠臣谋逆篡位者，不可胜数。

但是这个道理估计青腾是不能接受的，所以我也没有把自己的怀疑说出来。

青腾本打算将他的住处留给我，我淡笑道：“以我们现在的身份还是少见面为妙。”

说完，我就转身离开酒馆，大街上，人依然很多，并没有被刚才的恶意事件吓得禁足。行步间，无意于一人相撞，抬眼看去，一张年轻的面孔，他也打量着我，我点头道：“抱歉。”然后闪身没入人群中.  
··········································  
我不得不声明，我真的不会写爱情，所以各位看官想看爱情故事就不要再这里浪费时间了。


	21. Chapter 21

回到皇宫等待我的是赏赐，一个高等侍从模样的人当着众人的面宣读苍黎王对我赏赐，眼前整齐摆放的侍从装束，我置身事外的看着身旁同我一起跪在地上的马夫，羡慕，嫉妒，困惑，怀疑……各种神情皆有，因为我晋升为随驾侍从，所以连住处也换了一处，苍黎王的随驾并不多，一般都是由卓儿担当，其他的人很少被派去随驾。与我同住的是一个很年轻的随驾，他的面目有着鲜明的苍黎血统。

知道我是新来的随驾，他显得有些惊喜，可能他也听说我今日的所作所为，对我毫无戒心自我介绍道：“我叫周子望，仁兄怎么称呼？”

“江之君。”我简单地回答，今日苍黎王的安排让我不能不警惕他是否会有什么企图。

周子望似乎并没有察觉到我的疏离，耐心的告诉我一些关于随驾应该注意的事项，我安静的倾听，更多是注意到一些有利于我出入皇宫的信息。

苍黎王的寿辰皇宴正式开始了，我也被周子望带着去专门为随驾们准备的酒宴，因为我的身份特殊，他们对我的态度显得有些隔阂，苍黎人比较会掩饰情绪，不似赤炼人直来直去的态度，所以酒桌上的气氛也不会冷场，而借口向我敬酒的人不少，但是他们出于什么目的就很难说了，我倒是来者不拒，饮酒像饮水，这些酒简直没法比赤炼的，对我来说根本没有什么杀伤力，我佯醉，扑到在酒桌上不动了,周子望推了推我，轻声唤我：“之君，之君……”

我含糊着声音“嗯，嗯”，他以为我真得醉了，本打算好心扶我回房间，可却被旁边的人给拦住了：“子望，你怎么对他那么关心，是你相好的？”

话音未落就已经惹来一阵哄笑，看不到周子望的表情，但是他急忙辩解的声音可以听出他很尴尬，我却暗笑，还好没有把我弄回房间，不然一会“办事”，难免不会惹人怀疑。我趴在酒桌上没多久就听到周围的人几乎没有清醒的声音了，抬眼望去发现周子望居然也歪着身子靠在椅子上睡着了。

我知道时机已经成熟，便不必装作醉酒的样子，趁人没有注意，来到没人留意的伙房，将早就准备好的“迷彩服”穿上，一身白衣被我弄成了草绿色，又用伙房地碳灰涂抹在脸上，就像出任务时所规定的，随后将我从马库里顺来的缰绳材料斜挎在身上，手上戴上自制的手套。

出了伙房，我翻墙而出，迅速的隐入草丛中，整齐的脚步声让我判断出是今夜的巡逻队，稳住呼吸，眼见巡逻队渐渐走近，一个，两个……我默数着，为我安全返回计算时间，古代的计时器非常不精确，这让我相当怀念现代军用手表。我只好做了沙漏，通过今晚的演习来确定行动时间。虽然很冒险，但这是我行动必做的功课。

为了不被人发现，我选择屋顶行动，徒手爬上了距离若善门最近的宫殿，居然有防止攀爬和伏击的装置，看着每隔两米左右设计的突出，有点意外，这增加了我行动的时间，我暗暗计算。

我担着滚落的危险，伏在屋顶的侧面，眺望若善门的守备状况，果然守卫的森严，看着把守在那里的门卫与随时会来救援的巡逻队，再看向我计划中的着落地点，竟然出现了偏差，地图中，与这个宫殿在一条直线上且只有若善门相隔的一处凉亭，居然被若善门墙边的树木挡住，这要是夏天自然好办，可如今那树木已经光秃秃的，别说人了，就是一只猫在上面也看得清清楚楚。

这时，只见门卫们都进到若善门内，与下一班人交接，我心中暗喜，这就是机会！我再次看向那光秃秃的树木，已经有了打算。

为了任务的成功，现在的等待是必要的，我等到他们再次交接，果断地将改装过的缰绳准确无误的投掷到树枝上，这头紧紧固定伫立在屋顶的雕塑脖子上，我虚握着缰绳趁他们全部进入若善门之际快速的滑向墙内，与他们错身而过，当他们回到岗位上时，我已经成功的落在了城墙的这一边。我留意了一下周围，发现没有异动，才轻轻吐出一口气，没想到做贼更需要脸皮厚。

根据记忆中地图的标明，我快速在屋顶穿越，以最快的速度到达了，进入皇宫内层的门外，没想到这里反而没有人把守，这让我甚为不解，犹豫间传来凌乱的脚步声，我警觉的躲进不远处的假山后，这时，听见有人说：“这个时候，没人会来这里。”

“咚”的一声，什么东西被扔在地上，我顺声望去，因为我地势较高，清楚地看到五六个男人，将地上的麻袋扯开，还没等我看清楚，一个家伙迫不及待扑上去：“来，让哥哥好好疼你。”

“X，你他妈快点，难得今天他不用去伺候那些官老爷们。”他的话提醒了我，他们的衣着都是侍卫。

“叫啊！叫大点声！哈!”

等在一旁的家伙不停的催促：“起来，让我试试！”

“我还没完呢，等会，快完了！”

熟悉的一幕闯进在脑海里，任义举起枪打碎了一个男人的脑袋，我冷眼站在一旁，他凶狠地说：“只会在女人肚皮上逞英雄的人渣！！”

“你难道没有玩过女人？”我冷漠的反驳他。

“至少我会让女人自愿。”他的眼神紧盯着我，好像我再说出一个字，他就像对待那个人渣一样，对待我。

任义从不纵容他的兄弟强奸妇女，他宁可花钱让他们快活，这就是他的道德底线。

“呕”我难以克制的吐出血，呆呆得看着鲜红的手掌，可那些侍卫不是聋子，这种声音他们不可能没有听到，我猛地惊醒，将血抹在脸上，看到我这副模样的侍卫吓得一愣，由不得他们反应过来，我扑向一个背对着我的家伙，用利刃割开他的喉管，他捂着伤口不停的呼吸，可是空气进不到肺里，只有出气，虽然没死但绝对出不了声音，我满意的想到。

他们似乎也有所顾忌，怕引来别人的注意，自以为联手能解决我，我冷笑的打量着他们，随意地握着利刃，挑选下一个牺牲品，对付他们只需要一刀毙命，我绝望的看着这些先死于我的家伙，居然有种快感，瞬间他们没有一个再能站起来。

我心里冷笑，一步步走进我刚才犹豫不决的大门，一个微弱的声音：“不要……”

我浑身一凛，那个受虐者居然活着，片刻我决定要杀人灭口，今晚的行动不能被任何人知道，缓缓的转过身，却看到令我惊讶的一幕。


	22. Chapter 22

令我惊讶的是躺在地上的是个男人，裸露的身体上布满了纹身，借着月光根本看不清是什么，最重要的是这个人，我认识，就是早晨被我踢伤的卓儿。仔细打量，他正昏迷着，他刚才喊的是胡话。但是却恰到好处的提醒了我，对于不熟悉的东西不可轻举妄动。我回望着漆黑的门内，心中生出一种不好的感觉，扫了一眼地上的死尸，觉得没有处理的必要，突然失踪的侍卫也会很麻烦，还不如让他们正大光明的死了。

没有任何犹豫，我沿着来路返回，却不想有人走到这附近，一个男声愤然道：“这事情一定另有隐情。”

“呵呵，张公子，何以见得，单某愿闻其详。”这个声音？我心中一凛，他怎么会在这里，我不由得望向身后来时的方向，这里距离我杀人的地方不算很远，他应该可以察觉到。

“单兄，有什么事情能瞒过你。”那个男声很张扬且透漏着一丝笑意。

单文野没有开口，但是他们渐进的脚步声，让我不由得皱眉，忽然，单文野出声：“张公子，别让琐事扫了兴致，到湖边去看看。”

“甚好，单兄，我就是欣赏你泰然处之的样子。”张公子的声音随着他们改变的方向逆风，我谨慎的探头，不想单文野若有似无的看向这边，嘴角一抹意义不明的笑，我心一紧，他果然察觉到了，可为什么不揭穿我？

来不及多想，只得趁没人注意到我离开前回去。

那几个倒霉的侍卫，就像从未出现过一般的消失了，而卓儿就像没事人一样照旧服侍苍黎王，我不得不承认苍黎王是个人物，自己的侍卫死在宫门外，就意味着他随时可能被杀，他居然不动声色，此人的城府实在可怕，或者他有恃无恐，我不由想到那个顶尖的杀手。

苍黎王寿辰三日的大庆结束后，突然下令传我入宫见驾，我跟随派来通报的侍从，来到苍黎王面前，一眼便看到卓儿，他依然穿着女装，谦卑的伺候着苍黎王，他看了我一眼，便又低头做事，倒是楼映绝看到我的出现，面露不屑之意，我施礼：“随驾侍从江之君参见殿下。”

“朕看你也有几分聪明，怎么竟做出些荒唐之事？”眼前这个苍黎王傅书吟莫名其妙冒出这么一句话，我不由得心念一动。

“殿下，属下不明白，恳请明示。”是诈降还是事实确凿？

“江之君，你觉得在这里有什么可以瞒得住朕吗？”

原来是他，我心中已有了答案：“殿下，属下无话可说，请您下令处置吧。”

“呵呵，你不认罪？”傅书吟笑问道。

“殿下心中已有定夺，何需属下多言。”我平静的回答，他知道事情的过程，却不知真相，所以想让我自己招认。

傅书吟大概没料到我事到如今也不肯说，收敛了眉宇间的笑意，端起桌上的茶杯，轻轻品了一口轻柔的说：“卓儿，这茶不如去年的好了。”

只见卓儿身体轻轻一颤，“咚”的一声跪在地上，一旁的楼映绝吓了一跳，看向他。

“回禀殿下，奴才句句属实，不敢欺瞒，那夜，江之君欲闯未央门，几个侍卫阻拦未果，皆被其杀害，臣躲在未央门后，没被其发现，才幸免遇难。”

我一听，卓儿明明在说谎？难道他怕昨夜的丑事被人知道？ “哦？这可真叫朕为难啊。”傅书吟好似聊天般的语气，可跪在地上的卓儿却抖成了糠子，“江之君，你可有什么要说的？”

我抬头看着他摇摇头，不再开口，一旁的楼映绝有些沉不住气，一收手中的折扇，指向我：“你可知道擅闯未央门该当何罪？”

一听这话就知道逃不出死罪，我依然看着傅书吟，他慢慢的品着茶，见我不回话，他笑道：“江之君，你可认罪？”

“殿下，依卓儿之言，属下并未进入未央门，何罪之有。”我不卑不亢的回答。

“你……你这是狡辩！”楼映绝气的脸色大变。

“可你杀了那些侍卫，又该如何解释？”傅书吟丝毫没有被我搅乱思路，坚持地问。

我看一眼跪在地上的卓儿，淡淡地说：“属下怕污了殿下的耳朵。”

“哦？”傅书吟扫了一眼卓儿，放下手中的茶杯，看向我，“你且讲来。”

“是，”我停顿了一下，“那些侍卫欲对属下无礼，属下只得出手教训他们，谁知他们这么不经打。”

随着我的话，卓儿缓缓抬起头，偷偷的盯着我，我装作没看到他苍白的脸和咬出血的嘴唇，而楼映绝的反映先是一惊，之后一脸厌恶瞪着我，倒是傅书吟表现得最平静：“江之君，朕不相信你所说的。”


	23. Chapter 23

傅书吟停顿了片刻，将目光扫向跪在地上卓儿：“你是为了救他吧？”

我暗暗的猜测，他是在试探我还是了如指掌？傅书吟继续说：“卓儿，你忘了当年的誓言？”卓儿几乎瘫在地上了，伏在傅书吟脚边不停的说：“殿下，卓儿不敢，殿下，卓儿不敢。”

虽然猜不出他们之间的哑谜，但卓儿必定有问题，猛然间我想起他身上布满的纹身，我打断了卓儿的求饶：“殿下，我若救他，他又怎么会告发我？”反正真相已经被我和卓儿弄得乱七八糟了，傅书吟想通过它来判断，必然有漏洞。

听到我的话，傅书吟似乎也犹豫了，沉默了许久才开口：“江之君，其罪当诛，念你救驾有功，死罪可免，活罪难逃。”

楼映绝似乎察觉到机会，忙接口：“殿下，不如送他到角斗场去如何？”

傅书吟闭目点点头，我看到事情已成定局，就叩头谢恩了。

事情刚落定就听到一个侍从通报：“摄政王求见！”

傅书吟面上的珠帘轻轻一晃，望向身边的楼映绝：“你且带他下去。”

楼映绝厌恶的瞪了我一眼，用折扇敲敲我：“还不快走？”

我随他离开，行不远仍能听到身后的声音。

一个沉稳的男声道：“臣参见殿下。”

“无须多礼。”傅书吟轻柔的声音很好辨认，“卓儿，还不给摄政王斟茶？”

“今日的药可按时吃了？”栗于炎问。

“嗯。”傅书吟答道。

之后他们的声音渐远，听不真切，楼映绝摇着手中的折扇，不悦道：“我看你能装到什么时候！！”

他的话我自然明白，他将我认成他人，我沉默无语，见我没有回答，他停住脚步，猛地将折扇抽向我的脸颊：“大胆奴才……”

我毫不费力的抓住他的折扇奉劝他：“楼公子，我不过一个下人，你何必为难我？”

楼映绝气得非要把折扇抢回去，我懒得理他便松了手，谁知他没站稳，险些跌倒在地，我伸手扶了他一把，他狠狠甩开，面目憎恨：“若不是你，我怎么会流落异乡，真不如当初让你杀了我，也比现在要好些！！”

我一愣，楼映绝如此没有大脑，在苍黎王的宫中居然说出这般大逆不道的话，居然还能活到现在？真是奇迹。

我淡淡地说：“楼公子，你认错人了，另外请你注意你的言辞。”

再看向楼映绝，他面色润红，但似乎克制住自己的情绪，直到他把我交给角斗场的人，都没有再跟我说过一个字。

我跟着角斗场的管事走进训练场，四处可见，光着膀子，四肢发达的异乡人，几乎没有苍黎人的面孔，脸上挂着横七竖八的伤疤，到有几分煞气。有些扛着几十斤的兵器练手，有些正在相互搏击，我们的到来并没有引起太多人注意，可管事却招呼了一声：“弟兄们，这是楼公子关照过的家伙。”

他话音刚落，附近的几个人就顺声望过来，眼中有我熟悉的挑衅，我哼笑，楼映绝果然不会因为那句话就放过我，而且这样的好戏，他一定不会错过的。

看着管事明智的退出，而角斗士越聚越多，我慢慢克制住自己的兴奋，苍黎国表面的平和与安宁让我无所适从，我更喜欢这里，混合着体味，腐臭味，血腥味，这些使我精神振奋。

我一边冷笑一边脱掉上衣，露出浑身是伤的肌肉，摆出自由搏击的架势，一家伙一个箭步冲上来，勾拳袭向我的腹部，看拳路是想打我的肝部，肝部被击中会引起短暂身体功能障碍，我猛地跳起使了个泰拳的膝顶，飞速向他的头顶过去，那家伙不傻，知道竖起两只小臂挡住面门，但他忽略了我的力道，整个人被我顶飞了。这一飞，连带着好几个准备靠过来的家伙。接着我的脚提高到耳朵，抡圆了由上而下砸在一个扑过来的脸上，他连惨叫都没来得及喊出声。

看着略有退缩的角斗士，我轻蔑的勾勾手指：“来啊，老子还没玩够呢。”

他们一窝蜂的冲上来，勇气可嘉，但是有勇无谋，自然被我教训得七零八落，直到最后只有我站在训练场中央，躲在一旁的管事吓得瑟瑟发抖，我扫了他一眼：“去把楼公子请来。”

他哪里敢有异议，拔腿就往外面跑，生怕跑慢了下一个倒在地上的就是他。

楼映绝苍白着脸出现在我面前，他难以置信的看着眼前趴在地上的角斗士，咬紧嘴唇，将愤怒的目光移向我，我不知道他是不怕死还是根本不想活了，在这种情况下居然敢挑衅一个可以置他于死地的。

我抹去额头上的汗水，平静得说：“我想这件事情没有经过殿下的允许吧，所以请你不要得寸进尺。”

他粗喘几下，才开口：“你以为……”

“楼公子，我的忍耐力也是有限的，”我顿了顿，“不要以为我真的不敢杀你！”

楼映绝还是把他刚才没说完的话说了：“你以为你还是原来吗？现在没有人会为你杀我！！”

我毫不犹豫的伸手卡住他的脖子，将他拎到我面前，一字一句的问他：“楼映绝，我现在杀了你如何？”从他的表情可以轻松的判断出我手上的力度，他拼命的张开嘴，用力的呼吸，嗓子不断地发出“啊啊啊”，脸色由苍白变得通红，渐渐变成酱紫色……

“手下留人！”一个男声打断了我的谋杀。


	24. Chapter 24

我还没有蠢到真的打算杀了楼映绝，毕竟他还是苍黎王的弄臣，之所以那么做，只是逼迫楼映绝不再接近我。

扔下楼映绝，管事忙跑上来把他扶住，来人下令：“送楼公子去看御医。”

看样子管事也不是吃干饭的，留他是留对了。

我看着眼前的摄政王，有些意外，他不是在苍黎王那里吗？没想到管事竟能找来他阻止纷扰。

他看了看地上的角斗士，微微颦眉，又看向我：“你是……”

“江之君。”我没期望他还能记得我。

他眼睛一亮，似乎想起我是谁，然后又看了看地上躺着的人，眉间不由得皱起来：“为什么杀他们？”

“自保，立威。”我不认为一个高高在上的摄政王，有时间听完这可笑的“阴谋”。

“杀人偿命，你可知？”栗于炎审视的目光紧盯着我。

“哈哈，”我大笑道，“杀一人是为罪，屠万世为雄。这个道理，大人难道不知？”

听到我的话，栗于炎本来紧皱的眉头竟舒展开，眼神中泄漏了他的惊讶，但很快他就掩饰好自己的情绪：“没想到你竟有这样的见解。”

他身为一国的重臣恐怕比我还深知这个道理，我打量着他，眉间两道深深的皱纹，明亮的眼神，相比较封亦琅相貌，更像个将军，身材比一般苍黎国人高大，天生的贵族气质。

“更没想到，赤炼族有你这样的人物。”栗于炎轻叹道。

“大人缪赞。”我微微躬身，表示敬意。

“不过本王很好奇你师承何人？”栗于炎别有深意的看着我。

“属下无师无门。”我简洁的回答。

“噢，可你刚才说的话苍黎国只有一人说过。”栗于炎明显不相信我。

“敢问何人？”我们互相盯着对方的眼睛，谁也不想错过对方眼神中可能泄漏的信息。

“苍黎之子——奚峋谷。”栗于炎的话让我大为震惊。

莫非他也是苍黎三子之一，我记得单文野只告诉我有三个人，但是没有说出第三人是谁。猛然记起栗于炎似乎一直派人在寻找奚峋谷，他的眼神已经告诉我，他以为我认识奚峋谷。

“你还有什么话要说？”栗于炎仿佛拿到证据一般准备结束审问。

“大人，其实属下也在寻找奚峋谷。”我将计就计。

他微微颦眉，阴沉着脸上下打量着我，沉默了片刻：“为何？”

“属下，经人指点，需找到奚峋谷才可以想起以前的事情。”我本不相信奚峋谷能帮我回到我的世界，但是他竟让我觉得似曾相识，所以我觉得有必要见他一面。

栗于炎习惯性的皱着眉问：“你说你不记得以前的事情了？那你可见过奚峋谷？”

“也许。”我刚说完，几乎可以看到栗于炎额头上的暴筋突起。

忽然他眉尖一凛：“大胆，你受何人指使？”

“回禀大人，是殿下招我入宫的。”我不软不硬的回答。

他的眉头越皱越紧，右手已经握上佩剑，我谨慎的退后一步，保持安全距离，隐隐的不安感开始蔓延……


	25. Chapter 25

“仓啷”佩剑出鞘，剑剑逼人，我略显狼狈的躲闪，莫非他也察觉到了？来不及细想，我顺势一滚地，摸起刚才被我打落角斗士的刀，仓皇的挡住他刺过来的一剑，他收势推后再战，我迎头逼近，一刀一剑相撞，不住的飞舞，火花四溅，他压低声音对我说：“有人在暗处监视。”我忍住笑意，接住他猛烈的进攻，他轻言道：“是冲我来的。”

我俩因为冲力猛地向相反的方向弹开，但彼此的眼神都不曾离开对方，我暗自盘算，冲他来的？他怎么能这么肯定，更重要的是他为何要告诉我。

我们又迎上对方的兵器，我故意一让，“当啷”一声，我的刀已被他打落在地上，看着他不满的脸色，他应该看出来我故意输了，我缓缓调解呼吸，他起伏不定的胸口也渐渐平稳了。

“人走了。”我淡笑得望着刚才隐藏监视者的方向。

栗于炎收起手中的佩剑：“你何时察觉的？”

“配合你的时候。”我没有隐瞒。

他展开眉头，露出一丝笑意：“那你又如何知道我不是动真格的？”

“大人对我的来历应该很清楚，如果我真的有问题，恐怕罪魁祸首就是楼映绝，可刚才我差点要了他的命。”我恰到好处的停住了。

栗于炎听完微微点头，收起了笑意问道：“你又如何来到角斗场？”

“殿下的旨意。”我隐瞒了事实，如果傅书吟真想让他知道就不会在他进宫前，把我打发了。只是苍黎王对于这么大的事都要隐瞒摄政王，是不是说明他们之间的关系并不是想象中那么牢靠。

“也罢，”栗于炎大概也看出我难言之隐，便转移话题：“你先在这里几日，要留意不要得罪张右相的下人。”

这话是不是说得有点晚了，刚刚我还教训了一帮人。我挑挑眉，无奈的笑道：“谢大人忠告。”

似乎看出我笑的含义，他耐心的给我解释：“不必担心，张右相的下人不会参与刚才的事情，就算有他们的人也不敢汇报给张家。”

我似乎有点明白了，刚才监视的人应该就是张右相的人，原来他那么做只是为了帮我。

来到这个世界后，除了铉烈，还不曾有人对我有过善意。大恩不言谢，这几个字从我心头滑过，笑道：“谨遵大人的教诲。”

栗于炎似乎听出我语气的不同，不禁摇摇头：“那你应该也猜出我为何会忽然出现在这里了吧？”

“大人如今可是放心我的身份了？”我反问他。想他可能介意苍黎王寿辰的暗杀之事，我引起苍黎王关注，紧接着就出现暗杀之事，又恰好被我救驾，他不可能对我毫无戒备，所以他本想从苍黎王身边将我调离，没想到我已经被苍黎王将我弄出宫，他就急忙赶来调查，本希望从我这里查出点线索。

“把你放在这里实在可惜。”栗于炎似乎在自言自语，却没想到他的一番好意，居然给我带来了麻烦，只是当时我和他都没有意识到。


	26. Chapter 26

训练场里本就是个弱肉强食的地方，大家都把生死看得跟吃饭一般正常，所以对昨天突然“暴毙”的角斗士没什么太大的反应，但是他们看我的眼神却有些不同。

我一边挑选兵器，一边分析苍黎国的局势，我来到苍黎国得到的信息太少了，昨天跟栗于炎的谈话中获得了不少信息，比如，作为摄政王的栗于炎为何要顾及张右相，这至少反映苍黎国并不像表面那样平静，权力的争夺在哪个国家都是必然存在的，只是苍黎王为什么不偏袒他的情人呢？也或者张家根本就是他用来牵制栗于炎的手段。

但栗于炎居然可以忍受这种无形的压制而不谋逆，我的思路不由得中断了，只好换个方向思考，如果除掉张家就意味着平衡被打破，苍黎王必然不能忍受这种局面的出现，那么下一个就是他了，所以他甘愿忍受这样的压制。可如果是我，我就会……

“江之君，有人找你。”一个声音打断了我的思路，顺声望去，是那天那个管事，他神情紧张的看着我，生怕我会动手取他性命，好像我是杀人狂似的。

看到眼前的青腾，我只觉得头疼，我已经尽力摆脱我们熟知的关系，如今看来，似乎该知道的人应该都知道了。

“你知道多少？”我冷静的问他。

“未央门。”青腾轻轻吐出三个字却像炸雷一般炸得我脑子一片空白。

沉默了片刻，我才追问：“你如何知道？”

“有人将写有未央门的字条放在我的屋内。”

“你又怎么确定是我？”我不相信青腾能会出此人的含义。

“那人用的是赤炼族书写信件的纸。”青腾告诉我答案，可我飞快的转动大脑，是谁，此人深知我与青腾的关系，而他又是怎么知道未央门之事，忽然单文野的样子跳出来，可他为什么要让青腾卷进来，他的企图是什么。

我越来越弄不明白单文野出于什么目的，只好无奈的捏捏眉心。

“青腾，这件事已经不要紧了，”我胸有成竹地说，“我已经想到对策了。”

“江之君，我知道你的本事，” 青腾强忍怒气的说，“但你有没有替铉烈考虑过？”

我苦笑，现在这种状况下真是有口难辨，既然他要误会，我又何须辩解呢。

看到我笑，青腾知道我根本不会听他的话，他沉默了许久才问：“江之君，我越来越看不懂你了。”

“青腾，只要你信我不会对铉烈不利就可。”我拍拍他的肩，“还有，不要再跟我扯上关系。”这是我现在唯一想做的就是不要让青腾卷入我的计划中。

青腾深深地看了我一眼，似乎想把我看穿，但是一切都是徒劳的。

回到训练场，发现场内的气氛有变，角斗士们一言不发，凶狠的眼神盯着对方，缓缓的聚到自己人一边，不是掂量着手中的兵器，看是不是有足够的分量可以将对方击倒。我站在不太显眼的位置，已经将他们看得一清二楚，应该是两个家族的角斗士产生冲突，这时，那个管事想从我身边溜走，可一看到我的目光，就停住了脚步，露出了讨好的笑容，我没理会他，继续观战，谁知道，他竟有胆量走过来：“那个……江……”

目光一扫过去，他吓得一哆嗦，立马没话，我皱了皱眉：“有什么事？”

“你……不去吗？”他犹豫了一下问。

“管我什么事。”我不明所以的问。

“你现在去就能表明自己的立场。”管事完整地说了一句话，这句话还引起我的兴趣。

“这都谁的人？”我痞笑着问。

“那些是殿下的，”说着，他就伸手指向一帮站得离我们较远的人，他们的服饰虽然不统一，但是他们的头盔倒是挺一致的，“这边是张右相的人。”刚才我就一直打量着这边的角斗士，他们盾上的图案很特别。

我一挑眉，不冷不热的问：“那你看我应该去哪边？”

管事明显身体一颤，他这种身份恐怕说谁都不合适，只好满脸堆笑地说：“这个……我说不好。”

我继续观战，管事也站着一旁不动，我扫了他一眼，面无表情的问：“你不是有事要去办吗？”。这种家族间的斗争，谁管谁倒霉，一个管事估计也没有这么大的能力来管。

他好像忽然意识到自己的使命，嘿嘿笑道：“江公子，您真是聪明人。”

猛地我望向他闪着精光的小眼睛，直觉告诉我，这个人接近我并不是偶然。

果然，他压低了声音：“公子，今晚有人约见你。”


	27. Chapter 27

我对于那场角斗士的争斗没了兴趣，满心狐疑的出现在了约定的地点，因为管事的安排，我离开训练场没有一点麻烦。

眼前停了一辆马车，管事示意我上去，我警觉地将利刃隐于袖中，伸手掀开帘子，借着微弱的月光，我看清里面等着的人，居然是周子望。

出乎我的意料，但是他没有杀意，我轻松得跳上车，帘子被放下，听到管事走到马夫身旁，然后车轮开始滚动。

我一直沉默，因为我弄不清周子望是敌是友，他也紧紧盯着我，生怕我凭空消失一般。忽然明亮的眼睛带着笑意：“公子，不必紧张，我只是受人之托。”

谁？我心里想着，却没有问出来，在情况不明时，盲动等于速死，看我依然不相信他，他也没有在解释，只是继续说：“再过几日，殿下要举行角斗比赛，估计会借机……”他的话没说完，我就明白了，苍黎王终于无法忍受我的存在了？可是为什么，因为我要杀楼映绝？不可能，我很快自己否定了，不然他就不会派楼映绝押我到训练场了。

“公子，不必猜了，”似乎看出我的想法，周子望笑道，“这也算是个意外了，摄政王居然跟殿下要你。”

我忽然想起栗于炎临走前的话“把你放在这里实在可惜。”我哼笑出声，这算哪一出。

“公子，我的话已经带到了，请公子早些打算。”说着，马车停下来，“公子保重。”

帘子被掀开，管事依然站在那个相同的位置，我轻盈的跳下马车，帘子在我身后放下，马蹄声由近渐远。

“你又是谁的人？”我淡笑得问管事。

“公子，小的只不过是个管事。”他回答的一板一眼，真看不出这家伙也会四两拨千斤。

“嗯，那就代我谢谢你家主子吧。”我不痛不痒的说。

“公子果然是个人物，我家主子说你不可小觑。”管事走了后，我却平静不下来了，没想到周子望居然早就注意到我了，可他并没有揭发我，依他之言，我们应该算是同盟，难道是司危？不会，她现在巴不得我被杀，怎么会冒险通知我。管事刚才的话浮现在我脑海里，他家主子说我不可小觑，难道是单文野，可他为什么一次一次的暗示我身处危险中？想收买人心？

还没等我想到合理的推断，果然如周子望所言，苍黎王要举行角斗比赛，他打算怎么对付我呢？

所有角斗士按照家族分成群，由抽签来决定比赛的出场顺序和对手，而我因为没有家族的归属，（家族的角斗士都有特别的纹身）很例外的没有参与抽签，我心中疑惑大生，傅书吟，你到底想怎么玩？那一刻，我甚至怀疑周子望是傅书吟派来故意跟我造成心理压力的。

我和那些家族的角斗士被关进一个不大的地下牢笼里，时不时能听到外面爆发狂热的呼喊声，我心知，这里是角斗士入场前的“等候大厅”，看着周围土质的墙，关在里面的人因为即将要以命搏命，周身弥漫着杀意，眼神都迸发着疯狂，我可以想象我眼中一定也散发着嗜血的兴奋。苍黎王，你不是想玩死我吗？好，老子就奉陪到底！！

没多久，就有人被抬进来，洞穴里充斥着汗臭味，血腥味，还有伤患的惨叫声，熟稔的哀号声。我无所顾忌的坐着一旁打量着一些新手，他们看上去有些紧张得来回走动，忽然一个新手大哭起来，我冷眼看着，精神过度紧张导致的情绪失控，没人理会他。这就是强者与弱者的区别。紧张是正常反应，但是你要学会控制和利用。

等待的滋味不是很好受，但是等待又是猎杀必要的环节，我眼睛一刻不离盯着那个随时会打开的大门，掂量着手中的刀，猜测下一个抬进来的是死人还是伤者？

这时，一个面目狰狞的男人走过来，打量了我一下：“你是江之君？”

我心道：来了。我点点头：“正是。”

“这边！”他没废话，我直接跟上，他领我到了一个门，推开门，里面的楼梯，向上的，应该是通向角斗场，跟着他走上去，看到亮光，一个伸出地面的穴口，往外走是角斗士暂时逗留地，摆放着兵器，盔甲，推开栅栏放眼望去就是角斗场，大概有两个足球场那么大，四周坐着疯狂的观众，一阵阵呐喊淹没了角斗士的惨叫。

忽然那男人转身，阴森的问：“你准备好了吗？”

我陡然觉得他的表情有些怪异……


	28. Chapter 28

他看出我的警觉：“既然你看出来，……”他想用说话来分散我的注意力，没想到我根本没有上套，迎上他狠狠砍来的一刀，我用力一挡，顺势向后一弹，退出了他的攻击范围。他嘿嘿冷笑：“没想到你小子，还挺麻烦的。” 我也摆出架势，准备迎战，我冷笑，苍黎王也太看不起我了，居然找这么末流角色来解决我。

突然，铺天盖地的粉末迎面扑来，这小子使诈！！我心头警铃大振，即使后退也来不及，也避不开。我只觉得身体一软，竟不由自主地歪在墙边，老子真要死在这种人手上！！那家伙狞笑的走过来，仿佛在欣赏他猎物垂死挣扎的模样，手起刀未落，那家伙的表情忽然变得难以置信，缓慢的低下头看着我本来应该麻痹的左手居然用利刃刺穿了他的身体，他的血溅落在地上，“哐啷”，随着他的刀落地，他也跟着倒下了，一大滩血印在泥土里。

我喘着粗气，身体还是不太能使上力气，血顺着左腕流下，刚才急中生智用利刃割伤自己，痛觉刺激了我身体的求生本能。这时，就听见有人在栅栏前喊道：“喂，轮到你了！”

我的身体虽然有抵御迷药的抗体，但是也不可能恢复这么快，苍黎王，这笔账我记下了，要是这次你不弄死我，我一定让苍黎国鸡犬不宁！！

那人看我不理他，拉开栅栏，一眼看那个死人，他就跟没看见一样，踏着血迹走过来，我左手紧握着利刃，随时准备刺进他的要害。谁知，他竟转身去拿一旁的兵器和盾牌。

我扶着墙勉强的站起来，眼睛始终没有离开他，他略显不瞒得横了我一眼，吊儿郎当地说：“小子，这种事情太多了，算你运气不好。要是想报仇，就活着回来。”看样子，这种事情经常发生，大家都习以为常了。

他的话虽然不中听，但是却很对我胃口，我笑道：“我没有抽签，上不了场。”

他上下打量着我，嗤笑了一声：“你是新来的，从这个门出去的不用抽签。拿好，你的盾！”他将盾牌扔在我脚下，溅起尘土，虽然知道他不是来害我，但是现在的身体状况，我恐怕也很难应付。

“小子，吓得站不稳了？”他嘲笑道。

“哼哼，”我摸出利刃，避开动脉，用力的将其刺进大腿，痛感传遍了全身，让我有了拥有身体的感觉。他被我的举动惊呆了，竟愣住了。随即我割断衣服，将布条紧紧绑住伤口，痛感伴随着肿胀的感觉，让我的大脑清醒。

“祝你好运。”当他为我打开栅栏时，居然难得没有嘲讽之意地说。

可当我站在角斗场中央的时候，我终于知道“祝你好运”的含义了，因为从另一个门里放出来的不是角斗士，而是一只狮子，它不时发出阵阵低吼，几百公斤的体重击打着土地扬起尘土，风吹来夹杂着肉食类猛兽特有的腐臭味，角斗场乡一个巨大的兽笼，随时有被撕碎的觉悟。

狮子发出强烈的进攻性气味，刺激着我的神经，让我从混沌的状态变成一只决斗中的凶兽，随时用我的利爪和瑞齿撕裂任何胆敢挑衅我的生物，汹涌的斗志犹如潮水般涌进胸膛，无法宣泄。

我听不到四周的狂热的叫喊声，惊叫声……我仿佛被困兽附身，眼睛里只有渴望，渴望撕裂，渴望鲜血。

“吼！！！”我突然爆发出一种如狼似虎的嚎叫声，连狮子都意识到我的宣战，不甘示弱的反击：“吼！！！”

我握着刀，不断的走动，不让它察觉到我行动路线，狮子不似野生的，没有静观猎物的动作，就直接向我扑来，我猛地挥刀，它居然轻巧的避开，我缓缓吐出一口气。它很警惕我手中的刀，开始向我的左手边移动，准备进攻。

果真它向我执盾的左侧扑来，“咚”它将我撞倒在地，幸好有盾否则脑袋直接就被咬下来了，它因受到盾牌的撞击，也向后退了几步。

他始终围着我的左侧转悠，动物往往比人类更敏感对手的薄弱点。没等我站稳，它猛地纵身一跃，“吼”一声，扑到我身上，我马上扔掉手中的刀，拼死用盾牌塞进了它的血盆大口，来不及感慨它口中的腥臭味，趁它挣扎之际，顺势抱住它，来了个转身后扑，将其反压在地上，抽出藏于裤腿的匕首，一刀扎向它的肺部，“噢唔！”宣布了狮子的“惨败”。

我喘着粗气，缓缓的站起来，看向坐在看台的苍黎王，虽然看不清他的表情，但我不甘示弱地举起沾满鲜血的匕首，向他示威。

死一般的沉寂后，爆发出一阵狂热的欢呼声，不时有人将鲜花，丝巾扔进角斗场，这时，摄政王站起来对身旁的苍黎王说了些什么，我看着看台一一扫视，可是眼睛却越来越模糊，最后只听到撕心裂肺的喊声：“大哥！！”

我他妈的要死了？！


	29. Chapter 29

“大哥，你醒了？”语气有些惊喜之意，我头很晕，手使不上一点劲，看着眼前的这个人，我才确定自己没有死。封亦琅担忧的看着我：“大哥，是我。”

环视了四周，我才发现我还在角斗场内，只是这里贵族的休息厅，我勉强的笑了一下，看着他担心的眼神，我知道这个人没什么心计，便坦言：“我没事，就是感染引起的发烧。”

“可你腿上的伤？”封亦琅略显疑惑的问。

“是我自己割伤的。”看着他吃惊的表情，我实在没有力气解释。

大概看出我的疲惫，他告诉我：“刚才摄政王下令，特准他的大夫为你照看你。”

我心里暗叹，栗于炎，你真得了解傅书吟吗？

“大哥，我陪你去，看谁敢害你。”封亦琅声音不大，但正好可以让刚进来的侍卫听到，他们是打算送我去看大夫。

“呵呵。”看到明显一惊的侍卫，我由衷的放声大笑。

我被抬出去时，青腾已经等在外面，他不是贵族不能擅自入休息厅，他焦急地看着我，我微微冲他点头，让他放心，然后就由封亦琅陪我去见了栗于炎指名的大夫。

等到只剩我和封亦琅时，我才开口问：“亦琅，你怎么知道的？”

他沉默了，我略微想了一下：“单文野？”

他点头，又道：“可当他知道，已经来不及通知你了。”

我点点头，说：“帮我转告他，多谢了。如今你也赶快离开吧，不要让某人对你有了间隙。”

“好的，我刚才看过了，这是摄政王的私人驻地。”说完，封亦琅便离开，估计是给单文野转述情况。

可我却越想越头疼，如果周子望不是单文野派来的，他又该是谁的人，居然能比单文野更早得到消息，还通知我。不知是药力的作用，还是发烧引起体能下降，我竟毫无知觉的昏睡。

“嘭”底火撞击的声音，一个男人饮弹自杀，子弹削去了大半个头盖骨，尸体趴在一大滩血中，周围站在一群穿这迷彩服的男男女女们，神色凝重，眼神中透漏着他们心底的抗拒，任义也不例外，他的脸色异常难看，许久他才开口：“他被自己击败，谁也帮不了他，想他妈的活下去，就要铁石心肠！”他面部的肌肉微微的抖动，说完，转身就走了，其余的人也解散，我站在那个尸体旁边，用铁铲挖了一个坑，足够将他埋葬，这时，任义满是醉意的声音在身旁响起：“江之君，我太小看你了。”

“不够冷血的人只能是这种下场。”我淡淡地回答，“就算他亲手杀了他弟弟。”

任义愣愣的看着我，苦笑的仰头吟尽手中的烈酒：“在你眼里，只有任务？”

“是什么让你活到现在的？”任义似乎真得喝多，话很多，他不停的问，“大家都有发泄欲望的方式，你却像个清教徒，你真可怕。”

我走过去扶住微醺的任义：“我只知道，死亡，对我来说就意味着失败。”

任义忽然痞笑着一把搂住我，用力的吻上我的唇：“跟我做吧！”丝毫不在意我用匕首抵住他颈部的动脉……  
****************************************************************************

一切陷入了黑色，当我再能看到一切时，我看到任义站在离我只有几步之遥，他手中举着手枪，满脸狰狞的指着我，身后传来的是惊涛骇浪的海啸声，我居然能如此平静得让人用枪指着我，耳边传来任义咬牙切齿的怒吼：“江之君，不要让我恨你！！”

*****************************************************************************

我没有说话，忽然闪现了一个男孩躺在病床上的模样，他浑身几乎插满了管子，没有这些东西维持，他根本就是一个死人，我站在病房外看这里面的男孩，手中翻看着资料——

任义，XX人，29岁，曾任特种兵队长，因打击毒枭曾获一等功勋，后因弟弟被挟持，私自打乱计划，影响行动被撤职，其弟弟在那次行动中变成植物人，而其加入了LY保安公司。

我攥紧手中的资料……

******************************************************************************

“极地狼，你怎么解释！”一个两米多的健硕男人几乎吼道，振得耳膜嗡嗡作响，其他人似乎也面目不善的聚过来，看架势准备打算用刑逼供。

“都他妈的给我闭嘴！”任义大吼道，镇住了他们的怒火，然后对我说：“极地狼，我们有些事情要和你谈谈。”

他在基地从来不叫我的绰号，可这次例外。

我扫了一眼，将我团团围住的任义的兄弟们，这些刀口上添血的家伙，个个面目狰狞，要不是顾及任义，早就将我撕碎。

“这次任务，你一直把信息发给那边？”任义虽然是问话，但他一定有证据，……我没有犹豫地直接点头。看到我点头，有几个兄弟挤过来，被任义的眼神给止住。

“为什么？”任义似乎希望我能有一个合理的解释。

这次任务虽然获得胜利，却是惨胜，任义死了十来个兄弟，他自然不会笨到完全相信我，这里只有我是上面派来的人，他不会怀疑他的兄弟里面有上面的人，看到我点头，那个“影子”不由得向我投来赞许的微笑。我也是一个小时前才接到命令，不惜代价保住“影子”。

“这次任务牵涉太大，为了更好的调度……”我的话被任义暴躁的打断。

“就因为那个他妈的调度，我兄弟就死在那里！”任义一把抓住我的衣领，冲我大吼大叫。他的恼怒恐怕没想到我的回答居然如此公式化。

我没有解释，任义一拳挥在我的软肋，我后退了好几步，但是没有摔倒，那个“影子”静静地站在那里，看着我替他受罚。

******************************************************************************

在我被任义确认为卧底后，我被“礼貌”的送回了上面，身上的伤还未痊愈，上将就来见我，他告诉我，那个“影子”存在的意义，就是为了将任义的团队引入死亡陷阱，之所以让我替罪，不过让我及时抽身，而一切已经在我未知的情况下进行着。我很平静听完他说完一切，问：“他们为什么要死？”

上将看了我片刻，淡淡地说：“他们知道得太多了，已经不再适合为我们工作。”

我点点头，这么多年，我早知道这样处理是符合利益需要的。

“我知道你能理解，你是我一手培养出来的，不要让我失望才好。”他最后这一句话，是安抚也是警告。

*****************************************************************************

“把他放下！！”任义举枪对着我，而我正用枪指着他弟弟的头，那个昏迷不醒的男孩，几乎没什么重量的被我固定在怀里。

“是上面让你这么做？！”任义始终不相信我会自己行动。

“不是！”我坚定地回答他，我已经不可能再出现在他的团队里，他也不可能再听信我的话，果然如我所料，他弟弟才是他的死穴，我赌对了，他延误了出发的时间，没机会能赶上那个死亡陷阱。

“江之君，不要让我恨你！！”他咬牙切齿的低吼道。

我忽然想笑，无论怎么做他都会恨我，一边是兄弟，一边是弟弟，唯独没有我。微笑的扳动了扳机，“砰”一声，从来没有这么近距离得看清弹道。

猩红的液体溅了我一脸，手失去了力气，枪应声落地，他的枪法永远都在我之上，我一向不是最清楚的吗，呵呵……我不知道我失去的是意识还是生命。  
******************************************************************************

“呕……”我从梦中惊醒，一口吐在地上，猩红的液体被屋外的月光映出寒光，我伏在床沿，回顾着刚才梦里的一切，那是……那是两年前任义杀我的场景！！

忽然屋外有了动静，我猛地从床上弹起，以往我不会这么反映过度，但是刚才的梦太真实，我悄声走到门口，手悬握住利刃……


	30. Chapter 30

门没有上锁，来人轻而易举的推开，“噌”一道闪光，我的利刃已经抵住他的脖颈，他显然也被这突如其来的刀光灼伤了眼，竟愣在当地，这时我才看清是青腾。他毕竟见过我的身手，所以很快反映过来，耳语道：“随我出去一趟。”

我大致猜到他来的原因，沉默片刻点点头。由他引路，我们没花多长时间便来到约定的地点——一处隐秘的客房。铉烈站在月光里，显得萧瑟与落寞，见到我，表现得很平静，但是眼神却泄漏他的焦虑。青腾适时的开口打破了沉默：“之君，今日之事可是有人刻意为之？”

我摇摇头：“没有，应该是意外。”眼神掠过铉烈，发现他正紧锁眉头的看着我。青腾很配合地说：“列，我就说了是意外，你还不信。”铉烈深深得看着我的眼，似乎想看出我有什么不妥，但我现在这个样子估计不会好到哪里。听到青腾的话，他的眼神有了一丝放松，我知道他信我，而青腾很知趣的转身走开了，铉烈一把将我搂进怀里，他身体的温度传到我的身上，我感到他身体轻轻的颤动，我垂手而立，不去回应他，公式化的问：“列，你，还有什么要问的？”

铉烈身体一僵，缓缓放开拥抱我的手臂，体温也被他带走，我感到身体一阵寒意。他低着头思考如何开口，猛地抬起头盯着我的眼睛问：“之君，是不是长老她……”那声音听起来连他自己也不愿意相信这话是他说出口的。

我迎上他的对视：“铉烈，这世上，你可以怀疑任何人，唯独不能怀疑她。”自从司危亲口告诉我关于铉烈的身世后，我开始认同司危，她虽然不择手段，但不能否认她为铉烈所做的一切，她可以冒天下之大不韪，培养冥音的孩子，光是这点，我想就很难有人做到，即使是我。

“那……你应该可以离开这里。”铉烈大概猜到我受人钳制，迫不得已留在苍黎国。

“列，我留下是为了找奚峋谷。”我不能让他陷于危险的境地，只得寻找缓兵之计。

听到我的话，脸上流露出一丝凄苦，他强作镇定地问：“你……还会回来，是吗？”声音略带着颤动和不确定。

我想起我对他的承诺，那个也许永远也不可能兑现的诺言，刚才梦中任义扭曲的面孔大吼道：“江之君，不要让我恨你！！”让我扪心自问，铉烈如果发现诺言变成了谎言，会不会恨我？  
看着他略带期待，但更多是绝望的表情，我不知道我是该继续骗他还是“毁约”？今夜的梦境让我做出了决定。

“烈，我如果说我一定会回去，那是谁也不会相信的谎言。”我别开脸，不想看他悲伤的表情，那是我无法面对的。

“之君，为什么，为什么不像那次一样给我希望？”铉烈喑哑着嗓子问，聪明如他，怎么会看不透那次的谎言，我心里苦笑，只是他相信我，无论我说什么他都相信，可理智如我，却不能给他一个他满意的答案。

“烈，我记起了一些以前的事情，”我不想隐瞒他实情，“我知道为什么那人要杀我，因为我利用他弟弟威胁他，因为我害他的兄弟殒命，这样的我，你根本不了解！”

铉烈初听这些话时，身形一顿，这微妙的动作让我动摇，我第一次感到自己曾经行为的残忍，没有丝毫停顿，我继续说道：“烈，这样的我，你还敢要吗？也许有一天我也会将獠牙刺进你的脖颈中。对了，你知道我的绰号是什么，极地狼，哈哈哈哈……”我忘记了怎么流泪，只能放声大笑，丝毫没有顾及当时的环境。

“之君！！”铉烈一把抓住得我的肩，大喊道，“为什么要说这些，你就那么想摆脱我！！”他的力道出乎意料的大，我疼得直皱眉，却挣脱不了。

我们的声音惊动了刻意避开的青腾，他赶过来道：“烈，你冷静点！”铉烈几次张口却出不了声，赤着一双眼紧紧地盯着我，仿佛他使出所有的力气想向我证明。青腾面色不善的看着我，他知道一定是我说了什么。

“烈……”我的话还没有开口，铉烈的声音已经嘶哑：“之君，我知道了，我再也不会来打扰你了。”说完，他没有再看我，绝望的转身，走向黑暗里，我的心一震，钝疼感让我一时没能领会青腾扔下那句话的含义，只是呆呆得看着青腾赶忙去追铉烈，也消失在黑暗中。

回去后，才明白青腾说了什么，青腾告诉我，列，明日回赤炼，然后完婚。明白的那一刻，我忽然疼痛感把我身体掏空，我却不知道怎么填满它。


	31. Chapter 31

我不知道是我的酒量太好了还是苍黎国的酒太淡了，我不停的喝却始终没有醉的感觉，我甚至清楚地记得我喝了多少壶，记得送酒的侍从脸上惊诧的表情，记得我现在安置在栗于炎——苍黎国摄政王的府邸，可我却记不清铉烈是不是真的出现过。

要是说酒精对我一点影响都没有，那是谎话，至少我没在栗于炎靠近我前就察觉他的存在。  
“好酒量。”栗于炎平淡的口气听不出是夸奖。

“多谢摄政王大人款待。”我也不能白喝了他那么多酒，一点客道也不讲。

因为我坐在院子用来下棋的亭台中，栗于炎只能与我对面坐下，这时我才正视到他的脸，他那让人印象深刻的川字纹，我挑挑眉：“大人，有何事找我？”

他沉默了片刻摇头，我哼笑道：“大人，若没事，为何将我留在府中？”

他习惯性的皱眉，然后展眉：“江兄，我是想请你助我寻找奚大人。”

我看着他，早料到他找我肯定是为了这个，只是他的口气似乎没有一点摄政王的味道，他的眼神笔直，深邃，这样的人似乎并不适合在政治家，而他为什么这么执著于奚峋谷，身为苍黎三子的单文野，好像就对奚峋谷没什么好感，也没说过要找他之类的。

他也看着我，等待我的答案，我一口饮尽壶中的酒：“好！”为了完成我的计划，我需要栗于炎，而现在我可以毫无障碍的接近他，并得到他的信任，何乐而不为。

“墨桐再去拿些酒来！”栗于炎虽然面目严肃，但语气听得出很高兴。

“可大人，刚才大夫还说，江公子身上有伤，不宜饮酒。”墨桐却出声制止。

我微微皱眉看着这个长得清秀的侍从：“我自己的身体，我自己清楚，去拿酒。”

“快去吧，别扫了兴致。”栗于炎语气中丝毫没有对墨桐出言制止动怒。

我不由得审视眼前这位摄政王，这个一人之下，万人之上的家伙，居然这么平易近人，或者他想掩饰些什么？

等我开始与栗于炎对饮，才发现这家伙的酒量不怎么样，我还没意识恍惚，他就已经说话不太利索了。

“江兄，我如今是千金难买一醉。”

“江兄，你在角斗场的表现太耀眼了，要是他在，一定会说，是个人物。”

“奚兄，我们说过要放马塞外，饮酒当歌的……”他的声音很含糊，但我还是听清楚了，看了一眼旁边站着的墨桐，淡淡地说：“他醉了，扶你们大人回去休息。”

墨桐转身去叫人，片刻几个侍从出现，将醉的不省人事的栗于炎抬回去，我正准备转身回屋，墨桐的身影却落入我的眼中，警铃顿时大作，利刃已经划到手掌中，心中暗骂，这两天自己几乎放弃了警戒。

墨桐顺从的站在原地，也不抬头看我，而我有点失去耐心，低声喝道：“你还不走？”

“公子，我是留下来服侍您的。”墨桐轻声细语的回答。

我一愣，这时才记起，苍黎国兴左风，栗于炎和傅书吟就是最好的代表和例证。可他说的含糊不清，我又不能直接拒绝他，沉默了片刻，懒懒地道：“我习惯一个人住了。”

他略略皱了皱眉，很快又恢复了平静，转瞬变得略显哀怨：“公子，您嫌弃墨桐？”

我心中冷笑，刚才他刻意在栗于炎面前出言制止，原来是想引我注意，出言道：“我不喜欢男人。”

墨桐挺直了身子，嘴角挂着若有若无的嘲笑，然后行礼退下。

看他走后，我心中的危机感又出现了，他是谁派了的，栗于炎居然不知道？是傅书吟还是那个张右相？


	32. Chapter 32

我的酒在墨桐笑容中彻底醒了，现在的我跟在封府时的铉烈有什么区别，借酒消愁，这可不是我的风格啊。片刻间，想起梦中的任义，他仇恨复杂的眼神让我越来越怀疑他第二次举枪的动机。一个细微的声响惊动了我，如果是前两天，我根本不会注意到，果然是他。

墨桐站在不远处，观察着我，他大概没想到前两天还嗜酒如命的我，居然恢复得这么快。虽不知道他是谁派来的，但我暂且决定不动了他，只要他不妨碍我便可。

“墨桐，我初到这里，不知有什么好去处？”我偏过脸，淡淡地问道。

他没料到我突然出声，愣了片刻，开口：“公子，不知您可有想去什么地方？”

“随处走动一下便可。”我站起身来，回身望向他，正对上他探究的眼神，看到我的眼睛后，他小心的低头避开了。

“公子，那墨桐就擅自作主了。”墨桐恭敬的退出去准备马匹，望着他的背影，不由联想到周子望，他们出于什么目的接近我，是要收买我还是要取我性命。我不由得暗叹，苍黎国远比我想象的要复杂多了。

墨桐办事很有效率，片刻马匹备好，我拍了拍那匹黑马，轻握缰绳跃身而上，回头，看到墨桐轻松得跳上马背，嘴角露出一丝冷笑，好个墨桐，故意暴露隐藏已久的能力，是想获得我的信任吗？

“公子，那就由墨桐带路了。”墨桐出了府，便将我引入一条比较偏僻的街道上，我策马追上他，扫过他毫无气喘的脸，故意问道：“我听闻苍黎人并不擅长骑射，没想到一个侍从都有如此骑术，看来听闻果然不可信。”

听完我的话，墨桐脸色一变，猛地拉着缰绳，回眸紧紧盯着我，我好以整暇的回望他，对视了片刻，他忽然转开脸：“公子，你何必戏弄墨桐？”声音满是委屈。

我故作随意打量着周围的环境，以免有人偷袭，嘴上却笑道：“戏弄？墨桐，谁戏弄谁，你是不是弄反了？”

墨桐沉默了，然后又看向我，一字一句地说：“公子，不管你信与不信，墨桐绝不会害你。”他的表情十分凝重，好似发誓一般，如果他说的不是真话，那么只能说明他的演技已经如火纯青。只是很可惜，他遇到的是我。

看到我毫无反应，墨桐反而有些不安，他甚至想上前来再说些什么，那一刻，周围的环境刺激着我的记忆，而他的那一抹并不明显的嘲笑突然出现在我脑海，我可以确定他知道我和铉烈见面的事情，他如果打算用此事威胁我……，大脑和手上的反映几乎同时，利刃已蓄势待发，我似乎都可以预想到，他的血喷出“沙沙沙”的声音。

“救命啊，救命啊！！”一声惨叫阻止了我的杀戮，显然墨桐也没想到，他的安排中多出这么一幕。一个浑身是血的男子仓皇的奔向我们，他似乎把我们当成了救命稻草一般，无奈他跑不过那些追击他的人，眼看着一箭一箭的射向那人，他们似乎并不急于让他毙命，而是像猫戏弄老鼠一般的折磨他，我冷眼旁观，直到那人跌跌撞撞得快要接近我们，提马上前，毫不犹豫的挥刃结束了他的生命。

一只箭不偏不倚的“恰好”射在我挥刃的一侧，我微微皱眉，盯着向我放箭的人，那人骑在马上，一脸骄横，漂亮的脸蛋丝毫掩盖不住他眼中的暴戾之气，他藐视的目光连看都没有看那具尸体一眼，直接落在我身上。

“你为什么出手？”他语气不满。

“失手。”我睁着眼睛说瞎话。

“哼！失手？你以为我会信吗？”他轻蔑的问。

“公子，恐怕你不得不信，因为他已经死了，没办法证明了。”我对这种以杀人为乐的人，态度很漠然。

“你……”说着，他已经举起手中的弓箭，准备拉弓放箭，却被一旁的人拉住，偷偷指指墨桐，又悄声说了些什么。

没等那人说完，他一把挥开那人，怒骂道：“他算什么东西？！我张秉泰还怕得罪他的人？！给老子杀了他，有重赏！！”

我已经拉开了距离准备，随时备战。谁知，竟没人敢上来，弄得张公子挺没有面子，其实我也挺奇怪的。

“他妈的，你们还愣着干什么！！”张公子已经盛怒，只有几个人勉强上来应承，张公子气不过将手中的弓扔向离他最近的侍卫，拔剑驾马上前，却不想身后的那人却大喊道：“公子，小心，他是江之君！”

更为神奇的是，听到我的名字，他居然真得停住了马，皱着眉头的打量着我。

？？？？

我什么时候成为名人了，还是恶名昭著的那种。早知道这样子，我应该直接报上姓名，就没这么麻烦了。

“江之君？”他似乎还不是太确定的问。

“正是。”我不卑不亢的回答。

他停顿了一下，眼神不善的打量着我，好像我有三头六臂一般，然后重复一遍我的名字：“江之君，我记住你了。”一抹杀意从他的眼中泄漏无疑。

“张公子，江某离府的时限快到，若不及时回去，恐怕不好交代。”我暗示他，就算要杀人灭口，也要顾及一下我背后的摄政王。

他的眼神一凛，然后阴沉着漂亮的脸蛋问：“那我就不打扰江公子了。”

“后会有期。”我拱拱手，拍马绝尘而去，墨桐随即跟上我的脚步。

墨桐将我带到皇都比较繁华的街道上，他终于忍不住开口：“江公子，张秉泰他……”

“你是在担心我吗？”我调侃的问。

“江公子，您不知道，他如果想让谁死，那是轻而易举的事情。”墨桐似乎没心情听我的调侃，他略显担心的表情，倒是让我对他有些放心了，至少他对我的生命没有威胁，“恐怕摄政王也无能为力。”

“墨桐，你是谁的人？”言下之意，我可以信任你吗？此时是最好的时机，因为他为了获取我的信任，他会实话实说的。

他低着头，犹豫了很久，才抬起头看着我，眼中闪着泪光：“公子，我……不能说。”

我一愣，他居然说我不能说，而不是选择欺骗我。我点点头：“随你。”说着我策马前行，而他紧随其后，也不再开口说些什么了，至少知道他不是张右相的人，也不是傅书吟的人。


	33. Chapter 33

经历了上次的事情，墨桐对我的态度略显改变，他总在不经意中表现出他的友善，他甚至比我更担心张秉泰的报复，只是我不习惯轻易相信别人，铉烈是个例外，但别人就没那么幸运了。  
栗于炎几日后出现在我的庭院，他严谨的表情一成不变，进门便开口道：“江兄，可住的惯？”

“大人，于江某而言，能有个遮风挡雨之处就知足了。”我做了“请”的手势，想必他来不可能是为了问住得如何。

他又坐在上次我们喝酒的位置，退去侍从，唯独留下墨桐，这让我略显不解。他似乎看出我的疑惑，解释道：“墨桐曾经跟在奚大人身边。”

“噢？”我扫了墨桐一眼，他也正看向我。收回目光，反问栗于炎：“他可有寻找奚大人的线索？”

栗于炎毫无以外的摇摇头：“墨桐只是奚大人的侍从之一，也是唯一活下来的。”

我心里一顿，但没有打断栗于炎的话，他继续说：“当初跟在奚大人身边的三、四个侍从都被张右相带走，怕是……”

这点到出乎我的意料之外，我不相信张右相会仁慈到放墨桐一马，更不相信墨桐命好没有被除掉。唯一的原因只可能是他不能死。想到这里，我笑着问栗于炎：“那他如何获救？”

“那日幸亏墨桐到我府上送奚大人遗留下来的字画，才逃过一劫。”栗于炎习惯性的皱眉，“得知消息后，我干脆将其留在身边，张右相才没了机会。”

听完栗于炎的话，突然一个念头出现在我脑海里，墨桐的来历值得深究。目光轻轻掠过墨桐，他正偷偷的打量我，看到我的目光身体微微一抖，我更加确定这件事情并没有看上去这么简单，墨桐已经察觉到我的猜测，为什么栗于炎就没有怀疑呢？

“大人，不必忧虑，”我试探道，“需要我做些什么尽管开口。”

“不瞒江兄，我一直怀疑是某人将奚大人囚禁。”栗于炎丝毫没有避讳墨桐，开口道，“怕有人透漏消息所以赶尽杀绝。想当初，奚大人的能力成为他们势力的障碍，他们就出此下策。”  
我摇摇头，笑道：“大人，你多虑了，如果某人真的囚禁奚大人了，还不如杀了奚大人来的划算，他杀侍从恐怕只是怕找到奚大人，影响他的势力。”

“江兄，你有所不知，奚大人曾写过一本手记，上面记载着他预言的事项，但为了不泄漏，他特意将语言写的晦涩难懂。”栗于炎不由得叹了口气，“若想知晓其中的内容，必须请教奚大人，只可惜的是这本手记也不知所踪。”

大概是因为我从来不相信预言，所以我很难理解留下一个可能会威胁到自己生命的人就为了知道预言，一时我没有开口。

“现下的张府才是关键，”栗于炎终于说到重点，他略显为难得说，“江兄，我知道我的请求有些过分，但只有你才可以与我同往。”

墨桐抬头吃惊的看着我们，他的眼神悄悄暗示我不要答应。

我忍不住好笑，怎么这种鸡鸣狗盗之事都找上我，沉默了片刻，淡淡地说：“大人，我也有个不情之请，若我可助你一臂之力，请你将‘天谴’归还赤炼。”

栗于炎难以置信的看着我，我笑得云淡风清，很快，栗于炎变了脸色，低喝道：“‘天谴’？！你是何人！！”


	34. Chapter 34

墨桐被突如其来的变化吓了一跳，反应过来后，偷偷得给我使了个眼色，示意我不要再说下去。

“大人，‘天谴’本就是赤炼族圣物，”我察觉到栗于炎明显的变化，但没有示弱，“苍黎却趁机强夺，你就不怕天下人耻笑？”我知道栗于炎这种人只求问心无愧，若面前是傅书吟，我更愿选择用刀威胁他。

栗于炎紧紧盯着我，眼神闪烁着骇人光芒：“你可知道‘天谴’的寓意？”

我轻轻的摇头，看着他凝重的表情，我大概猜到“天谴”恐怕没有司危说得那么简单。

果然，栗于炎低沉的说：“‘天谴’再现，苍黎必乱。”

墨桐忙在一旁解释，“奚大人曾在手记中记载过，‘天谴’乃是不祥之物。”他不想我参与栗于炎的行动，所以刻意插话。

我大概明白了栗于炎的凝重，只是不明白，司危和栗于炎的话似乎有了出入，按照司危的意思，‘天谴’是赤炼的圣物，而栗于炎却认为‘天谴’威胁到苍黎国，但在我看来，它不过就一件物品。一瞬间，一个模糊的念头从我脑海里滑过，只是当时的情况不允许，以至于我错过了知道真相的机会。

“大人曾说，奚大人的手记晦涩难懂，若没有奚大人的解释，你真的能确定上面所说的是字面上的意思？”

栗于炎的神情一顿，他显然没想到我的解释，犹豫片刻，他下定决心道：“一切都要在找到奚大人后才能知晓，若真如你所说另有深意，那我便将‘天谴’归还赤炼族。”

“好，君子一言，驷马难追！”我说这话并不代表我相信栗于炎，而是我相信自己有能力让奚峋谷说出让我满意的答案，至于这种自信从何而来，我也不得而知。

看到我们达成共识，墨桐的眉头都皱起来，这时，有人在亭外大声唤道：“栗大人，与殿下约好的时间到了。”

栗于炎似乎才想起来般，忙对我点头：“江兄，改天从长计议。”

“好，你先请。”我对他行礼。

栗于炎走后，墨桐紧紧咬着嘴唇，好像在考虑说什么。

“墨桐，……”我还没问完话，墨桐就跪在我面前，不肯起来，嘴里坚定的说：“公子，请你回绝大人吧。”

“你想我反悔？”我眯着眼打量着他。

“公子，奴才不敢，但公子绝非个死守道义之人。”墨桐倒是不客气地回敬了我。

我放声大笑，没想到一个紧紧相处几天的侍从都看清我的本质了，可是他却始终看不透。我猛地收住笑声，平静的看着墨桐，他毫不退缩的与我对视：“公子，你真地为了他……”

我知道墨桐所说得他是谁，一抬手卡住他的脖子，沉声道：“你想威胁我？！”

他涨红着的脸居然留下泪水，持续了许久，他终于摇头，我将他扔在一旁，他伏在地上，始终没有抬头，可是我并不知道，那竟会是他留给我的最后一面。可惜的是，留在我脑海中的只有他含泪的双眸。

后来我才明白一个道理：有些事情之所以看不透，是因为身在其中。


	35. Chapter 35

翌日，栗于炎便把墨桐也安排到别处了，这个庭院只有我和他，毕竟我们的计划还是越少人知道越好。

“大人，要想找到奚大人恐怕要先找到手记，手记本是奚大人预言之用，它之所以下落不明必定跟奚大人有关。”我告诉栗于炎。

他微微颦眉道：“你的意思要想找到奚大人就要先找到手记？”

“正是。”我喝了口茶，来到栗府，我养成了喝苦茶的习惯。

“不知江兄可有办法？”栗于炎认同我的分析。

“大人，恕我直言，寻找一个失踪的人恐怕比找一个死人还要难，”我分析道，“不如让他人替我们去找。”

栗于炎想了一下：“你的意思？”

“假如有人看到奚大人出现在皇都，”我笑着问道，“你说那个手中有手记的人会如何？”

“他一定会去囚禁奚大人的地方确定奚大人是否还被困。”栗于炎眼中不由得露出一丝笑意。

“这只是其一，”我喜欢和聪明人说话，能很快领会得我的意思，“若奚大人并未被困，奚大人一定会现身的。”有些话我没有明说，奚峋谷再不怎么样也是苍黎三子，不会容忍别人胡作非为，更何况，栗于炎与他关系也非比寻常。

商定好后，在栗于炎临行前，我告诉他：“大人，我习惯一个人了，身边不习惯跟个侍从。”  
栗于炎沉默了片刻，点头：“也好，江兄以后要有什么事情就直接找我的侍从——苏离。”说罢，便着手此事去了。

本以为走了个墨桐可以清静几日，不想我那日正在庭院内作格斗训练，却看到一个满脸通红的男孩站在不远处看向我，我不由得皱眉，栗于炎已经下令，旁人不得随便进入我的庭院，他是迷路了还是明知故犯？

“江，江公子，”他的开场白让我肯定他是后者，“我做了些糕点，你要不要尝尝？”他低着头，压根看不到我不悦的表情。

“先报上你的名字。”我披上衣服，掩住身体的伤痕。

“奴，奴才苏离。”他略显口吃的说。

一听到他的名字，我不想让栗于炎为难，便开口：“谢谢你的糕点，你可以走了。”

“呃……”他第一次抬头看我，但很快又避开我的目光，“公子，我是不是又做错事了？”

我看得出，他的柔弱与墨桐不同，墨桐是刻意掩饰，而他是本性。我懂事起就明白弱肉强食的道理，所以对弱者从没有同情，可他的柔弱却别说同情了，就连杀他都觉得多余。

我随口说道：“把糕点拿过来。”

他没想到我会这么说，兴高采烈的捧着糕点过来，打开锦盒，里面的糕点做得很别致，但是太小了，根本不抗饿。我看着没有动手。

“江，江公子，我先尝给你看。”说着，他小心的掰下一块，放到口中。

我笑着吃下，故作随意地问：“谁让你送来的？”

“大，大人。”明显在说谎，栗于炎不会为这种小事上心的。

“噢，那就奇怪了，大人知道我不喜欢甜食。”我盯着他。

他抬头，露出水汪汪的眼睛说：“江，江公子，别告诉大人，求你了。”

“那告诉我实话。”我无动于衷的说。

“是，是墨桐哥哥，他让我这么做，你就可以放心吃了。”苏离可怜楚楚的说。

“为什么帮他？”我直截了当地问。

“公，公子，墨桐哥哥喜欢你啊。”苏离善良的有些愚蠢，但我打算陪他被骗一次，也许他就是因为喜欢墨桐才被骗吧。

大概是我没有拒绝，他开始频繁的出现在我的庭院，我不爱聊天，但他似乎很喜欢跟我说话，因为这样，我从他哪里知道关于张右相的一些事情，原来这位张右相是傅书吟的外公，而当年，前苍黎王血脉淡薄，只有傅书吟这么一个男孩，他本理所应当的成为下一任的王，可是他天生体弱多病，年纪尚幼，所以苍黎王的兄弟们垂涎于王位，多亏了张右相的鼎力相助，傅书吟才能坐上这王位。苏离大致陈述了当年过往，可我知道那是因为他根本没有经历也没法想象过那样的场面，所以他不知道皇权争夺的残酷与血腥。而他告诉我这些，也只是因为墨桐担心张秉泰对我不利。

我笑着点头，但心里却明白，如果不是担心张右相把持朝政，还会有栗于炎的存在吗？傅书吟只是利用栗于炎牵制张右相的势力，而自己只需平衡他们两者的实力便可，这是统治者善用的手段。

脑海中不由得浮现出傅书吟那张掩着珠帘的面孔，我不得其解的问苏离，却得到一个意想不到的答案：“你说为什么苍黎王要掩面？难道你不知道苍黎王是苍黎国第一美人吗？”  
我差点被茶水呛住，苏离似乎为我的震惊更加卖力的讲解：“不然楼映绝怎么会留在苍黎国？”

我不解的问：“这与他何干？”

“楼映绝名满天下第一画师，他最擅长的就是画像，当年他还在拓恒国就扬言要画遍天下美人！”苏离笑眯眯的说道。

我心中不由得好笑，楼映绝原来是这种人。忽然一个念头出现在我的脑海中，也许事情不如表面看起来那么简单吧。

我笑道：“那他为何来苍黎国？”

苏离一挑眉：“殿下请他来的。”

我笑而不语，请来的？值得推敲。

“楼映绝很厉害的，他当年在拓恒国只与奚大人有一面之缘，便可将几年后奚大人的容貌画出。”苏离的话提醒了我，我初到苍黎时看到的那张画像。

“江公子，殿下宣你入宫。”一个熟悉的声音在庭院外响起。


	36. Chapter 36

庭院外的声音刚落，正为我斟茶的苏离双手一抖，茶水洒在我的衣物上，他慌忙的去擦拭，被我拦住。

“请卓儿稍等，待我更衣。”我握住苏离微微发抖的手，向庭院外回话。

“公，公子，我替你更换件衣服。”苏离声音有些变调，我拉起他回到屋内，他不敢看我的眼睛。

我心头一紧，他难道是傅书吟的人？我平静的开口：“苏离，还不去替我挑选衣物。”

“是，公子。”苏离好像控制住自己的情绪，服侍我换好衣物，我不动声色的观察他，却看不到刚才他的慌乱，他的目光反而一片坦然，这让我很不解。

他轻轻的为我束发，手法很轻柔，他身上有种我熟悉的感觉，但我一时半会想不起是什么，那种感觉让我神经紧张，无法把握。

屋外的卓儿开口道：“江公子，可梳洗完毕？”

“就好。”苏离淡淡的口气，仿佛夜间飘过的一缕香。

就在我踏出房门时，苏离忽然跪下，将头深深的埋在地上，哽咽道：“公子，走好，苏离就此拜别。”

我的脚步微微一顿，果然，傅书吟怎么可能放过我？想到这里，我却笑起来，当初想极地狼死的人，都死在我前面了。

“苏离，错不在你。”我留下一句话便合门而出，卓儿带着人立于门外等候，他始终没有抬头看我一眼。

跳上他们准备好的马，我故意开口道：“今日殿下好兴致，居然请我入殿。”

“江公子有所不知，今日是苍黎国的春祭，每逢今日，殿下都会设宴款待群臣。”卓儿倒是一幅与我不相识的口气解释。

“莫非殿下又想让我给他‘解闷’？”我冷笑得问。

“江公子请你自重，对殿下不敬可是死罪。”卓儿一本正经得说，可是他却非要用那种类似于女人的声音开口。

“你可以到苍黎王那里告发我，”我故意将马靠近他的马，耳语道，“反正也不是第一次了。”

他身体一顿，狠狠地射向我，如果是女人，我还可以说他是娇嗔，只可惜我知道他是男人，而且他的眼神对我根本没任何杀伤力，此后，卓儿一路无语。

等我们进入皇宫后，身后的侍从也开始渐渐减少，我明白身份地位的侍从是没有资格进入的，当我被领到若善门时，只剩下卓儿，卓儿递上了出入牌，才允许我们通过。

入春的夜间，天气还较凉，夜空显得格外干净，渐近的丝竹乐，琴瑟声，吟唱声，谈笑声，竟将这夜晚装点得有些诗意，可我总隐隐觉得有一点不安，这干净的空气里似乎弥漫着一种不和谐的味道。

“咚”一声巨响，还没等我看清眼前坠落的物体，条件反射般的向后一退，紧接着微热的液体溅落在我的脚面，熟悉的血腥味充斥着鼻腔，定睛一看竟是一个面目朝下摔下来的人，身体明显用过刑，否则不会扭曲成这样。

被眼前惨象吓着卓儿一时间竟忘了反应，我抬头望去，一个人影依在栏杆上同样望向我，虽然看不清他的面目，但他左臂上闪耀的家徽我不会认错，是我在角斗场就认识的。

“哇”一声，旁边的卓儿终于吐了，他伏在地上，不住的翻胃，我才意识到他的存在。

当我再望向观景台时，那人已经不在了，我目光又扫向尸体，淡淡的开口：“你认识他？”

他似乎根本没有听到我的问话，不住的抽搐着身体，我一把抓起瘫软的他，他目光涣散的看着我。

“你的殿下还等着我们呢。”我提醒他。

他看着我，不知不觉中竟泪流满面，嘴里不住地喃语：“我不想死，我不想死……”

“他是谁？”我紧皱着眉头问，一种不祥的感觉蔓延到我的周身。

“摄政王的侍从——墨桐。”卓儿茫然的开口。我的手一松，卓儿又跌到地上，这时，一个声音道：“江公子，殿下等你多时了。”

转身看向尸体，已经被下人用草席裹好抬走，真的是他？我竟没有认出来，可为什么……

“江公子，殿下……”没等我多想，傅书吟派来的侍从开始催促。

“好。”我扫了一眼卓儿，见他已经自己站起来，虽然神色不佳，但是没有刚才的恐慌了。

我随那个侍从进了殿门外，卓儿跟在身后。看到殿内正莺歌燕舞，在座的众人华冠艳服，有些目不转睛的欣赏歌舞，有些与旁人交谈，似乎没人察觉到外面发生了什么。

一曲完毕，舞者纷纷退出大殿，卓儿才提高声音道：“江之君公子到。”

“宣。”傅书吟的声音依然温软，没有丝毫的唳气。

卓儿示意我可以入殿，我抬脚走入殿内，环视四周，这次参与庆祝的大臣比上次多了很多，里面不乏我认识的人，见我出现在大殿内，所有人投向我的目光也是各色各样。迎上正座上掩面的傅书吟，他正饶有兴趣的打量我的表情，轻语道：“江之君，你来迟了，错过了一出好戏。”

我施了礼道：“殿下，刚才经过殿前，在下看了一出戏。”

“噢？可有趣？”傅书吟面上的珠帘随他的动作微微晃动。

“这，说不好，”我抬眼看着坐在他身旁的栗于炎，他面上无异，难道他也不知道？

“说来听听。”傅书吟端起酒杯，轻轻的摇晃。

“栗大人的侍从墨桐坠楼身亡。”我平静的陈述事实。


	37. Chapter 37

栗于炎的身子猛地一振，他桌上的酒壶摔落在地上。席下本是一片沉寂，所有的目光都投向他。傅书吟适时地拉住了栗于炎的衣袖，收敛了笑意沉声道：“张秉泰，这是怎么回事？”

张秉泰问声走到殿中，跪下施礼朗声道：“回禀殿下，臣奉命审问墨桐，不料他不肯交待主谋，最后选择畏罪自杀。”

栗于炎微微垂下眼目，试图掩饰他的怒火，连傅书吟望向他，都未察觉到。

傅书吟沉默了片刻，收回目光，依旧温柔的开口：“墨桐受人指使擅闯未央门，死罪难逃，念他是奚大人侍从，好生安葬。”

未央门？我脑海里突然闪现出他最后一面的样子，“公子，你真地为了他……”墨桐他知道我与铉烈的关系，也知道我要将“天谴”归还赤炼族，他更知道我要栗于炎交出“天谴”的条件，所以他选择自己冒险也不让我去冒险。

我被自己的分析震惊了，一时间我不能接受这样的判断，忽然一个声音在耳边响起：“江公子，你还打算站到几时，殿下已经赐座了。”

猛地回过神，看向出言提醒我的人，一个陌生的面孔，肤色呈蜜色，应该经常在外面行走的人。我淡笑表示谢意，然后对殿上的傅书吟道：“谢殿下。”声音中丝毫听不出我情绪的波动。

苍黎国的等级制度十分严谨，像我这种赤炼族的来历，且没有几代家族背景的人只能坐在大殿的下手。刚落座，傅书吟开口道：“今日春祭，尽兴而归。”话毕，乐师再次敲响乐器，舞者也出场粉饰着太平盛世，之前所发生的一切就像一出戏。我举杯饮尽，刚才那一幕不像是傅书吟的安排，他依然怀疑我出现在未央门的事情，他更希望从墨桐得到信息。

忽然有人的目光盯上了我，我下意识的抬眼望向离我甚远的张秉泰，他笑得张狂，时不时与身旁的单文野交谈，单文野则依旧玩世不恭的笑着应对他，两人交谈甚欢，单文野对我的目光毫无察觉，张秉泰就更加了。

当我在不断晃动舞者的间隙中察觉到目光的来源，不由得一惊，竟是刚才出言提醒我的人。看到我看他，他并没有回避反而冲我笑了笑，若在旁人大概以为他冲某个姿色不错的舞者放电呢。可他的笑容给我的感觉却没那么友善。刚才谁也没察觉到我失神，为什么他会注意到？

偏巧这时，舞曲结束，众舞者退下，我只得收回探究的目光。

坐在上座的楼映绝勉强扶着桌子站起来，摇摇晃晃的走到殿中，并未施礼，醉笑道：“殿下，现下江公子在，不如请他献艺如何？”

我望向他，没想到这时还要摆我一道，傅书吟微微点头，笑问道：“江之君，你可有何才艺？”

“江某不才。”我无奈的起身道。

“江公子不是还会舞刀弄枪吗？”楼映绝挑衅地说，还没见过这么不怕死的人。

“江某本出身草莽，剑术不过吃饭的家伙，不便于在殿前显眼。”我垂下目光，避免被人看到我的杀意。

“凌非鞘。”傅书吟喊到一个名字。

“臣在。”出列立于殿前的竟是那个曾经跪在殿外的将军。

“听闻，你剑术精湛，不如与江之君切磋一番，”傅书吟十指交叉，微笑的说，“不要小看他，他可是在角斗场斗兽的优胜者。”

听完傅书吟的介绍，在座的人将目光集中在我身上，甚至我听到一些议论。

“原来就是他，当时他一身血迹都看不出人形。”

“真的假的？他看起来并没有多强壮。”

楼映绝听到傅书吟的命令后，好像酒略微清醒些，他看向凌非鞘，有些慌张，他在担心凌非鞘？

就在他试图开口阻止之前，我开口道：“殿下，江某甘拜下风。”

楼映绝，凌非鞘万没想到我会直接认输，傅书吟似笑非笑的“噢？”一声。

“江某出手必是杀招，怕误伤将军，更何况今日春祭，不宜于观赏。”我淡淡地解释。我想这席间肯定有见过我杀人的宠臣，他们大概对我当初徒手猎杀侍卫记忆犹新把。

果然不少人开始附和，栗于炎微微皱眉也说：“春祭本是为庆祝喜庆，不宜于沾染血腥。”看他的表情，他还在介意墨桐的事情，我自嘲，我果然冷血。

此事只得作罢，楼映绝看着凌非鞘落座后，才低下头若有所思，凌非鞘则向我展露友善的笑容，我不习惯这样表达，便举杯示意，先干为敬。却不想单文野和那个陌生人同时投来目光，他们彼此也察觉到，又相互对视，很快避开了对方。

渐渐晚宴进入到高潮，略显疲惫的傅书吟却宣告提前离席，栗于炎自然也随他离开，让人费解的是，众臣子并没有因此散席，反而都向张世权右相庆贺。

那个实际上已经五十多，可看起来只有三十多的张世权，长得一付慈眉善目，初见都会觉得是可靠的长辈，很多大臣都离席过去向他献媚。

所幸我身份低微坐在不起眼的位置，自斟自酌，欣赏着那些谄媚的面孔，张世权倒丝毫不避讳，张秉泰仗着父亲的威名，自然也不可一世，只是坐在他旁边的单文野，让我有些捉摸不透，他从容的应对着上前恭维他的大臣，这跟我所了解的他有些出入。

“单文野公子可不是等闲之辈啊。”一个声音在我身旁落下。

我没有转头看向身旁的人，端起酒杯饮尽：“公子，你有何赐教？”

“赐教不敢当，鄙人南宫谨，不过是个过往的商人。”此人正是刚才出言提醒我的人。

“江之君。”我言简意赅。

“久仰大名，”南宫谨笑得人畜无害，“今日得见，却不想竟与我一位故人相似。”

“噢？”我挑挑眉，笑道，“江某可有幸得见？”

“不瞒公子，我这个故人也不是个等闲之辈，”他适时地顿了顿，“只可惜他失踪已久。”

难道是奚峋谷？可我与他似乎没有什么相似之处。

“那真是遗憾，”我客道地回答，微妙的试探他，“难怪刚才公子会留意我。”

“哈哈，公子名声远扬。”南宫谨很油滑的避重就轻，“我留意公子是自然而然的。”

“不知南宫公子可是要与我谈什么生意？”我不相信一个商人会浪费时间跟一个陌生人攀交情。

“公子说笑了，”南宫谨笑得宛如春风拂面，“鄙人虽是个商人，但也很乐意结交朋友。”不知为何南宫谨给我一中很难缠的感觉。

“江公子，请随我来。”他扔下一句话，便走出殿门，因为傅书吟退席，所以殿外的警戒放松了许多，我一出门，一阵凉风袭来，顿时间酒意已退尽，南宫谨引我前行，也不说去哪里，他边说边开口：“江公子，你可知为何殿下会提早离席？”

我习惯性的留意四周环境，淡淡的开口：“为何？”

“公子据我所知，你与单公子相识，没想到他入幕张府之事都未曾与你说过？”南宫谨明显有备而来。

我停下脚步，盯着南宫谨的背影，他似乎也意识到，也停下来，转身笑道：“公子，你且宽心，知道此事的人并不多。”

我嘴角撇出一个冷笑：“南宫谨，这才是你接近我的目的吧。”

“呵呵，鄙人并不打算拿这件事威胁公子，没有利益的事情我从来不做。”南宫谨笑得很职业化，眼睛里闪烁着诡异的光彩，“我只是拿出与公子结交的诚意，不妨再告诉公子一件事。”


	38. Chapter 38

我冷漠的盯着他，他笑盈盈的说：“公子你的目光太阴冷了，鄙人实在消受不起。”说完他竟将背后亮给我，举头望天，那架势倒像是要吟诗作赋，可谁能想出他会说出一系列血淋淋的事实：“公子，墨桐之事你不必担忧，殿下虽然怀疑你，但未能从他那里得到有关你的线索。”  
“你还知道些什么？”我淡漠得问。

“呵呵，公子好像一点没担心，是我多虑了，”南宫谨刻意总在回避我的问题。

我略微想了片刻，原来在我未来之前，墨桐闯入未央门被抓他们已经知晓，栗于炎大概也猜到他的意图，所以没有阻止用刑逼供，那墨桐的死是另有其人策划的。那个恶意的挑衅，那个耀眼的家徽，张秉泰！！我的思路一下子明了。

“公子已经想到了。”南宫谨笑道，“想必公子也明了自己的现状。”

如履薄冰，这个词跳进脑海，我一直自以为是地认为一切皆在掌握中，没想到我不知不觉卷入了某人的策划中。

“公子请保重啊。”南宫谨说完此话，便自行离开了。

我望着他的背影，这人真的是商人？他似乎知道很多内幕，墨桐擅闯未央门众人皆知也便算了，可连傅书吟对我的猜忌，单文野与我相识，张秉泰对我的仇视，他都知道一清二楚，可他接近我原因呢？

“张大人，不要，我……”卓儿的声音打断了我思路，我顺声望去，不想却看到卓儿被张秉泰强行按在草地里，我才意识到，宫殿中的庆祝已经结束了，张秉泰饱暖思淫欲，出来找乐子，不知是不是我天生跟他不对盘，好像他每次找乐子都被我碰上。

要是以往我大概会避开，可他故意在我面前杀了墨桐，我的拳头不由自主地攥紧，眼中散发出复仇的意识，嘴角展露出一丝残酷的狞笑。

我一脚踹在张秉泰雪白的屁股上，他毫无防备，一下子趴在卓儿身上，没等他回身，我顺手将被他扔到一旁卓儿的衣物，罩住他的头，将他拖进草丛里，一顿海扁，妈的，虽然幼稚，但是真得很解恨。

看都没看被打成重伤的张秉泰，走出草丛冷漠的看着跪坐在地上的卓儿，残酷的说：“不想死就跟我走！”

卓儿看了我片刻，努力的站起来跟上我的脚步。其实我知道墨桐的死我才是真正的凶手，但我对墨桐的死没有愧疚，只为他不值得，他杀墨桐也不过是他报复我的手段，而我若杀了他，反倒成全了傅书吟，他可以毫无顾忌的将我扔给张家处置。

走着走着，我停下来，卓儿险些撞在我身上，我扫了他一眼，淡淡地说：“去把今晚的事情告诉苍黎王。”卓儿难以置信的看着我，不仅他知道，我也知道，殴打贵族的刑法很重。

“你不想死就我按说得去做！”我懒得解释，直接威胁他。

卓儿犹豫再三，才衣衫凌乱的跑去傅书吟的宫殿中，我似乎可以预见到傅书吟的旨意。张世权如今权倾朝野，墨桐的死就证明了他根本不顾及栗于炎，如今单文野的加入，使得他如虎添翼，傅书吟现在巴不得有人站出来跟张世权斗的你死我活，他便可以坐收渔翁之利。

想必今夜墨桐的死也是他预见到的，大概从墨桐那里审问不出什么线索，便想借机挑起我对张家的仇恨，顺便栗于炎与张世权的芥蒂加倍，同时又让张秉泰称心如意得报复我，真是一石三鸟。

傅书吟，我如你所愿！！我仰望着墨色的天空，墨桐那张沾满泪水的面孔依然再问：“公子，你真地为了他……”我伫立了许久，微微的点头，轻不可闻道：“一路走好，墨桐。”


	39. Chapter 39

还未等到傅书吟的懿旨，我就先得知一个坏消息——苏离自缢在自己的房内，想起他与我告别时的情景，他身上已经散发着求死的气息，这大概就是我当时无法把握的东西。原来他早就知道墨桐的计划，而且傅书吟派人来请我时，他就知道墨桐已经被抓了，手中紧握着他遗留在糕点盒中的便签——

江公子，墨桐哥哥一个人会很寂寞的，苏离以后不能在伺候公子。绝笔

便签在我手中化为了碎片，没想到一个身份卑微的侍从会用这样的方式执著于爱情，殉情是他的选择，而我呢？那一刻，我扪心自问，我对铉烈真的是爱情还是我的自以为是，结果没有答案。人在生活中不断地做出选择，然后为自己的选择付出代价，没有谁可以从头再来，所以我从不容许自己质疑自己的选择，就算错，我也要走下去，这就是人生，没人可以重来。

苏离被简单的埋葬，命令是栗于炎下的，我几乎可以想象到他的表情，眼中难以掩饰的厌倦。他没来找我，我自然也不会去打扰他，如果他需要安慰，恐怕也不是我能给与的。

这几日在皇都的盛传了几则新闻，根本没人会注意到两个小小侍从的死，大家更喜欢谈论一些大人物的变故，比如，张右相的公子张秉泰“不小心”坠马摔伤在家养伤，还有苍黎王突然下令将自己最“得意”的侍俾赏赐给居住摄政王府的副将江之君，最具有神秘色彩的就是，好像有人看到奚峋谷大人出现在皇都，专门负责此事的凌非鞘将军正增派人手寻找。

没几日，卓儿便出现在栗府，并且留在我的庭院内服侍我，而我依然按照自己的作息生活，现在我能做的就是等待，卓儿站在一旁也不多言，有时，我甚至会误以为那里站的是墨桐或苏离，其实到现在我也不明白，墨桐为什么会为我冒险，他为什么那么在意我的生死。对我一见钟情？我还没有自恋到这个程度。

扫了一眼站在那里一言不发的卓儿，我的手指轻轻的敲着桌面，问道：“卓儿，你对墨桐了解多少？”

听到我的问话，卓儿并没有马上开口，我以为他不敢谈论墨桐，便继续道：“你不想便罢了。”

“不，不是的，”卓儿急忙辩解道，“江大人，我刚才在回想。”

“那你可想好了？”我其实没有为难得他的意思，不知道他怎么理解的。

“我认识墨桐也是在春天，他跟着奚大人从拓恒国回来，”他怕我不理解就解释道，“那年是拓恒国前国君的大寿，奚大人奉命贺寿前往拓恒国，回来时就带着墨桐。”

“是拓恒王的赏赐？”我打量着卓儿，不仔细看真的看不出是男人。

他听出我弦外之音，轻轻摇头：“不是，听说是奚大人好心收留了流落街头的墨桐。”

“后来，大人失踪了，他身边的侍从也一个个被张大人带走，只有……”卓儿看到我摇手，便停下来，等候我发话。

我冷笑道：“墨桐之所以没被带走，不是因为他运气好，而是因为苍黎王对吗？”

卓儿猛地抬头对上我的眼睛，看见我正盯着他，他又忙低下头。

“卓儿，你在污辱我的智慧。”我喝了口茶，淡淡的开口，“为了不浪费时间，你要么说真话，要么什么也不要说？”

沉默在我们之间蔓延，我看到他鼻尖上渗出的汗珠，他在斗争，是站在苍黎王那边还是站在我这边？

他略显颤抖的声音轻轻说道：“的确，殿下知道摄政王很在意奚大人的事，所以便私下救下了墨桐，并找了个借口将他送到栗大人身边。”

“砰”一声，我将手中的茶杯重重的放在桌面，垂目沉声道：“卓儿，你出去，不要在这里浪费我的时间。”


	40. Chapter 40

卓儿被我吓得愣在当中，半天不知道该说什么，我站起来，推开窗户，淡笑道：“卓儿，给你讲一个真实的故事，关于我的。”

“一次执行绝密行动中，我们一共去了六个人，最后只有我活着回来，所有人都说我幸运，其实他们根本不知道，那五个人都是我杀的，知道为什么吗？”我回头看着一脸恐慌的卓儿，嘴角撇出一个调笑，“因为当我进入行动范围时，就察觉到我们被人出卖了，所以我当即作出决定杀了他们。”

“你还不明白吗？我根本不相信任何人，除了我自己判断。”我贪婪的呼吸着屋外的空气，古代的空气很清新，让我的思路变得更加清晰。

“大人，我，我无意相瞒，”卓儿跪下，焦急的辩解，“只是……”

“只是怕我告诉栗于炎，其实墨桐只是某人派来监视你的。”我接上卓儿的话。

卓儿浑身一颤，身体整个瘫软下去，不敢抬头看我，我关上窗户，走回来坐下：“你起来吧，我刚才已经让你做选择，而你也选了，现在你可以出去了。”

忽然，卓儿伏在地上，低声喃语：“墨桐为你背叛了殿下，可我不想死，不想死……”

卓儿的话明确地告诉我，傅书吟已经怀疑到墨桐擅闯未央门是为我，而我只知道他是为了我去取“天谴”，唯一庆幸的是，傅书吟和我一样并没弄明白真正的原因。

“卓儿，你在这里安心完成监视我的任务，我不会杀你的。”我潜意识中认为卓儿可能知道很多见不得人的事情，只是他屈从于傅书吟的淫威，不敢有所违逆。

听到我的话，卓儿才缓缓抬起头来，难以置信的看着，想开口却发不出声音。

当他走出房门之前，他幽幽地开口：“我想，墨桐他是心甘情愿为你而死的。”

翌日，我这个新上任的副将，便随栗于炎出席苍黎国的早朝，几日未见，栗于炎显得憔悴了许多，额头间的皱纹更加深刻，我拍马赶上：“大人，你这个样子只能让仇者快，亲者忧。”听到我的话，栗于炎看了我一眼，勉强挤出一丝笑，他本来就不爱笑，如今让他笑确实是有点为难他。

他扭过头加快马程，我紧随其后，看着他笔挺的背影，我知道他又是那个苍黎国的摄政王。

入朝后，没等我仔细打量这金碧辉煌的大殿，傅书吟就登堂入室，威严地上座皇椅，我跟随着所有的大臣下跪施礼，嗡嗡的朝拜声，让我很不舒服。在一声“平身”，我又跟着他们站了起来，我甚至看到有些年龄太大的老臣，都是被人搀扶起来的，殿前左面站着是栗于炎，依次是各级文官，而我站在他身旁，显得有些不伦不类；右面站的是张世权，单文野站在跟我同样的位置，后面依次是各级武官。

傅书吟在朝上首先询问的是栗于炎，我才知道，原来苍黎国的所有政务都是由栗于炎过目，然后写好处理方法，再禀报傅书吟，难怪张世权会心理不平衡。想当初，没有张家的支持，傅书吟怎么可能得到这个王位，可如今权力却落在一个外人手里，更重要的是，栗于炎与傅书吟还不是单纯的君臣关系。

傅书吟边听栗于炎的汇报，便点头表示认同，站在对面的张世权却脸色不佳的盯着我，大概是知道他儿子是我揍得了。

他身后的单文野则是一脸嘲弄的看着栗于炎。

“臣有一事秉明殿下：落雁翎城主之子当街将一贫民殴打致死，封隐将军按照苍黎国的法律欲将其逮捕，可城主将其子藏于府中拒不交出罪犯，并派私人卫队保护。”栗于炎在他汇报的尾声，提出了这件我也有所耳闻的事，我明白他是想借此机会，整顿苍黎国内贵族无视国法，虐杀贫民的现状，“殿下，臣以为此事应秉公办理，如今苍黎国内屡屡发生贵族残杀贫民的事情，否则会失去民心的。”

傅书吟微微颔首，却没有表态，张世权缓缓出列，恭敬的施礼，朗声道：“殿下，臣以为此事并不像栗大人所言那般，据臣所知，城主与封将军曾有过间隙，这件事极有可能是二者矛盾积怨所致，依臣之见，殿下需调解两位大人之间的矛盾，才可以使此事平息。”

站在我前面的栗于炎听到张世权的话，脸上的表情绷得很紧，严肃的面孔看起来有些恐怖，可他的眼神却始终盯着单文野，我看到单文野事不关己的笑意，知道张世权的话是他的杰作。

单文野，这是你的计策吗？我打量着他，他的目光扫过我，落在栗于炎身上，笑得很挑衅。张世权依然侃侃而谈自己的见解。等张世权发表完自己的意见后，栗于炎开口道：“张大人，难道那个被杀的贫民是无中生有？”

“栗大人，据我所知，那贱民本是城主的下人，因忤逆城主而受到处罚，却不想被封将军误会，才生出这个问题。”张世权毫不退让的回敬栗于炎，因我早熟知政客黑白颠倒的本领，所以对张世权的说辞并不奇怪。

“既然张大人与我对此事各持己见，那么我恳请殿下下令调查此事。”栗于炎恭敬的施礼，对上座的傅书吟。

“臣以为，此事不能拖延，否则矛盾激化就难以挽回。”张世权马上出口反驳。

傅书吟的目光扫视了站在殿下的臣子，淡淡的开口：“此事事关重大，暂且扣下再做定夺。”傅书吟的话音刚落，栗于炎略显不信的望向他，而张世权也愣了一下。我暗叹，傅书吟不是傻子，这么明显的政治斗争他岂能不知，他的回答必然会引起政局的动荡。


	41. Chapter 41

伴随着一声“无事退朝”，傅书吟离开了朝堂，而朝堂上的大臣们却暗自打量着对方，人人自危。栗于炎本打算大步离开朝堂，却被张世权的幕僚挡住了去路：“栗大人，在下有事请教。”

面色不佳的栗于炎冷淡的说：“请讲。”

“听闻奚峋谷大人现身于皇都，不知栗大人的人可查出些蛛丝马迹？”那人一脸假笑，装得很真诚的样子。

栗于炎微微颦眉，不屑回答他的问题，谁知，他不怕死得继续说：“大人，若在下没有记错，奚大人才是最有资格成为摄政王的人。”

栗于炎身形一动，我料到会有此举动，便从一旁按住了他的肩，站出来笑道：“大人，莫非你知道奚大人的栖身之处？”

我此话声音不小，不管是有意或无意停留在我们身旁的人都听得一清二楚。奚峋谷失踪这么多年，无人能找到，若不是奚峋谷自己出现，那么知道他所在的人必定囚禁了他。这么大的罪名谁人不知。

那人脸色一下变得苍白，冷汗直流，我笑着向前迈了一步：“大人，江某听闻奚大人有本手记，不知大人可有所耳闻？”

那人吓得直往后退，“嘭”一声撞在他身后站着的单文野身上，我抬眼看他，他似笑非笑的看着我，然后依然不正经的腔调开口：“江大人，来此不久居然也知道此事？”

我站在原地不动，故意笑得高深莫测：“江某也算与奚大人有些溯源，自然知道。”

这时，张世权才冷笑的开口：“那你知道奚峋谷在哪里吗？”

“江某若是查到奚大人的下落，定会向右相秉明。”我不软不硬的回答，让张世权进退两难。

他强忍着怒火，转身离开，离开前还不忘冷冷的扔下一句话：“若不是奚峋谷的无端失踪，岂会有你的今天。”一些张世权的亲信也随他离开，走前的多是鄙视的目光，我转头万没想到栗于炎居然是一付无奈悔恨的表情，直到朝堂上只剩下我们两人，我才开口：“大人，江某有个好去处，可愿一同前往？”

听到我声音，他看看我，缓缓的摇头，然后走出朝堂，我大喊道：“大人若改变主意，随时来找我。”

刚入黄昏，栗于炎换下朝服，一身便装打扮，出现在我的庭院内：“江兄所言可还算数？”

“自然算数。”我没理会卓儿惊诧探究的目光，走向栗于炎。

出了摄政王府，早已准备好的两匹马，有一匹我认出来是“忘川”，栗于炎飞身跃上，马刺用力的抽打，我不敢怠慢，跃马而上，追在他的身后，赶上。

因为尚未禁宵，路上还有些行人，他一言未发，快马加鞭得向城门冲去，所幸路人躲闪及时，并未有伤人，我紧随其后，小心的避开那些行人。赶到城门，栗于炎举起手中的令牌，守城的侍卫自然认出来他的身份，诚惶诚恐的让路，不敢阻拦，我追着他一路狂奔，不久便远离了皇都喧嚣，进入一处荒凉之地。

他放慢了步伐，我注意到周围，栗于炎带我来到城外一处观景之地，四处野草丛生，不知名的野花在夜间散发着淡淡的香味，我习惯性的探查周围环境，谁知，他忽然从马背上跌下来，我忙跳下马，不想他自己翻过身，躺着在草地上，我走过去，站在他身旁看着他。

“这是我们以前常来的地方。”他没头没脑的开口，但他似乎知道我理解，也没有过多地解释，“那时，我们一直梦想着能有朝一日能到放马赤炼的草原，再也不用考虑庙堂之事。”

我在他身旁坐下，望向夜幕中的远方，我们所在的地势不是很好，夜视距离很有限，但夜风却比城内的要大得多，掠过我的脸，我缓缓举起手，能感到风从手中流过，栗于炎躺在地上，扫了我一眼，又收回目光：“你是不是也觉得我卑鄙的利用奚大人？”

“利用？”我不由自主地想起铉烈，然后说出了青腾曾经问过我的话，“你真的忍心利用爱你的人吗？”

听到我的话，栗于炎缓缓的重复一遍，不由得哼笑：“没想到你倒是一语道破。”

其实，我很想说，只有经历过的人才会明白，但我最后只是笑了笑，多说无益。


	42. Chapter 42

“江兄，今夜我们不醉不归。”栗于炎站起来，从马背上的行囊里取出酒壶，随手递给我。  
我没客气接过来：“栗兄，恭敬不如从命。”

听到我改称呼，栗于炎一愣，忽然大笑起来：“江兄，你还是除他之外，第一个这么称呼我的。”

栗于炎一改往日在皇都内的严肃，倒显出几分豪迈的男儿气概：“江兄，得见你，想也是注定的缘分。”说着，他仰头灌酒。我淡笑，向口中倒了酒，却不破坏我们之间的气氛。

栗于炎在我旁边坐下，和我并排望向远处，轻叹：“能说出那句话……江兄想必也有过于我相同的境遇。”

我不由自主地点点头，并不是我变得容易相信人了，只是栗于炎的语气不像是在探求我的隐私，而是在感叹我们相同的境遇。

果然他说完又仰头喝酒，沉默了片刻开口：“我记得我还未拜前摄政王为师，就听世人时常提到奚峋谷这个名字，等见到他时，被他惊为天人的容貌和气质震惊了，师傅因忙于国事无暇教导我，便让他指导我，他温文尔雅，风度翩翩，让我羡慕了好久。”顿了顿，栗于炎轻笑起来，脸上的表情也变得柔和，“他虽是贵族出身，却不像那些纨绔子弟，对贫民一视同仁，毫无贵贱之分。他甚至向殿下请愿，要游历苍黎国，将殿下的恩典传达于苍黎百姓，他回来之后便开始编著手记，他所著之事却都发生了，殿下特赐他神喻之称。”

听到栗于炎的话，我渐渐明白原来所谓的神喻只不过是个预言家，在我看来预言家分为两种：一种就是骗取人钱财的江湖骗子，另一种就是他对当今局势进行分析所作出的判断。若这种情况是百分之百的命中率，实在是有难度，但奚峋谷很聪明，他故意将手记写的晦涩难懂，意思自然就由别人去猜测。

栗于炎仿佛许久没有谈论起奚峋谷竟滔滔不绝起来：“因为师傅对他的评价，说他性子淡薄，对权势没有太多的兴趣，不适合成为摄政王，便成就我今天摄政王的地位。”

他点点头，缓缓闭上眼睛：“只是我万没想到他却就在我成为摄政王之后失踪了。”

“奚大人失踪前可有什么异常？”我晃了晃饮尽的酒壶。

栗于炎想了想摇头：“他没什么异常，还像以往那样准备出外游历。”

“然后就在没回来？”栗于炎没有回答，但我知道是肯定的，难道奚峋谷根本没有意识到有人对它不利，还是他真的打算藏起来。

“奚大人何时开始著书的？”因为我对这件事始终不能释怀。

“奚大人第一次游历回皇都就开始著书，也是从那时起，他便预言拓恒国与赤炼的战势，果然一年后就发生了，赤炼大败，他就预言了‘天遣’再现，苍黎必乱。”栗于炎解释得很详细，可是我却感觉其中有些古怪。

难道奚峋谷真的能未卜先知？我宁可相信他此行发生了什么事，让他做出了那些预言。

忽然，栗于炎猛地坐起来，看向我：“奚兄回来后向殿下提起一件事，落雁翎的北面的乱葬岗，据当地人说食尸妖出没，恳请殿下派人将其焚烧，才可使其不再危害死者的尸体。”栗于炎的目光在夜间闪烁着，他似乎也察觉到了，这是不符合奚峋谷个性的作为。

我眼睛一亮，那个乱葬岗就是我来苍黎国路过的那个吗？这下还真有趣啊，让我这个无神论者找跟神有关的人也就够可笑的了，现在又要找什么妖怪！！


	43. Chapter 43

我高深莫测的笑起来：“看来，栗兄需派人去调查此事了。”

栗于炎的醉意似乎也清醒了，他微微点头：“此事交给凌非鞘较为稳妥。”

我觉得有些奇怪便问栗于炎：“凌非鞘可是专门负责调查奚大人之事的那位将军？”看到栗于炎点头，我谨慎的开口：“据我所知，他已经找了很多年，但仍然没有找到，栗兄为何还要派他前去？”

栗于炎毫无隐瞒地告诉我：“江兄，有所不知，此事是我找到凌将军的，朝中像他这般不被张右相的权利所迫的人不多了。”

我有些不明白，就算凌非鞘真的是个不畏强权的人，他怎么可能放着将军的事务，专门为寻找奚峋谷。

栗于炎没有打算解释，我也便没有开口询问了，只是淡淡道：“栗兄，此事还是稳妥些，凌将军此去必会引人注目，不如派他去解决封将军与城主之事，避开众人的耳目。”

听到我的计划，栗于炎微微点头，忽然笑起来：“江兄，以你的能力，只是赤炼长老的侍从实在太委屈了。”

“栗兄，江某并无隐瞒之意，却是赤炼与我有恩，我才会留在赤炼族。”我需要栗于炎的信任，他既然已向我坦露了许多过往，我也应该表示一下自己的诚信。

栗于炎听后，只是拍拍我的肩膀：“江兄，我信你！”

也许就因为他那句话，因为他与铉烈一般信我，我那一刻才从心理上接纳了这个人。

那一夜，我们喝到很晚，栗于炎根本没打算回城，两人醉卧在荒地里，生起一堆火，享受着难得的夜晚。栗于炎还与我说了许多关于奚峋谷的事情，也说了很多他们的事，看着醉醺醺的栗于炎，我仿佛看到了告别铉烈的我，莫非栗于炎对奚峋谷的感情并非只限于师兄弟之情，而是更甚于他对傅书吟的感情，只是栗于炎自己没有意识到。

可能是我前段时间残忍的压制，今天借着酒劲，脑海里肆虐般涌现铉烈的映象，我躺在地上，仰着头，睁大眼睛看着墨色的天空，铉烈也在同样的天空，和一个女人结婚，即将成为族长，这一切都是司危和我替他决定的，可他呢？他是怎么想的，我们都不在乎，或者刻意忽略。

可我没有资格问他，那时的他是否恨过我，恨我践踏他最珍视的爱情。也许找到奚峋谷后，我倒可以向他请教一下如何藏了这么久都没有被人发现，如果我莫名其妙得失踪，起码可以让铉烈怀着一个美好的梦活下去。

想到这里，我忍不住大笑起来，甚至有点气喘，然后大口大口的喝酒，我似乎明白为什么任义和他那帮兄弟这么喜欢酒精了。

我的视线渐渐模糊起来，意识也开始迟钝，我竟没有一点担心的昏睡过去了。

脚步声？

脚步声！

虽然很轻，但是我习惯性的伏在地面上还是能听到，手掌一翻，利刃已滑入手掌，但酒精影响了我的速度，来者已经走到我的上方，他似乎站在那里看我。

然后他蹲下身，伸手想把我翻过来，他的手刚伸过来，我就知道他是谁了，他衣袖上香味，可不是常见的，只有出入皇宫的人才会有。


	44. Chapter 44

当卓儿看到我睁着清醒的眼睛与他对视时，他吓了一跳，忙开口解释：“我……我以为……”

“不用解释了。”我坐起来，想必是他向傅书吟通报了栗于炎的行动，傅书吟让他来监视我们的，“你回去向他汇报把。”

看着他还不走，我略显不耐烦指指还在睡得栗于炎地说：“你要等他醒了看到你吗？”

他慌乱得将一样东西塞给我，就匆忙的离开了，我一看他递给我的竟是一支发簪。有些眼熟，仔细翻看，发簪有重新镶嵌的痕迹，我猛地想起来是什么了。

一旁的栗于炎似乎有清醒的迹象，我忙将发簪塞入衣服里，走过去：“栗兄，可好些？”

他坐起来，冲我摆手：“没事，走，回皇都。”

就这样，我们打道回府，傅书吟对落雁翎的事也做出了判断——城主之子因教训下人失手杀人，令城主之子赔偿下人家丧葬费，抚慰金。

城主因爱子心切，却违抗封将军执法行为，撤销城主的职务，但仍享有贵族的权利。

封将军虽奉公办事，但处理此事有些过激，扣三个月的俸禄，望封将军引以为戒。

傅书吟的方法算不上最好，却也算是让人满意了，这样至少谁也没有撕破脸皮。只是传达旨意的差事，还没有合适的人选，不能找张世权的亲信，否则会引起封隐的不满，也不能找与封家有溯源的人，比如我，去传达此项差事。

傅书吟的目光在群臣中不断挑人选，此时，代替卓儿做笔录的楼映绝出言：“臣以为，最为合适的人选便是凌非鞘。”

傅书吟看了他一眼，沉默了一会，开口：“好，就派凌非鞘去落雁翎。”

凌非鞘出列，行礼，朗声到：“是，殿下。”

我不知道栗于炎怎么说服楼映绝的，毕竟在我看来，他是个个性古怪的人，或者说他对我的态度很古怪。

凌非鞘得了傅书吟的旨意便马上前往落雁翎，我们退朝后，他已经出了皇都城门。我谢绝了与栗于炎同行，假意在城内闲逛，顺手将那些不知是谁派来跟踪我的“尾巴”给甩掉，然后便只身来到刚来皇都时，与铉烈他们容身的客栈。

当然，我不是从正门走进去的，而是翻墙而入，顺利地找到我曾经住过的房间，徒手攀爬可是基本功，更何况古代的房屋总没有几十层的，所以我轻松的从窗户进入到屋内，屋外尚未完全漆黑，隐约可以看清有人侧卧在床上。

“江兄，别来无恙？”那个慵懒的调子，我恐怕很难忘记。

“劳单兄挂念，不知你找我何事？”我坐到离窗户不远的椅子上。

“好久不见了，自然是找江兄叙旧。”单文野发出“呵呵”的笑声。

“单兄冒这么大风险只为了叙旧？”我冷冷地反问。

“江兄，殿下对你还真不放心，连最信任的卓儿都赏赐给你了。”单文野刻意回避我的问题。

“单兄既然知道，又何必……”我的话被一划而过想法给截断了。

“呵呵，江兄看来是明白了。”他笑道，然后轻轻击掌。

门被悄然的推开了，一个瘦小的人走进来，丝毫没有一点脚步声，待门关闭后，单文野对来人说：“小悠，可准备好了？”

“公子，一切已经安排妥当了。”直到她出声，我才确定站在那里的人是个女的，来到皇都也有些时日了，可根本没见过女人，我一时间没了反应。

“江兄，请。”单文野好似看出我的出神，“去了便可解惑。”

天色已黑，女人并没有点上任何照明的工具，却领着我们在黑暗中，穿梭自如，凭我的方向感，大致判断出她领着走到客栈的西侧，在我们眼前的是一扇木门，不显眼，她轻轻敲了几下，门被打开了，这时从门内透过一丝光亮，我才看清她的面貌，还是个小女孩，可眼神却有着成熟的目光，看到我打量她，不由得媚笑道：“公子可是忘了我？”

我见过她？看到我微微颦眉，她娇滴滴的说：“上次公子在店内，看不上奴家呢。”

我猛然想起，是那个雏妓！没等我开口，她却转向单文野道：“公子，请吧。”眼神中不像在看恩客，而是恭敬。然后一伏身边翩然离开了。

随单文野走进那扇门后，我才知道，苍黎国不是没有女人，而是所有的女人都集中在这里。单文野大概看出我的惊讶：“这些都是苍黎国的贫民女子，富家女都被关在家中足不出户。”

这条街的光线很昏暗，但仍然可以看到各色的女人，年幼的女孩过早成熟的目光，妙龄女子脸上的风尘，苍老女人哆嗦的病体。

“在苍黎国内，女人用处就只是繁衍后代。”我听出单文野的感触，很难想象在苍黎国这样一个男权之上的国家，同为男人的单文野怎么会同情女人。更何况，单文野是个有野心的男人，他又怎么会关心这些。

“不知单兄带我来这里是为何？”我不相信他只是让我看看这些可怜的女人。

“到了。”他没有回答我的问题，而是在一家普通的木屋前停下，推门而入，屋内劣质的脂粉味扑面而来，单文野点亮屋内的蜡烛，我一眼便看到已准备好的酒菜，“请坐吧。”

我忽然笑了，单文野你打算干什么？


	45. Chapter 45

即使在这样恶劣的环境下，单文野依然一派风流的架势，让人不得不佩服，我习惯性的坐在他对面，等待他开口。

“江兄，似乎一点也不奇怪，我为何会如此熟悉此处？”单文野自斟自酌，眯着眼享受美酒。

“江某无意打听你的私事。”我暗暗揣测，他怎么敢这么有恃无恐，就不怕我现在杀了他，那可真是死无对证。

“噢？那么好，我们就好好叙旧如何？”单文野笑得很是邪气，仿佛我的话是个笑话。

“不知单兄所指何事？”我谨慎的问。

“就从你入皇都后说起，如何？”单文野放下手中的酒杯，笑眯眯的看着我。

我心念一动，莫非他知道些什么？

“我最近听到一个很趣的传闻，听说当初江兄之所以会被苍王召进宫中，完全是楼映绝的原因。”

我没料到，单文野真的打算跟我“叙旧”，也许有些不明白的地方，我就有了答案。于是笑道：“在下也有所耳闻，似乎因为我酷似楼公子的一个仇人。”

“噢？这个我到不曾听说，”单文野顿了顿，“我只是奇怪，楼映绝的一个仇人会让苍王有这么大的兴趣吗？”

单文野的话提醒了我，看来这个仇人的背景不一般，都能引起苍王的兴趣。

“单兄，为此事大惑不解，才找我而来吗？”我反问道。

“我是来提点你的。”单文野摇头道，“之后，苍王被暗杀，怎么那么恰巧就让你碰到？”

“单兄以为呢？”我有点弄不懂单文野的态度，他的此番话语不像假的，他所说之事却都有蹊跷的地方。

“此事，我一开始也没想明白，但后来还是张秉泰提醒了我，此事最大的受益人其实就是苍王。”单文野的话给了我很大的震撼，难道是傅书吟自编自导的一场暗杀？若是这样，为什么下令调查暗杀一事的不是傅书吟，而是栗于炎，一切似乎就合情合理了。

原来如此，那日的开路先锋是张秉泰，他不仅借此让众人误以为是张右相所为，因为我的出现，也掩盖了真正的主谋。我的面色不由变得很难看，那栗于炎在这场戏中扮演了什么角色？

“江兄，已猜出缘由了？”看到我神色凝重，单文野似乎很得意。

“还有一事不明，栗大人是否知道此事？”

单文野没开口，打量着我，似乎在考虑：“我个人猜测，他应该不知道，不然也不会派青腾去调查了。”

我暗暗松了口气，不知为何，我从情感上不愿意栗于炎是帮凶，单文野似乎也看出了什么，痞笑道：“近来江兄与师兄的感情还真好啊，不，应该更早吧。”我知道他所指的是，栗于炎向傅书吟要我，给我带来的角斗场危机。

“忠人之事罢了。”我刻意忽略他调笑的语气。

“江兄，你屈居于司危，是因为铉烈，那屈居于栗于炎，又是为何？”单文野目光没有看向我，而是盯着烛台上的蜡烛，“别说是为了奚峋谷。”

我看着他，却没有开口，我总不能说，我若助栗于炎，他便可将“天谴”归还赤炼吧。

“江之君，莫非你留在苍黎国另有目的？”单文野果然不是一般人，他的思维还真是敏锐。

“单文野，我对你的承诺不变，只要你不利用铉烈，我就不会阻扰你。”我定定地看着他，他说了那么多无非是想笼络我，或是让我退出争霸天下的舞台。

谁知，单文野却放声大笑，摇曳的烛光下，他的脸映出一片绯红，仿佛我说了很好笑的事情，他笑个不停，忽然他收住笑声，目光紧紧盯着我，好像想从我的表情上得到某种论断：“江之君，可我很想你能逐鹿天下！！”

我还未出言辩解，却响起了敲门声，刚才领路的女子出现在门外，单文野似乎知道她会回来，微微颔首，女子便进屋掩门，看了我一眼，向他汇报：“果然如公子所料，那人来了。”


	46. Chapter 46

女子的话让我眉头微颦，可单文野为何要引他前来。我看向单文野，他恰巧也回望我，两人的目光相撞，他眼中泄漏了杀意。

此时，卓儿被捆绑着推进屋内，在烛光的照映下，他的脸色到看不出苍白，他看到我与单文野坐在一起，显得很吃惊，他大概只是想监视我的动向，却没想过以我的身手他怎么可能找到这里，唯一的可能就是单文野故意引他来此地。

“呵呵，我是该称呼你卓儿，还是该称呼你傅远卓？”单文野调笑的说，仿佛在跟情人调情。

我的目光由于单文野的话变得深邃，难道单文野不仅知道他是男人，还知道他的身份？傅远卓？他的姓氏居然与傅书吟一样！！

“江兄，你还不知道你这位侍从的来历吧？”单文野边笑边摇头，“卓儿，还不乖乖告诉你主子。”

卓儿，或者说傅远卓失去了往日的机灵，眼神有些空洞，居然笔直的望向单文野，最后落在我身上，他大概也猜到等待他将会是什么样的结局。

“单兄，不过一个皇权争夺的失败者，能有什么辉煌的历史。”我此时或多或少感谢苏离曾告诉我关于苍黎王位的争夺战。

“江兄不感兴趣，为什么他是唯一活下来的？”单文野大概从我的话里听出点什么，居然倒了满酒，一饮而尽。

说实话，我就算再聪明也不可能再这么短的时间内分析出原因，单文野为何要在此事上咄咄逼人。

“单公子，你不就想知道封夫人为什么而死吗？”傅远卓难得一见的出言硬气。

“哈哈，我还真是小看你了。”单文野语气中有了些残酷的味道。只是封夫人之死为何让单文野耿耿于怀，要是说为了封亦珑或者封亦琅实在不像。

“单公子，能死在你手里，我傅远卓也算死而无憾了。”他恢复了男子的声音说话，虽然略显阴柔，但的确是个男子的声音，一时间，我有点怀疑他真的是卓儿。

“你以为我不敢吗？！”语气依然吊儿郎当，可杀气四溢。因为早猜到单文野的意图，所以在单文野出手那一刹那，被我挡下了，利刃顶住他脖颈的动脉处，站在卓儿一旁的女子也不是吃素的，竟一脚将卓儿踹到地上，用刀架在他的肩上。

“你要救他？！”单文野笑得很残酷，大有挑衅的意思。

“不是。”我言简意赅的回答他。傅远卓难以置信的仰头看着我，而单文野因为我的回答略显得有些怒气，“自救而已。”

“哼哼，你以为傅书吟会在乎他的死活吗？！”单文野笑得有些扭曲。

“因为他知道傅书吟的秘密。”我也笑起来，毫无温度的眼神丝毫没有离开单文野的脸，我们对视了片刻，单文野闭上眼道：“小悠，放开他。”等他在睁开眼时，我看到里面一闪而过的诡异。

我放开单文野后，走到傅远卓面前：“再给你一次选择的机会——生，或死？”

屋内顿时一片寂静，所有人都在等着他的回答，可他沉默着，他宁可接受单文野所给的死，也不愿意死在傅书吟手上，果然是个难题。

他忽然猛地抬起头来，看着我，神色像是下定决心般：“江公子，我想活下去！！”停顿片刻后，他又开口：“但我有一个愿望。”

“说！”我从他的眼神里看到对生的渴望，这正是我需要的。

“若有一天，我如墨桐一般，希望江公子亲手送我上路。”傅远卓的愿望有点不同寻常，但却无可厚非。

“好！”我没有丝毫犹豫的答应了他。

看我与傅远卓达成一致后，单文野插嘴道：“那就拿出你的诚意吧。”

傅远卓扫了一眼单文野，淡淡的开口：“我只知是为了防止皇族的秘密外泄。”

单文野还打算追问，却我打断了：“墨桐事情呢？”

“那夜，墨桐进入未央门受伤被俘。”傅远卓意外的言简意赅，让我有些摸不透。

单文野看到我不解的表情，解释道 ：“你有所不知，未央门内设有暗器，一般人无法进入的。”

我一愣，不由得看向傅远卓，他微微点头却不敢看我，莫非我那次潜入，他知未央门有危险，刻意开口提醒我的。

“你怎么会知道的？”为了不引起单文野的察觉，我反问道。

“那些暗器可是奚峋谷的杰作。”他耸耸肩。

这时，小悠忽然出声：“公子，天快亮了。”

与单文野分开时，他悄声提醒我道：“小心南宫瑾。”我微微点头，看来南宫瑾也私下跟单文野交谈过了，此人居心何在。


	47. 番外（青腾）

如果我和铉烈没有遇到他，也许就不会发生后来的事情，如果他没有救我们，也许就不会是现在的局面，仿佛一切都是早已注定的，玄列注定般地爱上了他，我注定般的失去了伊云，而他……我却始终没有看透过。

一开始，我怕他接近铉烈，是为了利用铉烈得到接近巫女的机会，所以我听从了长老的安排，可当玄列得知消息后，竟不管不顾得跳上马去追，那一刻，我就应该猜到，他是铉烈生命中的劫数。玄烈为他求情常跪在长老帐外，是我万万没有想到的，没想到铉烈遇到的爱情会比我还要艰难，我不知道是应该鼓励玄列还是阻止。

没有拓恒人能从长老的帐营活着出来，他却成了例外，我很了解长老，她一心为了铉烈，并且她是个物尽其用的人，所以我没有反驳，而他似乎也没有对玄列明说。

再没有遇到他之前，玄列对拓恒人的恨是刻骨铭心的，我忍不住私下询问了铉烈原因，没想到铉烈竟告诉我一个不能接受的答案——他很像他梦里的那个人。我板起面孔告诉铉烈这根本就是疯狂，他很有可能就是利用你！铉烈根本不听劝，我理解，所以我刻意在婚礼上引他亲口承认自己根本没有动情。铉烈自然听明白了，那晚的秀珠也成了赤洪的囊中物。

后来的战乱让我重新认识了他，一个有决心有魄力有手段的男人，如果不是知道他失忆了，我一定会认为他是个争霸天下的枭雄。面对长老托付的重任，他泰然处之，面对族长莫须有的罪名，他荣辱不惊，要么是他根本不在乎这些，要么是他城府太深。

我出言帮他，一是为了赤炼族，二是为了试探他对铉烈的态度，可结果却让我负气而去。当在后撤的队伍中看到他时，我想到了铉烈消瘦的脸庞，渐逝的笑容，还是主动去找他谈话，所幸这次的谈话比较成功，至少我确定了他不是为了巫女而利用铉烈，而是真的想帮铉烈成为族长，我放心的回敬他。原来他也不是很难懂得一个人，只是太多的东西都藏在心里，不让别人看到。

我原以为我和他之后可以和平共处，可回到赤炼后，当我察觉到伊云一些变化时，我知道已经不可能了。伊云的死，并不是他一个人造成了，而是由伊云背后的主谋，长老，还有我。如果伊云没有从我这里知道关于江之君的事情；如果我能早些带伊云离开；如果伊云能信任我；如果长老不想假借我之手除掉他，如果他能在被我挟持时指出我就是叛徒……有太多的如果，可已经不能挽回一切。

我没资格去恨他，可他却没有对我辩解一句，他似乎根本不在乎别人的误解，不在乎长老的利用，不在乎我对他的仇视。

铉烈为他对我说，如果非要死一个人才能平息这一切，他愿意代替他死，因为铉烈已经在他父亲的坟前发誓要用生命庇护他。听到这一切，我克制不住的大笑，可眼泪却从眼角滑落，我曾经也对伊云说过同样的话，可结果竟然是这样。

想了许久，我决定要再见他一面，让铉烈带话，他按时赴约，他出现在我面前的那一刻，我真的想杀了他，哪怕是被长老利用，哪怕是铉烈的反目。可我还是放弃了，因为在他眼中，我漏洞百出。

出于对长老的报复，我把那个我到死都不会告诉铉烈的事情告诉了他，希望他可以利用此事自保。只是没想到，我们都对长老的作为心知肚明，他也是第一次表现出对铉烈的态度，为了铉烈，他宁愿被长老利用。

知道他的态度后，我放心的离开，如果是他，玄列别说是赤炼族族长，哪怕是得这天下也绝对没有问题。然后，我带着很少的行李前往苍黎国，来到落雁翎就听闻苍黎王的寿辰将近，想必铉烈此次会带他出来，因为我记得铉烈提到过单文野可能会知道关于接近神的人，所以便刻意提前引起单文野的兴趣，此人性子古怪，若对他没兴趣自然也不会管这闲事。

告别了落雁翎，我日夜兼程地赶到皇都，通过封隐将军的书信便在栗于炎的麾下任职。

再见面，居然是在皇都的街道上，混乱的人群，横七竖八的尸体，他高高坐在苍黎王的马上，环视周围，当注意到我时，他似乎略显得惊讶，但很快克制住自己的表情。他怎么会在苍黎王身边？他不是应该跟玄列在一起吗？太多的问题缠绕着我，我极力不让自己在回答苍黎王问题时去思考这些。

当我从别人口中知道那些死者竟是他的“杰作”，我强行克制住自己的厌恶，询问他在此处的原由，当知道是因为长老，我的心震撼，他只身冒险是为了玄列。可他竟然可以做到这个地步——逼玄列完成政治婚姻，逼玄列登上族长之位。在情感上我无法认同他，但我又无法说服他。他是个对自己比对别人还要残酷的人。

我忍不住把自己心里的那个胆大包天的想法告诉他，也许这样他就可以和玄列并肩站在一起，而不是像现在这样处处受制。可看到他动摇了片刻有冷静下来的表情，我就知道他的结论。称霸天下的决定不是谁都可以背负得起。

我们俩很默契的回避了这个问题，他想我询问了些苍黎国的事情，却在临走前，告诫我，我们还是少见面为妙。

我也以为我们不会再有交集，他的所作所为从不让他人插手，可我却在意想不到的时候收到一封用赤炼特制的纸张写的信件，上面只有三个字——未央门！一霎那，我就联想到他，跟赤炼与苍黎相连并且我相熟的人，只有他。忘记了他之前的话，便匆忙跑去见他，如果他出了什么事，我不敢想象玄列的反应。可见面后，他居然极力将我摒除在他的范围内，我看不透他，更看不懂他。也许他并不是没有感情，只是他的感情太深沉，很难被人看到，所以旁人总会觉得他无情。

他在角斗场的表现震惊所有在场的人，却唯独让玄列揪心，因为玄列的身份不方便见他，我便答应替玄列去看望他。谁知他只是轻描淡写的一笑而过。玄列对我的答案不满意，我劝说玄列想办法安排他们见上一面，因为我已经知道玄列此次会赤炼便要举行婚礼，这恐怕是他们最后一面。

玄列与他的最后一次会面，没有朋友间的道别珍重，没有爱人间的依依不舍，有的只是玄列的绝望和他的残忍。如果我不曾拥有过伊云，我一定会认同他的做法，这是对谁都有好处的做法，可我却在那一刻忍不住说出残忍的话语——列，明日回赤炼，然后完婚。好像只有伤害他才能挽救玄列的绝望。

翌日，玄列面无表情的跨上马背，我站在地上，看着他，不知道说什么，劝他放弃这无望的爱情，还是告诉他，他为玄列所作的一切。而玄列只是默默地望向栗府的方向，依然抱着他回来送行的希望，可却什么也没有等到。

临行前，他收回目光问我：“你后悔爱上伊云吗？”

我坚定地摇头。

他弯出一丝苦笑：“我也是。”

我目送玄列孤单的身影远去，却始终没有把他对玄列的感情透漏半个字。因为我觉得那样对玄列更加残忍，而他的一片苦心就前功尽弃，最终我还是选择站在他这边.


	48. 翻外上（单文野）

江之君这个名字是从赤炼次长青腾那里第一次听到，青腾只身来到落雁翎，这件事情本身就很不合常理，言谈之间，他屡次提到江之君这个名字，这个被称作是他与铉烈生死之交的人，我却在他眼中看不到一丝的激动，我随意的问起伊云，他的结发妻子为何没有一同前来，青腾的表情布满了阴霾，草草结束了谈话便离开落雁翎，我更加肯定，事情恐怕没有那么简单。果然，不久我便得知伊云死在赤炼，因为勾结拓恒国，我闻到了阴谋的味道。

我有些兴奋，因为我有一种预感，江之君这个人一定能给我带来我乐见的局面，所以我并没有急于离开落雁翎，而是耐心的等在这里。等待的过程中，我知道了一件事，封将军欲将长女封亦珑许配给铉烈，苍黎国的女人是没有说“不”的权利的，身为将门之女这样的结果也算是好的了。

我拿了拓恒国少见的琉璃盏送她，她却告诉我，如果有来生，我再也不做女人了。

我望着她幽怨的面孔：“亦珑，你可以选择，如果你不想嫁，我便帮你留下，但你要明白留下的代价。”

听完我的话，亦珑依在窗台，许久没有说话，她尚未开口却含泪笑起来：“文野，不知道你是残忍还是善良。”亦珑一直都是个聪明的女孩子，可聪明也就意味着她会不拥有平凡女孩子天真的幸福。

“亦珑，我需要你帮我个忙。”我知道她不再需要安慰，便奔向我前来的目的。

亦珑美目流转，掩住了悲伤，温柔的笑道：“单公子请讲。”

很快我就见到了江之君，他并不醒目，也或者他刻意掩饰自己的存在感，连我差点都忽视了，我对司危的语气让赤炼人难以忍受，可他跟在司危身后却面无表情，也幸亏这点才让我注意到他的存在。

迟钝的封亦琅居然在快离开时才察觉到，我现身本意是要试探江之君，谁料，铉烈就在附近，我干脆将他引过来了，人多才好唱戏啊。铉烈的神色与言语暴露了他们的关系不一般，而江之君极力掩饰他们的关系，只得被我逼得就范了，应了封亦琅的挑战，结果可说是意料之外，也是情理之中的，能让赤炼两位次长认可，并能跟随在司危身边的拓恒人，没点本事恐怕就活不到现在了，可单纯的封亦琅居然提议要结拜，我本想阻拦，但转念一想，依照江之君的个性，未必会同意，自己何必多此一举，可他却同意了，随即我明白了他的意图，当有人请我们过去封将军那里，我便先行，希望私下劝解封亦琅，不想封亦琅却摇头对我说，他觉得江之君与我极像。我不觉一愣，难道在他人眼中我们是同一类人？

晚宴上，封将军提及到了铉烈与亦珑的婚事，除了当事人，其他人都畅谈甚欢，铉烈的忧心更加显而易见，我不由联想到了江之君，莫非他们……呵呵，如果真如我所预料的，那可就太有趣了，赤炼族未来的族长居然与一个拓恒人有了爱慕。

等晚宴结束后，我敲开了江之君的房门，故意试探他，他却滴水不漏的回避了我的问题，更让我吃惊的是，他不经意间就避开了我的手，身手不容小觑，那一刻我动了念头，若是此人能为我所用，我的夙愿便可在有生之年实现，也就在那一刻，我动了铲除玄列的想法。我无赖般地邀请他去了我的别院饮酒，故意泄露秘史给他，看他是否会因为此事阻碍婚事，他巧妙的回避了问题，但也让我明白他的选择，他不会阻碍这场婚姻。我有些欣赏他，深谋远虑，果断决绝。倘若有一天，他立于我同样的地位，极有可能成为我的劲敌。

我一向自负，如今棋逢对手，便生出一决高下的想法，我谈笑间故意透露，如我所料，他动了杀念，所幸的是，亦琅的突然出现打破了我们之间的暗流。

后几日，我便没再出现在他面前，倒是玄列亲自前来找我相商，希望我能提供江之君关于“最接近神的人”的消息，我问其原因，玄列到没有隐瞒，江之君竟然失忆了！起初我有些不相信，但通过玄列的话语，我觉得江之君不可能欺骗他。当日封亦琅恰巧也在我别院中，听到玄列的话他的吃惊程度远远胜过我：“要是江兄想起原来的事情会不会忘了我们？”玄列微微别过脸，说了句告辞就离开了，似乎不愿意随我一同去见江之君。封亦琅不解的问我：“单兄，列哥，怎么就走了，他不是来找你的解惑的吗？”

我无奈的笑起来：“亦琅，我要去江之君那里，你一同去吗？”

“嗯。”亦琅果然很迟钝，根本没有察觉出他们之间的关系。

当我简单的告诉了江之君所有的可能之后，他似乎并没有放弃，连亦琅的邀请都拒绝了，这个答案我是我早就猜到的了，如今它已经不可能留在玄列身边了，至少司危不会允许这种事情出现，看到出现的玄列，我说了冷酷的话，玄列和他的表情都变得很难看，唯一没有察觉的只有封亦琅。

晚宴开始之前，我找到了玄列告诉他，我可以帮他阻止这场婚姻。他不敢相信的看着我，接受了我的帮助，玄列并不知道，一切都是我早就策划好的，利用一个人，就要先掌握它的弱点，玄列很不幸的将弱点暴露在我面前，不合理的利用太过可惜了。

一切基本上都如我所想的，玄列告白，亦珑撞破，亦琅震惊，唯一漏算了他的举动，他那天竟真将匕首抵在我的脖子上，我这辈子都没被人用刀威胁过，冷笑的挑衅他，可他真的差点杀了我，若不是玄列的阻拦，我也许真的死在他手上了，他临走前阴森的笑容，我简直不能将他联想成同一个人。

封亦珑适时地赶过来，替我医治了伤口，轻轻地叹气：“单公子，你真的只是为了掌握玄列吗？”

我抚上脖颈的伤口，淡然地说：“亦珑，何出此言？”

封亦珑垂头顺目的为我斟了一杯茶，轻柔的说：“公子原对我说，这么做是为了让玄列愧对于我，甚至封家，以后便可更好的借用赤炼族长的权力，可如今公子却将自己置于一个危险的境地，亦珑想不明白。”

我沉默的饮着茶，江之君到底是什么样的人？之前他的冷静与精明，绝不会贸然做出这种举动，难道是为了玄列？这么想来，江之君并不是没有弱点。本来只想借此事掌控玄列，不料竟也暴露了他，可我却丝毫得意不起来。

“亦珑，今夜还要麻烦你做一件事。”我没有回答封亦珑的话。

亦珑也没有追问，只答道：“公子请讲。”

“今晚你去约见玄列，带上这个。”我递给亦珑一包药粉。亦珑目光停留在药粉片刻，才开口问：“公子，这又是为何？”

“只是轻微的迷药，将他留在你别院。”我安抚亦珑。

亦珑娇笑道：“公子，莫不是要去见那个差点取你性命的人？”

我亦笑：“得他相助，我便得天下。”

“那公子你要小心了。”亦珑话毕便飘然离开。

果然应了亦珑的话，我竟第二次差点丧命于他手下，要不是我急中生智扯出玄列的谎话，怕是已经没命看到第二天的太阳了，我一向自负自己的武功了得，而他没有任何章法，却是快、准、狠，当我败于他，他唯一关心的只有玄列，得知玄列的去向，他神色不佳却依然警告我——你要是再利用铉烈，我会不惜一切代价。

我掩住内心的不悦，为什么在我看来最重要的“天下”，在他眼中却不及那个“玄列”，他始终不愿意助我。

包扎伤口之际，我就决定与他们一同去皇都，我倒要看看，离开玄列后，你还能有什么作为。同行的路上，我再一次迷惑了，他冷血到让人发指，却又可以对玄列那般深情，我觉得亦琅说的不对，我们根本不像，面对那些惨死的少女，我不是冷血，而是麻木，如果但是他出手相救，我一定会保全他，让他承我的情。

也许让他关心的只有玄列和那个最接近神的人，我刻意泄露苍黎三子的事情，可他轻描淡写的回答，让我确定，他有非离开的理由，可他却不说，或许玄列也不曾知道。


	49. 翻外下（单文野）

我刚住进客栈，就收到了张秉泰的帖子，上面邀请我过府一叙，一则张世权一直想网罗我做他门下的幕僚，二则张秉泰对我的迷恋世人皆知，而我也想借用张家的势力立足于苍黎国，所以一直保持着往来，府上自然是当我上宾对待，就连他们安插在苍黎王身边的眼线也没有隐瞒我，当我得知江之君居然与傅书吟相遇，我有一种很不祥的感觉，借口有事匆忙告辞，希望劝解江之君，可是我却太高看自己了，他竟为了玄列要留下！！

我负气而去，突然觉得江之君只不过是个恣意妄为之人，哪里值得共谋天下事。可当我找回理智，我更加可以肯定，江之君有非离开的理由，绝对不是因为玄列与封亦珑的婚姻。既然你想瞒住玄列，那我就如你所愿，这样我便又多了一份把握。

下定决心，赶回客栈，却看到玄列死命的抱住他，也许就是这样的玄列才让江之君觉得一切都比不上他重要吧，心念微动，但我依然不遗余力的帮他入宫，因为我要他明白，天下远比玄列更值得他付出。

入宫后，本以为他要在傅书吟那里委曲求全，谁知，他竟御前大开杀戒，被傅书吟贬去做马夫，可之后低微的他却在苍黎王的驾前，护驾有功，荣升随驾，可还没有一天，他就又带罪送往角斗场，我几乎跟不上密探送来消息的变化，亦不敢妄动，后听闻，栗于炎居然也跟傅书吟提起他，似乎打算招入其门下，我当时并没有察觉到危险的气味，当我知道时，已经来不及了，江之君已被带入角斗场参赛了，那一场震惊了苍黎国的角斗，每每回想起来，都让人觉得癫狂，他仿佛变身成野兽，伺机而动，一击毙命，精彩绝艳，连我都被他震撼了，若不是封亦琅那一声叫喊，我就这样眼睁睁的看着他仰面倒在地上，溅起尘土，我暗示封亦琅保护好他，不能让苍黎王这时做什么手脚，让我意外的是，栗于炎竟坚持说，此人他要了。

我一直在屋内等来封亦琅的消息，才略微安心，想必有栗于炎照应，傅书吟暂时不敢有所动作了。

再见面已是春祭，他本没有资格入席的，可席间出了一件事，墨桐在未央门受伤被俘，墨桐本是栗于炎的人，他开口自然就把人保下来，谁料，傅书吟道：“死罪可免，活罪难逃。”下令让张秉泰对其用刑逼供，张秉泰立刻跪地领命，栗于炎连开口的机会都没有，我就见不得他一幅忠诚耿耿的模样，自然也没有多话，可当江之君出现后，大家才知道墨桐已经死了，至于他是畏罪自杀还是被人推下去的，没有人可以作证，看到栗于炎低头掩饰自己的神情，我觉得好笑，倒是江之君居然要人提醒才入座，我与此人相隔甚远又是并排，所以只能看到他的侧脸。

傅书吟与栗于炎离席后，那人居然主动邀江之君离殿畅谈，我不由对此人的目的有了兴趣，恭维话听腻的张秉泰出外找乐子，那人与张秉泰擦肩而过，越过众人直接走向我，此刻，我将此人看的一清二楚，俊秀的面容，蜜色的肌肤，面庞上有着鲜明的寒族血统，能混到苍黎王殿前有一席之地，也真不简单了。

“单公子，在下南宫瑾。”他彬彬有礼道。

“南宫公子有何贵干？”我依坐在酒桌前，自斟自酌，他侧身拦下我手中酒壶，将腰间的酒壶取下，缓缓倒入杯中：“此乃托恒国国君特赐的佳酿。”

酒香四溢，我随意端起饮下，又听到他说：“单公子，可能猜出酒名？”

“君临。”我胸有成竹的说。君临天下的“君临”

“公子果然高人，如今想此酒之人甚多，可能得此酒者却只有一个。”南宫瑾看到我抬眼看他，停顿了一下，笑道，“公子勿怪，在下是为有缘人替保管此酒，希望有幸能与他同饮。”说罢，南宫瑾收好酒壶，回到自己的座位，却不曾为张世权斟那“君临”，这个人野心不小，居然想与君临天下之人同饮，哼。

既然决定与栗于炎争权夺利，我便不再心慈手软，开始与张世权出谋划策，与江之君更是渐行渐远。倒是时常与张秉泰饮酒赏花，论天下事。有一次醉酒，张秉泰无意中说出：“单兄对江之君这个人可有多少了解？”

我饮尽杯中酒，微微摇头：“并无深交，不甚了解。”我住在封府的事情，外界都应该知道，我就算结交也应该是与赤炼族的次长或长老，有谁可能联想到江之君，一个长老的侍从。

听完我的回答，张秉泰呵呵笑起来：“单兄，真的？好，单兄说没有深交就没有深交，我信你。”话毕饮尽酒，将手中杯子一摔，“来人，将那个未证实消息真伪的废物斩了。”

远处隐约传来了惨叫声，我充耳不闻，莫非是封府的下人被收买了？

张秉泰扯开衣领，坏笑道：“只是我若将那江之君也斩了，单兄可会记恨我？”

我微醺的笑道：“贤弟，何出此言？”

“单兄，我与江之君积怨颇深，”他醉眼迷离的看着我，“只死了个墨桐，怎么能让我如意。”

我淡笑的回答道：“君子报仇十年不晚，贤弟到不必急在一时。”

“单兄你的意思……”张秉泰听完我的话，却不由自主的堆满了笑意。很多话不必说破，大家都心知肚明，至于我，他似乎也真正的相信了。

但我心里不免开始有些忧虑，江之君竟已经成了张斌泰的眼中钉，我决定约见他，同时又可以办成另外一件事。果然他如约而至，我将他领到了柳巷——我出生的地方。

每次走在这里，我都会想起我的母亲，一个平民的女子，出生便被遗弃在这里，被一个老女人抚养长大，及笄后便和这里所有的女人一样卖身赚钱，她生下我后，并没有像别的女人将男孩送到没有孩子的家里换些现钱，而是将我带在身边，她很傻，她甚至都不知道我的父亲是谁，但她却愿意背负着我这个包袱，在这样的环境下，我过早的成熟起来，唯一只记得最喜欢看她对着我笑，在我6岁那年，她得了很重的病，我第一次走出柳巷卖身换钱想救她的命，却遇到了我的老师——苍黎国摄政王，他看过她之后，对我摇头：“此人已病入膏肓。”可她依然对着我笑，颤巍巍的对我老师说：“先生，请你把他带走吧。”

老师郑重的点头，她才放心的闭上眼，随后我就一直跟在老师身边，时常出入皇宫，那个金碧辉煌的地方，那里也有一个女人，她像母亲一样年轻，也像母亲一样善待我，只是她和母亲一样都有一双寂寞的眼，后来她又嫁给了封隐将军，那个一战成名的男人，本以为她终于不同于母亲等来了幸福，可三尺白绫扼断了我的期盼。

我开始憎恨我生活的国家，憎恨我的无能为力，我告诉自己，我一定可以改变更多人的命运，哪怕不择手段，不惜任何代价，哪怕背上一世的骂名，我都要建立一个不一样的国家！！

这些话，我从没有跟任何人倾诉过，因为苍黎人不能理解，可我很想告诉江之君，让他清醒的看到，他和玄列的感情比起那些挣扎在苦难边缘的人是多么渺小，我循序渐进的告诉他很多事实，包括傅远卓的身份。他居然在我面前再次证明了他的实力，傅远卓已经对他俯首称臣，那一刻，我甚至在想，要是他成为天下霸主，一定会是一代明君。

一个有实力却没有野心的人，江之君，若我甘愿助你得天下，你又将如何呢？你终逃不掉我的追逐了。


	50. 番外（傅远卓）

这一日，回宫的傅书吟与往日大有不同，跟随他的楼映绝公子也显得很异常，他们都提到了一个人，此人据说与楼公子的旧识很相似，可不知为何，傅书吟也对此人很感兴趣，但有一点可以得知，傅书吟从来不放过自己感兴趣的人或物品。果不其然，傅书吟命我到宫外去将此人领来，我对傅书吟感兴趣的人并没有太多的好奇，因为在宫里有太多的好奇会短命的，我恭敬的侍奉他，不想他却一副赤炼人粗鲁的举动，沐浴之际，居然对我大声呵斥，并溅了我一身水，我被他的粗鲁吓倒了，他不愿意来见傅书吟，自然将怨气发泄在我们这些奴才身上，我没有多言，穿着湿漉漉的衣服将他带去复命。看他进入殿中，我则等在殿外，不多时一群侍卫听命进入殿中，我顿时有了不祥的预感，虽然我对那人印象不佳，但也不希望他惨死在宫中，我立在宫外听到里面不时传来惨叫声，听得我心底发寒，就连跪在殿外的凌非鞘也被里面传来的声音震撼了，仿佛那里是修罗场，他看向我，我突然意识到我目光中泄漏的恐惧，我惊慌的避开他的眼睛，望向殿门的方向，门廊上已有溅落的血色，仿佛多年前的惨剧再次出现，我觉得浑身发冷，仿佛陷入无尽的地狱，不知道过了多久了，傅书吟的声音响起：“来人，把这些废物扔出去。”接着，我就看到几具尸体被抬出来，他们浑身是血，我身体颤抖着，强忍住呕吐的感觉。可那里却没有那个赤炼人的尸体，他到底是人还是魔？

傅书吟吩咐我为他准备好一件上衣，我本以为今晚藏里往已经尽兴，可我被留下来，留下来服侍那些被他吓得半死的贵族，当我一丝不挂的被按倒在那浓重的血腥味中时，我觉得眩晕，是谁的手在蹂躏我，我看不清，是谁的阳物在侵犯我，我麻木着，脑海里只有傅书吟的那句话：你想活下去吗？我选择了活下去，这就是我的选择，放弃姓氏，放弃身份，甚至放弃尊严的活下去。因为我怕死，因为从没有人给我选择的机会。

再见他，是傅书吟的寿辰，他代替我成为苍黎王的随驾，我不知道傅书吟有什么打算，但我明白傅书吟的决定不可能没有目的。

一场暗杀差点就成功了，是他化解了危机，我不知该喜该悲，他那一脚伤我不轻，可如果不是他，死的就是我。

受伤的我，被侍卫送回自己的住处，被他踢伤的地方有了淤清，忍痛敷了药便在塌上歇下了，谁知，那些禽兽得知我今日受伤不得上堂服侍贵族，居然将我虏去未央门附近，他们大概也怕事情被人发现，才跑到未央门去送死。

我当时心灰意冷，这般身体折腾一宿我还能活到明天吗？他如鬼魅般降临，斩杀了那些败类，却要涉险进入未央门，苍黎王的亲信都知当年奚峋谷在这未央门设有机关，我不知为何，竟脱口而出了：不要……声音刚出口，我就后悔了，他必定不会留我活命的。

可我却没有等来死亡，反而是傅书吟的审问，在未央门前死了几个侍卫，这意味着苍黎王的安危受到威胁。傅书吟俯视着地上的我，仿佛看着一只蝼蚁，他笑得优雅却让人心寒，端着茶问我：“你是打算违背你的誓言吗？”

我浑身一颤，他的这个表情太熟悉，每次他动了杀念之时才会笑得优雅，我伏在地上不敢抬头，我该怎么办，供出他我才能活命，可苍黎王若知道我是被他所救，只怕会怀疑我，我战战兢兢的告诉傅书吟，江之君不知为何出现在未央门，而我怕宫中再生什么事端，便命几个侍卫同我去未央门那里巡逻，不想与江之君遭遇，而我躲在未央门内不曾被他发现。

傅书吟果然还是信不过我，他唤来了江之君，没想到他明知我暴露了他的行踪，却还为我辩解，我看不透他的企图，最终他还是被送到了角斗场，我不明白楼映绝公子为什么这么恨他，但楼公子不是他的对手。江之君数次在傅书吟面前触怒他，却安然无恙，并不是傅书吟善待他，而是他的实力。江之君你到底是怎么样的一个人？

他去了角斗场后，我很久没有见到他，但却在栗于炎口中听到了他的名字，栗于炎特意向傅书吟要这个人，当然这也促成了他在苍黎国成名之战，所有在场的人都为他疯狂了，那犹如兽类的嘶吼，犹如魔神般的猎杀，他求生的意志震撼了我，第一次明白人也可以这样活下去，跟我完全不同。

又到春祭之时，我记忆中的春祭有太多的不祥，死亡。我五岁那年的春祭，父皇叩谢苍黎王赏赐的封地，将我留在了皇都做人质，苍黎王好男色，世人皆知，我成了一个可以苍黎王的玩物，十岁那年，我第一次从苍黎王殿内出来，我见到了一个与我年龄相仿的少年，他很美，眉间一颗朱砂，他看着我笑得温文尔雅，却让人不寒而栗。

没多久，苍黎王染了病，身体一日不如一日，父皇按耐不住企图篡位，谁料，外戚张氏一族率兵将父皇的大军困在离皇都不远的战场，父皇的亲信大多在那一场大战中丧命，张世权也因此战获得右相的权力，他领命带我返回父皇的封地，将那些留在封地的皇兄弟们，在父皇的正宫中，当着我的面全部被屠杀，他们温热的血染红了整个正宫的殿堂，我浑浑噩噩地被送回皇都后，傅书吟出现在我面前，笑吟吟地说：“你想活下去吗？”那时，脑海里涌现的都是皇兄弟们的惨死，我控制不住身体的恐惧，连点头都不能办到，我的怯懦完全暴露在傅书吟眼中，后来我才知道，那道屠杀命令是傅书吟授意的。任谁都很难相信，一个体弱多病，温文尔雅的皇子竟如此残忍，这件事情，除了我，还有一个人知道，奚峋谷！但他从来没有对傅书吟表露不满，但他却拒绝成为摄政王，也许正是看到了这一点。

这个春祭，墨桐死了，连栗于炎都救不了他。墨桐在奚峋谷失踪后被傅书吟找到，他设计将墨桐留在栗于炎身边，让墨桐监视他，不是怕他的不忠，而是怕他看透自己的本性。可墨桐竟为了江之君而背叛傅书吟，当墨桐被提到殿外时，傅书吟依然笑得优雅，只是眼中毫无笑意，他最恨背叛，如今他更恨江之君。江之君成为了他恋人的心腹，江之君轻而易举得到墨桐的信任。

傅书吟终于不甘心了，所以当他得知我陪张秉泰“享乐”时，江之君动手教训了张秉泰的机会，把我留在了江之君身边，让我一定要查清他的背景，从没有一个“贱民”能让傅书吟兴师动众的调查。

可是当我真正接触到他时，发现他的生活单调且有规律，每日凌晨习武，只是他的动作比较怪异；用过饭，上朝；下朝便与栗于炎密谈或在马场骑射，夜间，翻阅一些书籍，并不全看，好似找寻某种线索，可旁人却看不出有何关联。

他不似贵族那般享受奢华的生活，更不会对傅书吟忠诚，他也不似贫民一般只求一生的苟活，也不对栗于炎恭敬有佳。

可他直截了当地问起墨桐，他的态度让我有些不适。他在试探我？！接着他给我讲了一件他的事情，他是在阐述他的残忍，也是在警告我，他果然早就洞悉了墨桐的身份，但他却放过了我。我怕死，我更怕他会将此事告诉栗于炎，本能的恐惧：“墨桐为你背叛了殿下，可我不想死，不想死……”本以为他会逼问我，可他却对我说：“卓儿，你在这里安心完成监视我的任务，我不会杀你的。”我越来越看不明白江之君，他的温柔短暂的让人惊讶。忽然想起墨桐死前的倔强，他甘愿为了此人殒命，也许值得。

我依然向傅书吟汇报他的情况，傅书吟听得很仔细，却依然没有头绪，他自言自语道：“江之君，你到底……”然后看了我一眼，便没了下文。

那一眼我明白，傅书吟暗示我，如果查不出来江之君，你也没利用的价值了。可我万没有想到，他居然跟单文野有交情，而我居然中了单文野的计，此人对封夫人之死一直耿耿于怀，可又是他救了我，他问我：“再给你一次选择的机会——生，或死？”他是第二个给我选择机会的人，可他不同于傅书吟，傅书吟留下了我的命，而我活下来的代价是浑身留下了红色的纹身，还要忍受肉体的侵犯，而江之君让我看到活下去的希望。

我动摇了，反正都是一死，我宁可死在他手上，起码可以死的有尊严，忽然觉得当你敢于面对死亡的时候,它其实并没有想像得那么可怕。

第二部完结


End file.
